Looking for your Light
by Strife711
Summary: The story of Cloud and Aerith starting before Kindom Hearts and finishing a little after, told from Cloud and Aerith's point of view.
1. A Walk down the Street

Chapter 1 : A Walk Down the Street  
  
Aerith walked down the small street glancing at the people she passed to see who was most likely to buy one of her flowers. 'Hmm, maybe it was a mistake to come here.'  
  
Aerith usually sold here flowers more closely to the castle of Hollow Bastion but today she felt like adventuring out a bit more, this however was soon becoming a pointless little adventure as most of the people in this area didn't seem like the type to buy flowers. 'He's drunk, he's drunk, she's drunk, ahh...? Not a clue what's wrong with that guy but I think I'll keep away.'  
  
Most of the people in this area were just travelers from others areas of the planet, the harbor wasn't to far away from here either. There weren't many from the castle area that came this far down, the people who lived there were either very rich family's or servants to the castle and either way they didn't care what happened outside their part of the land.  
  
She carried on down towards the end of the street receiving a few looks from passers by. "Hey babe..." A drunken man stood up pointing to Aerith.  
  
"Who, me?" She pointed at herself looking round for anyone else.  
  
"Yeah.. hic.. you..." He took a few steps closer to the flower girl. "..how about selling... hic.. me one of yur flowers."  
  
"Oh." Aerith stared at the man, she could smell the alcohol on his breath from two meters away. "Which one would you like?" She held out the basket to show him.  
  
"Huh? I wasn't talkin about 'those' flowers." He took a few steady steps towards her.  
  
"But these are all I have." Aerith looked confused and glanced around her body to see if she had tied some to her clothing.  
  
"I was talkin about this flower." The man reached out and grabbed Aerith by the arms, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Ahh! Let me go!" She struggled to free herself from the mans grip.  
  
"Don't.. hic.. you want my business?" He pulled her closer to kiss her lips.  
  
"Ughh, get off!" Aerith pushed as hard as she could to free her self, making sure his lips didn't reach hers. "Ah.. em.. Maybe you... ughh.. would like that girls business instead." She forced her body away form his, nearly breaking her back in half just so she could speak and point over the mans shoulders.  
  
"Huh?" He released her and turned round to look at where she was pointing, nearly tripping on his own feet while doing so. "Which girl?" He looked back round to Aerith but she had disappeared. "Who are you talking abo... hey? Where did she..hic ...go?"  
  
Aerith ran around the corner as fast as she could, dropping her flowers all over the floor. 'Please don't let him follow me.' She pushed up against the wall and shot a quick look around the corner to see if he had spotted her. The man was still stood in the same place looking round but after a few moments he seemed to give up and headed back towards the pavement.  
  
'Oh thank god.' She brushed herself off feeling a bit dizzy from what just happened. 'I think I should get out of here now.' She continued down the street but soon found that it was a dead end. 'This can't be happening.' The only way back to the castle was the way she came, but that meant trying to pass the man she just escaped from.  
  
'Why did I have to come down here? I should have listened to Squall about this place been dangerous.' The flower girl crept back to the edge of the corner and peeked round. 'I don't see him.' Aerith edged out a bit more quickly looking round to find him. 'He's not there.' She let out a sigh of relief and stepped out onto the street. 'Maybe he got bored and went after someone else.' She felt a chill go down her spine just thinking about it.  
  
After taking a few steps a shadow appeared out from the door behind her and grabbed hold of Aerith, she let out a slight yelp before the figures hand was placed over her mouth.  
  
"Thought you could get away huh?" She recognized the voice and the foul breath, it was the same as man who attacked her a few minutes ago. He threw her against the wall causing Aerith to hit her head and fall to the ground.  
  
She recovered quickly and backed up against the wall bringing her legs up to her chest and wondering why the other four or five strangers in the street didn't even care to look at what was happening. 'Why aren't they helping me?'  
  
The man in front of her leaned down and cupped her chin with his hand. "I think I'll have that flower now." He leaned down kiss her. Aerith closed her eyes, which were now moist with tears, she was too terrified to do anything else but just wait for it to happen. But it never did happened. She felt something cold brush against her neck lightly and after a few seconds of waiting she opened one eye and slowly looked up.  
  
A long thick blade separated her self and the man in front, the sharp end pointed towards her attackers neck. The smooth end of the blade brushed against Aerith's neck again but quickly the sword was brought up closer to her attacker. He backed off steadily straightening himself up, his eyes never left the blade that was stretched out in front of him.  
  
Aerith wiped her eyes and slowly looked down along the blade until it came to the handle, from there she followed the hand which gripped it tightly and up the arm until she met the face of the swords owner. He had deep blue eyes and long blond hair that was spiked up, his uniform was like that of a Soldier from Midgar and his eyes were filled with a cold rage, fixed on her attacker.  
  
"Huh? What do you want?" The drunken man pushed the sword away and pulled out a knife, pointing it to Aerith. "I saw her first so just get lost."  
  
The stranger pulled the sword back and rested it on his shoulder, if anything the comment the drunk had made had only seemed to annoy him even more.  
  
"You heard me! Get lost." The drunk slashed the stranger's arm with the knife but it seemed to cause little discomfort to him. Without delay the blond stranger swung his sword and hit the drunk with the flat side of the blade, sending him flying over to the other side of the street.  
  
"You-you asshole!" The drunk slowly stood up, his arm was obviously broken but this didn't seem to deter him. He ran forwards slashing the air with his knife until he reached the Soldier. This time however he wasn't so lucky, the stranger spun his sword round hitting the drunk's arm with the razor sharp edge of the sword. He screamed out in pain as the knife and most of his arm fell to the floor.  
  
"Y-you bastard!" He gritted his teeth trying to push the pain back. "Thi- this isn't over." He turned round and ran down the street tightly gripping the remains of his arm. "You haven't seen the last of me!" Aerith could barley hear him shout as he turned the corner, after a few seconds she once more turned her attention back to the stranger.  
  
The Soldier brought his sword up over his shoulder and slid it down his back where it stayed, he spun round and looked back at Aerith who was still sitting against the wall with her arms around her legs.  
  
Aerith watched him as he walked up to her, hoping that all this didn't just mean that now she was his instead of the drunks. 'What's he going to do? Why did I have to come down here, I'm really in for it now.'  
  
Once he reached her, the stranger kneeled down and held his hand out. Aerith moved her head back not sure what he wanted from her but when she felt the hard surface of the wall behind her she felt that there was nothing else she could do. He pushed some of Aerith's hair back out of her face and gave her a smile. 'Oh god what's he going to do?'  
  
He pressed down with two fingers on her forehead, in the same area that Aerith had hit the wall earlier. She felt a shot of pain as he did but after a few seconds the pain disappeared totally and a cool green mist settled down on her face, the cut that had been there had now healed.  
  
'He can cast magic?' Aerith stopped tensing her body and for once rested herself feeling better, only certain people could cast magic. 'And only people with a kind heart can cast Cure magic.' It wasn't as powerful as the cure spell Aerith new how to cast but it still meant that the stranger in front of her was a kind person not like the drunk who had tried to attack her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.  
  
The stranger stood up and held his arm out towards her, Aerith smiled and took his hand pulling herself to her feet. "Aerith!" She looked round as someone called her name.  
  
"Aerith are you ok?" Another blond haired man ran up to her, he had a cigarette in his mouth and a pack of them strapped to his head.  
  
"Cid!" Aerith ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I should ask you the same question." He pulled himself free of Aerith's tight grip. "You know it's dangerous down here."  
  
She looked at the floor trying to avoid answering. "I-I just well, you know.." Aerith looked around at pointed to her flowers, which were now scattered along the floor.  
  
Cid let out a heavy sigh and put his arm round her. "Yeah I know, but like I've said, it's too dangerous for you to come here alone."  
  
"Hmm well what about you?!" She stomped her foot on the ground and gave Cid an annoyed look.  
  
"Me? What about me?" He asked pointing to himself.  
  
Aerith reached out and took the cigarette out of Cid's mouth and threw it on the floor, stepping on it to put it out. "I thought you had promised to quit."  
  
"Oh ah well..." Cid scratched his head trying to think of away out of this. "Well I see you met Cloud." He pointed over to the stranger who had kept quite the whole time.  
  
"Cloud?" Aerith looked at where Cid was pointing. "Oh, your name is Cloud? Hi, I'm Aerith."  
  
The stranger just nodded back.  
  
"Does he talk?" She looked back at Cid.  
  
"Yeah, he's just the quite type though, he's one of my old buddies from back in Midgar, we spent a lot of time working together." Before Cid had come here he had lived in Midgar, which was far across the ocean. But when his airship business took off he decided to move to the capitol of Hollow Bastion instead. After living here a few weeks the ruler of Hollow Bastion had taken an interest in Cid's work and decided to have him build ships for his purposes instead, this also meant that he would be allowed to live in the main section of the city and Cid was happy to accept.  
  
Soon after Cid met Aerith, she was alone wondering around the streets, only seven years old at the time. Cid had decided to take her in after she told him her parents had been killed by some rebels attacking the gates to the city, they had been unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. After that he had raised her like his own daughter.  
  
"Come on Cloud, say hi." Cid patted Cloud on the back knocking him closer to Aerith.  
  
"Em, Hi." Cloud's face went red with embarrassment and he quickly tried to hide it.  
  
Cid rolled his eyes. "Well I hate to break up this little get together but we really should get you home." He took a few steps away and looked back at Cloud. "Well, cya later."  
  
Cloud waved his hand and turn in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, you're not coming with us." Aerith asked trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Nah he's got some stuff to do first but I'm sure you'll see him again, Cloud's taken a job working for royal army." Cid explained.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Aerith smiled at him. "Oh! I almost forgot." She walked up to Cloud and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, which made his face turn bright red again. "Thanks for helping me earlier." Not wanting to embarrass him anymore she ran back to Cid and headed back towards the castle, once more removing the cigarette that had found its way to Cid's mouth.  
  
Cloud watched them for a moment and then turned and walked back to the hotel, for the first time in awhile he had a smile on his face. 


	2. On Patrol

Chapter 2: On Patrol  
  
"Strife huh?" Squall scratched his head trying to remember the name. "I heard that name before."  
  
"Really?!" Aerith's eyes widened. "Do you know anything about him?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "I can't remember, I think it was in the paper once, or perhaps the news,"  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" A young girl ran up to Aerith and Squall. She wore a small t-shirt and some green shorts along with a shrunken that was tied to her back.  
  
"Oh, morning Yuffie" Aerith spun round and greeted the young ninja.  
  
"So watcha doing?" She asked.  
  
"Aerith's trying to find out about her new boyfriend." Squall smiled knowing what Aerith's reaction would be.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted and then quickly covered her mouth realizing how loud she said it. "I'm just curious."  
  
"Uh huh well anyway I think it was something about that Sephiroth incident years ago." Squall finally remembered where he heard the name. "I think Cloud was one of those who helped stop him."  
  
"Sephiroth? Wasn't he that guy who tried to steal the pass codes for Midgar's defenses?" Squall and Aerith looked puzzled at Yuffie wondering how a girl with such a short attention span like her remembered such a thing.  
  
"Err yeah, but he got caught by Strife and some others when he tried to take them to one of the rebel factions." Squall finished.  
  
"That guy must be pretty good to take on someone like Sephiroth, I heard he killed thirty guards while escaping from Midgar." Squall gave Yuffie another weird look once again wondering how she knew all this.  
  
"Well Cid said he was taking a job up with the royal army here so I guess your right. They only allow the finest in there." Aerith picked up a basket from the shelf and headed over to the door. "Well anyway I'll see you two later, I've got some work to do." She opened the door and headed out to the flower garden.  
  
"Cya Aerith," Yuffie waved her hand high in the air and then looked at Squall. "So what do ya wanna do?"  
  
"...?" Squall frowned. 'Don't tell me she's going to hang around me all day again.' "Err well I have some... stuff to take care of so I'll see you later."  
  
Yuffie gave him a hurt look and continued to stare at him.  
  
"Look I have to prepare something's for the festival."  
  
"Wait, your going?" Yuffie dropped the look.  
  
"Yep, but don't tell Aerith. Its part off the reward for passing my SeeD exam and you know how much Aerith wants to go to one of these but its a personal invite, I'm not allowed to bring anyone." Squall gave her a serious look. "So keep quite."  
  
"Well if you let me come with you then I won't be able to tell her." She grinned knowing he had no way out of it.  
  
Squall took a deep breath and sighed. "...Fine, you can come along," He gave in but before Yuffie could celebrate he put his finger to her lips. "But! You keep quite this time, no talking about every little thing that has happened in your life. Got it?"  
  
Yuffie nodded and ran up to him hugging him tightly while Squall still stood shaking his head. "Yuffie..."  
  
"Oh right gotcha." She released him from her grip and followed him out onto the street. They hadn't even passed the first corner before Yuffie had already started telling Squall everything that had happened to her since she woke up.

* * *

"So your Strife eh?"  
  
Cloud nodded wondering how many times he was going to go through this. "Yeah that's me."  
  
"I heard about what happened back in Midgar," The soldier continued walking along with Cloud towards the armory. "I guess they must have considered you a hero back there?"  
  
"Sure." Cloud pushed the door open hoping the soldier wouldn't continue to follow him.  
  
"Well I wouldn't expect anything special from the commander here," He continued to talk. "Even if your are a hero he'll always complain about something."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Cloud opened his locker and took his weapon and a small jewel. "If you don't mind I have work to do."  
  
"Oh yeah sure, look just remember if you bump into him when your on duty don't say anything unless he talks to you first otherwise he'll put you on over time for goofing off." The soldier put his weapon back in his locker.  
  
"Sounds like a nice guy." Cloud knew his type, the ones who thought they knew better than anyone else. 'The same like Sephiroth had been.'  
  
As he sheathed his weapon the door burst open and a man with spiky black hair ran through. "Hey Cloud! Our shifts up," He wore the same uniform as Cloud and looked at lot like him, the only main difference between the two was the hair. "The commanders getting impatient."  
  
"Hey are you two related or something?" The soldier looked at them puzzled.  
  
"Who us?" The black haired man pointed at Cloud and himself. "Yeah, I'm Cloud's brother Zack." He walked up to the soldier and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."  
  
"We should go." Cloud headed out the door leaving Zack and the soldier behind.  
  
"You sure your related?" The soldier turned to Zack. "He doesn't see to act like you."  
  
"Weird ain't it? We look identical but our personalities couldn't be further apart." Zack grabbed his weapon and headed out the door. "Well cya later."  
  
"So.. Cloud and Zack Strife." The commander walked around, circling the two men.  
  
"Yeah that's us." Zack grinned.  
  
"Quite!" The commander walked up Zack and leaned over him. "Do not talk unless you're spoken to! Understood?"  
  
"Err sure." Zack leaned back.  
  
"That's 'Yes Sir!'" He shouted.  
  
"Yes sir!" Zack corrected. 'Man is this guy for real?'  
  
"Now for been late you can spend another hour on patrol."  
  
"Wait that's four hours walking round doing nothing?" Zack protested.  
  
"It's five hours now." The commander shouted making the adjustment to his notebook. "Care to make it six?"  
  
"No Sir!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right now get to work." They both watched as the officer stormed off back to the castle gates.  
  
"Can you ever keep your mouth shut?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Hey I can't help it if the guy has a stick up his butt." Zack shrugged.  
  
Cloud ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Five hours of patrolling..."  
  
"I know," He yawned. "Makes me tired just thinking about it."  
  
"Well... you can take this side and I'll go check over and check out the market." Cloud pointed over to the other side of the street that opened out into a large section of stalls.  
  
"Rodger." Zack saluted.  
  
"(Sigh) I'll meet you back here in five hours then." Cloud waved and started towards the market.  
  
After a half hour of wandering around or 'patrolling' Zack was already bored "Woo, hoo this place is fun." He leaned up against the wall and looked down both ends on the street. 'Man this place is soo boring, at least back in Midgar there would be a fight every five minutes to break up but here the most I've see are two people bumping into each other.'  
  
Zack scanned the crowd until his gaze fell upon a certain person. 'Hello.. who do we have here?' He grinned and watched the flower girl hand out some of her flowers to a couple of children. 'Hmm not bad.'  
  
The flower girl finished handing out the flowers and turned to walk in Zack's direction.  
  
"Hey there." He walked up to her smiling.  
  
"Oh it's... em? You?" She gave Zack a confused look.  
  
"What? I got something in my teeth?"  
  
"Umm no, did you dye your hair?" She asked still giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"My hair?"  
  
"Oh sorry I have you mistaken with somebody else." She blushed feeling a little embarrassed for mistaking Zack.  
  
"Someone else? With different hair? You must mean Cloud." As soon as Zack mentioned Cloud's name the girls face lit up.  
  
"Yeah do you know him? You look a lot like him." She studied the Soldier. 'Same clothes, blue eyes and that huge sword.'  
  
"Well I should do, I his brother Zack." He held out his hand. "And you are?"  
  
"My names Aerith, I met Cloud yesterday."  
  
"Oh right." Zack grinned. "Figures he'd keep and girl like you a secret."  
  
Aerith blushed. "He didn't mention me?"  
  
"If you didn't already notice Cloud isn't the type for casual conversations."  
  
Aerith remembered the other day when Cloud had said the grand total of one word. "Hmm I see your point. Em Zack?" She looked at him shyly.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Aerith bit her lip. "You.. you wouldn't happen to know if Cloud was seeing anyone right now, would you?"  
  
"Haha Cloud? You must be joking, the last girl Cloud even talked to was Tifa back in Midgar."  
  
"Did they, were they?" She asked trying not to sound too interested.  
  
He cut her off. "Not really, we all grew up together so Tifa was really the only girl Cloud would talk to."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Zack could see that the flower girl seemed to have a thing for Cloud. 'Lucky £$%'  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where he is now?"  
  
"Sure." Zack pointed over to the market place. "He should be patrolling over there. We both got stuck with five hours of it."  
  
Aerith looked down the street she had just come from. 'I must have walked right past him.' "Did you say five hours? Did you do something wrong?"  
  
"Who me?" He gave her an innocent look.  
  
She smiled figuring Zack was the troublemaker in the family. "Hmm well thanks, it was nice meeting you Zack." She waved and started down the street.  
  
"Yeah you too." Zack waved back and watched her walk away. 'Dammit Cloud, you beat me to this one.'  
  
Aerith passed through the market looking around for Cloud when she felt a tug on her dress, she looked down and saw a young girl staring up at her.  
  
"Hi." The girl smiled.  
  
"Hi there." Aerith kneeled down so she was at the same height as the girl.  
  
"Em can I buy a flower?" She pointed to the basket.  
  
"Sure." Aerith held the basket. "Which would you like?"  
  
The girl studied the basket for a while and a few times held her hand out to pick one but then she would shake her head and pull it back. "Umm.. I don't know which to choose."  
  
Aerith smiled and let the girl take her time deciding, as she looked round though she spotted a yellow spike sticking up from behind a stall near the end of the market. "Um you know what," She stood up and handed the girl all the flowers in the basket. "You can keep them all, there are only a few left."  
  
"Really?" The girl gasped and took the flowers from Aerith's hand. "Thank you." She ran off down the street clutching the flowers.  
  
Aerith's attention had been kept of the yellow spike moving around behind one off the fruit stalls, she ran over and saw the Cloud was sat on top of the wall that over looked the part of the town below. His sword was propped up against the wall as he watched everything down below, Aerith wondered how he could carry such a weapon, it looked like it weighed twice as much as her self.  
  
When she examined him closer Aerith could see that Cloud was really concentrating on the crowd below. 'Is he looking for someone?'  
  
Cloud let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, he rubbed his eyes and turned to pick up his sword.  
  
"Hi." Aerith smiled at him.  
  
"Ahh!" Cloud nearly fell back off the wall surprised to see someone behind him, he regained his balance and jumped of the wall. "Oh its you."  
  
"You were expecting someone else?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "No I was just..." He trailed off.  
  
"Were you looking for someone?" She asked.  
  
Cloud picked up his sword and put it behind his back. "Yeah."  
  
"Who?" After waiting a few moments Aerith shook her head. "Sorry, it's really none of my business. I'm probably just bothering you."  
  
"Its ok, I need to check out another area anyway." He walked by her.  
  
Aerith tried to think of something to ask him about so she could stay with him a little longer. 'Zack wasn't kidding when he said Cloud was not much a conversationalist.'  
  
"So I guess you and Cid know each other pretty well."  
  
"Hmm? Yeah we go way back." Cloud stopped walking. "In fact he actually saved my life once when I was much younger."  
  
Cloud continued to walk off again but after a few steps he turned to Aerith to see if she was following. "Are you ok?"  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I mean after what happened yesterday, did your wound heal?"  
  
She tapped her forehead with her finger. "Good as new. I was surprised that you knew how to cast such magic."  
  
Before Cloud could speak a group of the castles guards stepped between them carrying some heavy equipment.  
  
"Is this for the festival?" Aerith asked them.  
  
"Sure is," One of the guards answered. "Looks like its going to be a big one this year."  
  
Across the market place Cloud could see shop owners gathering up the best of their supplies and placing them in boxes with the castle crest on them. Once sealed one of the castle guards would come up and take it away to the castle.  
  
Aerith walked up to Cloud. "This festival is done every year, a huge party is done in the castle but only those who are invited by the Ansem the ruler of this land are allowed to go. That usually means you have to be really important." She let out a sigh. "I've only ever been able to see the party from outside the castle gates, but someday I'm going to get to go, I'm sure there's away." She looked at Cloud. "You know what I mean?"  
  
Cloud seemed to be thinking about something, whatever it was it made him smile.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"You want to go to the festival?" Cloud looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah but, I mean come on," Aerith gave him a serious expression. "Do you really think that I will get invited? I'm just a flower girl, the only people who get invited to it are the upper class citizens and those lucky enough to get a personal invitation from Ansem"  
  
Cloud rummaged around in his pocket until he pulled out two tickets, they were both made of pure gold. "You mean like one of these?"  
  
Aerith stared at the tickets for a moment until it sunk in. "T-Those are.."  
  
Cloud couldn't stop the smile on his face growing. "Being a hero does have its advantages some times."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I know someone who has one of these." Aerith gasped still unable to look away from the golden objects. "I guess Squall was right about that Sephiroth thing if they gave you a personal invitation. Your really lucky."  
  
Cloud grabbed her hand a placed the tickets in it. "Here." Aerith shot a glace at him shocked and then looked back down at her hand. "I wasn't going to go since it's not really my style so," Cloud's shyness caught up with him. "I guess you would put these to a better use."  
  
"But I can't, you can't. Do you know how rare these invites are?" She tried to give the tickets back to Cloud but he took a step back.  
  
"Look you said it yourself how much you wanted to go. They would just be wasted on me."  
  
Aerith stared at the tickets for a moment and finally decided what to do, if she had the nerves to say it. "Ok,"  
  
Cloud smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"But," He stopped and glanced at her. "Only on one condition."  
  
"Which is?" Cloud wondered what it could be, he ran the many different things she could ask through his mind but none of the seemed to be right.  
  
Aerith leaned over to him and slid one of the tickets into his top pocket. "I want you to come with me."  
  
Of all the options Cloud had run through his head, this was one of them he had classed as 'In your dreams' and 'Get real'. "You want me to come?"  
  
Aerith put her hands behind her back and stared at the floor. "I just wouldn't feel right taking both of them." She chewed her lip. "Plus I would really like it if you were there."  
  
"Who me?" He pointed to himself. "You sure you don't want to go with someone else, what about that Squall guy."  
  
"No just you." She stomped her foot on the floor at how stubborn he was, Cid had always told Aerith the she was the most stubborn person he knew, maybe now she had met her match. "Do you really have to make this so hard?"  
  
"No I just, I was just really surprised that you wanted me to go with you." Cloud kicked himself mentally for not realizing sooner that the flower girl was trying to ask him to go out with her. 'Zack would be loving this.'  
  
"Well I do, I think that you're..."  
  
Before Aerith could finish she was interrupted by someone shouting. "Strife!"  
  
"Not him." Cloud whispered.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" The commander stormed through the crowd making sure that Cloud knew he was mad. "Your on patrol! So that doesn't mean standing around talking to peasants."  
  
Cloud sighed hoping he wouldn't have to put up with this much longer. "Yes sir, I was just.."  
  
"Just what? Standing around doing nothing?" He took out his little notebook. "I though so, first been late and now this, you can have another three hours of guard duty tonight."  
  
"Three hours?" Aerith stepped in. "But he wasn't doing anything wrong."  
  
"Nothing wrong? He is suppose to be keeping the streets clean from criminals like you."  
  
"Me?!" Aerith looked at him confused.  
  
"Yes you, it's a serious crime to waste a soldiers time while he's on duty. Anything could happen while he's goofing off." He flipped through the book. "And for that you are to be arrested and sentenced to one month in the castle jail."  
  
Aerith felt her heart stop as she panicked. "J-Jail?"  
  
The commander took out a pair of cuffs and grabbed hold of her arm but at this point Cloud's temper caught up with him. He grabbed hold of the commander and threw him against the wall.  
  
"What?" The officer stood up and brushed him self off. "Strife! You listen here, I'll have you striped of rank and throw out of the army and in to jail for this."  
  
Cloud walked up to him at grabbed the officer by the neck lifting him up off the ground. "No you listen. I've already had enough of you, piss me off just one more time and I will have you thrown into jail for the rest of your life."  
  
The commander laughed. "You will have me in jail? Hahaha and what makes you think you can do tha..."  
  
He stopped as Cloud pulled another object out of his pocket, it was a small jewel that had the castle crest imprinted onto it. "You know what this is right?"  
  
The commander nodded slightly.  
  
"It means that any order I give is to be obeyed." Cloud grinned as the man's face turned white. "So if I want you in jail, then that's where you'll go." He tightened his grip and looked back at Aerith, who was still shaking from the thought of going to jail. He said something else to the officer but she couldn't make it out.  
  
The officer just stared at Cloud as he was lowered back onto his feet. "Uh, uh yes sir, it will never happen again." He quickly walked away not looking back at Cloud or Aerith.  
  
"Well there goes my cover." Cloud sighed.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Aerith looked at Cloud puzzled. "And what was that thing you showed him?"  
  
"You mean this?" He held the jewel out. "This is a special gift I received from Ansem when I arrived here, it means that any order I give to someone who works for the castle must do as I say. Of course there are a few exceptions, but not for guys like him."  
  
"I take it that your not here to just join the royal army then."  
  
"I'm here on a special mission." Cloud put the jewel back in his pocket. "Been part of the army was just a cover."  
  
Aerith looked over to where the officer had run off. "I guess now your cover is blown," She stared at the floor. "Because of me."  
  
Cloud put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey it wasn't your fault." He gave her a smile. "He had it coming, if I hadn't done it now I'm sure Zack would have at some point."  
  
"Hmm I guess your right." Her face brightened up again. "I guess your brother would."  
  
"How did you know Zack was my brother?"  
  
"I met him earlier, he told me about you been on patrol here." She explained. "Well if were both going to the festival then we should probably go get ready."  
  
Cloud looked down at his clothes. "Well, I'm ready."  
  
Aerith giggled and pointed to some of the writing on the ticket. "It says you have to wear a suit."  
  
"A suit?" Cloud shrugged. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
"It's not a suit for one thing." She tried to picture him wearing one.  
  
Cloud didn't look too happy about it. "Are you sure you want 'me' to come."  
  
Aerith smiled. "Its too late to back out now."  
  
Cloud hated the thought of having to wear one of those stuffy suits for the entire evening, but then again he was going to go with Aerith. 'For once Zack will be jealous of me.' "Ok, I'm in."  
  
"Good. Well I'll see you tonight Cloud." Aerith waved and began to walk back to her house. "Oh I guess now your not going to be patrolling anymore right?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"You should go tell Zack, he said that you had 5 hours of it right? It wouldn't be nice if he had to do it for nothing"  
  
Cloud couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Yeah sure."

* * *

Note: This chapter was bigger than I thought it was going to be so I hope it didn't drag alone too long. I would have finished it sooner but then I had some inspiration for my other big ff7 cloud/aeris fic and had to write it down. Thanks to Kaiiki Taiseiyou and mister uknown for the reviews, I wasn't really expecting any so soon. The next chapter may take awhile but I will try to have it done as quick as I can. 


	3. The Festival

Chapter 3 : I would have never guessed - Zack  
  
Far down in the basement of the castle a few footsteps could be heard echoing up the stone staircase.  
  
'How did I get this job?' Cid complained to himself. 'Just cause I build airships for them doesn't mean I'm also Ansem's personal repairman.'  
  
He stomped down the stairs, the small glow of his cigarette giving of the only light as the sun made its way below the horizon making the few small windows there useless. Earlier in the day once Aerith had come back from selling her flowers, Cid had been visited by one of Ansem's personal guards and had be told, well... ordered to take a look at some new type of vehicle.  
  
Although he was happy to get out of the house, since Aerith had told him and Yuffie about Cloud giving her the ticket to the royal festival all they had done is talk about what to wear and how cute Cloud was. And for Cid talking about guys and dresses plus not been able to smoke was driving him nuts.  
  
He reached the last step and took out a match to light a near by touch, the room lit up as he lit the other three and placed them along the wall. In the middle of the room were some strange looking blocks, they looked like oversized jelly blocks. "What the hell's that?" Cid walked up and examined one of the blocks.  
  
Each block was about a metre cube and each seemed to be able to connect to another. 'Is this the vehicle?'  
  
As Cid examined them further one of the torches went out, he spun round and stared into the now dark corner. From within the darkness was another shadow emerged which, was somehow even darker than its surroundings, after moving around along the stone floor the shadow grew larger and took on the form of a small creature.  
  
Cid wasn't sure if this creature was real or if his imagination was playing tricks on him, the creature made its was over to Cid and stare up at him. For a while the small shadow creature did nothing, as did Cid but soon after his curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to touch the shadow. The creature responded to this quickly by taking a swipe at the hand and then retreating back the dark corner.  
  
"Agh! Little £&$^%*!" Cid felt his whole arm instantly go numb. "Where the hell did it go?" He ran into the darkened corner to where the creature had hid and stamped around on the floor but he could not see it anywhere, it had disappeared as quick as it appeared in the first place.  
  
He rubbed his arm trying to get some feeling back into it and after a few minutes he started to regain the feeling in his fingertips. "Dam thing, wonder what the little £$%& was." Cid walked back into the light and glanced at the strange blocks. "Forget this, if they want me to fix that then Ansem can have his guards bring it up stairs." He turned and began to walk back up the stairs. 'Never wanted this dam job in the first place.'  
  
_______________________  
  
"Oh, well... maybe some other time then."  
  
Cloud nodded and turned his back, Zack stared at him open mouthed and after the girl had gone he punched him on the shoulder. "What's up with you? That's the third girl you've passed up since we got here."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I'm not interested."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Zack grinned. "I bet you're waiting for the Aerith chick to show up, am I right?"  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Cloud turned away so Zack wouldn't notice his red face. "There are other things in the world too."  
  
"Yeah maybe... but that doesn't mean I'm not right, right?"  
  
As much as he hated it Zack was right, he was waiting until he found Aerith. Since earlier today she was all he could think about. But by now the party had been going for an hour or so already and Cloud hadn't seen her at all. 'Is she coming? She did want to earlier... maybe something's wrong.' Cloud felt heart skip a beat. 'What if she's hurt, or been attacked again like the other day or what if..." He felt Zack's elbow nudging him in the side.  
  
Cloud turned round and saw Aerith walking through the main gates along with another guy with a SeeD insignia on his coat. '...Or maybe she's just running a little late.' Cloud's heart returned to it's normal rhythm and quickly he began to shake his head annoyed with him self. 'Come on Cloud, since when have you acted like this? Pull yourself together.'  
  
Aerith and the other guy talked for a few seconds and then the two walked in opposite directions, the Seed guy headed over to the lake area while Aerith headed over in the direction where he and Zack were standing. 'I mean so she's a girl, big deal. Just cause she looks real nice and she happens to be real caring doesn't mean that you have to act this way.' He watched as she walked through the crowed, every so often she would stop and glance round as if she was looking for someone.  
  
He was just deciding whether to go over to greet her or not when Zack decided to make the decision for him by standing up on the balcony wall and start to waving his arms in the air and shout out her name.  
  
Aerith giggled as she saw Zack up on the wall waving at her above the crowd, and as Cloud tried to drag him down off it, it seemed that she wasn't the only one how had notice him. By the time she had made her way over to them Cloud had managed to pull Zack back down.  
  
"Hey I got her attention didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah and everyone else's." Cloud pointed out.  
  
Zack glanced round and saw nearly everyone was looking at him. "Ah, em oops?" He shrugged.  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"So I see you two are having fun." Aerith joined the two.  
  
"Ah well you know, these things are usually quite boring so we have to liven things up a bit." Zack grinned.  
  
"Hmm I wouldn't really know," Aerith looked around at the all the sights off the party. "This is the first time I've ever been to one."  
  
"Oh Really? Well that's strange, this is the first time I've ever got Cloud to come to one of these too." He raised an eyebrow at Cloud. "Can't think why he wanted to come to this one."  
  
"Well I think I have something to do with that." She confessed.  
  
Zack smiled. "I would have never guessed."  
  
"You see Cloud was kind enough to give me his tickets but I asked him to come along too."  
  
"I see, well Cloud, you gonna say anything?"  
  
"Ah... Hi" He stumbled forwards as Zack nudged him.  
  
She smiled and bowed her head. "I really can not thank you enough for giving me one of your ticket."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Hey its really no big deal, I was just happy to help out."  
  
"Nether the less it was still a kind gift, maybe I can repay you someday."  
  
At that point the sun had finally set and the party started to really light up in more way than one. Over the lake fireworks were been set off in allsorts of shapes and colours. Cloud glanced at Aerith and smiled, her face was filled with joy as she watched the display, every so often a flash of light would shine on her and he couldn't help but stare at the delicate features on her face as they lit up.  
  
'What is it? What is it that makes you so special?'  
  
Aerith looked away from the lake and met Clouds gaze, he resisted the urge to look away as she did the same, and instead they both just stared at each other, everything else that was happening didn't seem to matter.  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'Oh boy, this is too much for me, I'm getting out of here.'  
  
"Well I think I'll leave you two alone to, you know... " He shook his head realising that neither of them were actually listening. '(Sigh) And he didn't even want to come here.'  
  
Zack began to walk way when a single black feather dropped at his feet, he looked up expecting to see its owner but instead only saw an empty sky. 'Weird.'  
  
____________________  
  
Up above at the very top of the castle, a man was sat on the edge of the balcony staring down on to those below.  
  
The wind was much stronger that high up, the black coat that he wore flapped around madly as if trying to get away from its master. A feather dropped from the single wing that descended from his shoulder and swayed around in the wind until it fell out of sight.  
  
In his hand stretched out a long thin blade pointing down towards the ground, he gripped it firmly as he scanned the crowed.  
  
'So your here.' He grinned. 'Good, I shall take my revenge on you along with the rest.'  
  
Across the castle grounds he could see the shadows forming, their numbers were growing rapidly.  
  
He stood up, the strong winds seemed to have no effect on his balance. His eyes locked on the Spiky haired Soldier.  
  
'It's nearly time.'  
  
_____________________  
  
Yep I know, I know, it's been forever since I last updated this story but each time I started I managed about three words and then my mind went blank. The next chapter will hopefully be up much quicker and be a lot better than this one. Thanks to those who have reviewed I really wasn't expecting so many for this story, if you do like this story then I suggest that you read my FF7 fic which is also a Cloud/Aeris fic. 


	4. Dancing or Fighting?

It's been awhile since I've updated either of my stories but I'm back now and with a new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, I will try to update faster (even though I think I said that last time) Anyway here it is.  
  
Chapter 4 - I could get any girl here if I wanted - Cid  
  
"Hey Cid, what you doing here?"  
  
Zack was leaned against the castle wall next to the basement stairs door as Cid walked through.  
  
"That annoying £$%& Ansem dragged me here to take a look at some new type of vehicle," He rubbed his arm. "Although that's not the only thing down there."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it." Cid glanced round. "So where's Cloud and Aerith, thought they were gonna be here too."  
  
Zack nodded his head towards the balcony where Cloud and Aerith were stood. "Those two are trying to ask each other out, being stood there for about 20 minutes now."  
  
"Figures, in my day it was simple, you walked up to a girl and asked her, nothing difficult about it."  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow and grinned. "In my day? Geez you really are a thousand years old."  
  
"Hey shut it, 43 ain't that old." He pouted and took out a cigarette. "I could get any girl here if I wanted."  
  
"Uh huh, I think those things are going to your head."  
  
Cid leaned against the wall next to Zack and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So what are you two really here for? I'm sure it's not for the great guard duty job you got going."  
  
The band in the center of the courtyard began to play and most of the guests began to dance in pairs.  
  
"True, rumors spread around that Sephiroth had been sighted in this area." Zack shook his head and laughed. "And of course that meant Cloud had to come and check it out for himself."  
  
"I just hope he manages to find something else to do instead of chasing that winged freak around."  
  
"I think he already has." He pointed over to the two, Aerith was pulling him on to the dance floor with much protest from Cloud.  
  
Cid laughed and held his sides as Cloud stumbled over every two steps of the dance. "Now this is entertainment."  
  
___________________________  
  
"Come on your not trying!" Aerith took hold of Cloud's hand and placed one around her waist and held the other in the air.  
  
"I told you I couldn't do this." Cloud kept his eyes on the floor trying to mimic Aerith's steps.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and gave him an unconvinced look. "Uh huh, so you can wield that huge sword around with no problem but you can't dance at all?"  
  
Cloud tripped over his feet again and stumbled to the floor, a few other dancers around them looked down and smirked. "I told you." He stood up again and brushed him self off.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Aerith took his hands again and tried to dance slower, every so often Cloud would look down at his feet to check they were copying Aerith's correctly, after a while he seemed to improve, well, at least he stopped falling over. "See, it's not so hard."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes. "Even sword training wasn't this hard."  
  
"Hmm well maybe we can do that tomorrow." She said smiling.  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Sword fight with a girl?"  
  
"A girl?" Aerith half shouted and then squeezed his hands a little. "Well I was going to go easy on you but now you have no chance."  
  
"Hm, Sounds like a challenge." He grinned.  
  
"I'll show you what just a girl can do." The music slowed down and Aerith stopped dancing.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"This is called a slow song."  
  
Cloud looked around and saw everyone dancing much slower and closer together. "Well at least this one looks easier."  
  
"There's nothing to it." She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
Cloud glanced round to see what the other guys were doing. He looked at Aerith again and hesitated before putting his hands around her waist. "Is- is this right?"  
  
"Got it in one." She smiled and rested her head on Clouds chest while swaying to the music, she felt Cloud swallow hard and also how his heartbeat had speeded up. "This is the first time you've done this, isn't it?"  
  
"Uhh yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Its not hard to tell." Aerith smiled closing her eyes. "But it's hard to believe."  
  
"Well I just never, its just something I never thought of doing."  
  
"Never? What have you been doing all your life?"  
  
At this point the sun had left its place in the sky, the torches around the walls providing the only light, Cloud looked up at the sky and saw the first stars beginning to appear. "I grew up in the slums of Midgar, every night I would look up at the sky just to see black, metal, the world above that I new I was not allowed to enter. Every night I wished that I would be able to look up and instead of that disc, I would be able to see the stars."  
  
Aerith kept quite and let him finish, it was the most Cloud had said all night and she didn't want to interrupt now.  
  
"After a while I began to train as hard as I could, to become a Soldier first class. If I could accomplish that then I would be able to live up on the higher plate, soon after I met Cid and Tifa and they helped me out, Zack also began to train with me, after I started it was all I would do." Cloud then realized how much he was talking and grew nervous again. "S- sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with this."  
  
"No don't stop." Aerith opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'd like to know."  
  
Cloud nodded and continued. "It became everything to me, just to achieve that goal. Everything that wasn't training became irrelevant, including things like this."  
  
"How long did you do that for? It doesn't seem like a happy way to live."  
  
"3 years, then I finally got my first Soldier mission. Someone had been sending transmissions to the rebel factions outside Midgar, it was our job to find him or her and arrest them."  
  
"This was the Sephiroth incident, that 'was' you then."  
  
"Yeah, the rebels had been experimenting with Mako research and Sephiroth had taken advantage of this, one of the side effects was been given wings."  
  
"But I heard he only has one." Aerith said a little confused.  
  
"That's because during out fight after he struck down Tifa and Zack, I managed to catch him off guard and one of the blows I delt him cut off one of the wings. After that reinforcements arrived and took him away."  
  
"And then there was his escape, I read about it in the papers. So... I guess that's why your here, your chasing him."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Me and Zack agreed to work undercover to find him, we split up at the docks check the area out and that's when I first saw you."  
  
She smiled and tightened her grip around him. "Makes you think doesn't it?"  
  
"What does?"  
  
"If any of those events hadn't happened then you wouldn't have been there on that day."  
  
"No, I guess not. Doesn't make it seem so bad when you put it that way."  
  
The song ended and the music stopped, after a few moments the crowd started to move off to other areas of the festival.  
  
"Congratulations, you actually managed to dance." Aerith put her hands behind her back and leaned over. "Was it really so hard."  
  
Cloud shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I still think sword training was easier."  
  
"Still? Well... I bet you don't get this after sword training though." She slowly leaned closer towards Cloud's lips.  
  
Cloud swallowed hard and leaned forward to meet her, his hands were shaking and lips began to tremble.  
  
"What the hell is that!"  
  
"Huh?" The moment was broken as someone cried out, the two hesitated and then backed off.  
  
"What's going on?" Aerith looked in the direction of the scream.  
  
In the center of the dance floor was small black creature, the eyes glowed and on top of its head was two small antenna. It ran up to one person and jumped up into the air colliding with the victim's chest knocking him to the ground. The man laid on the floor clutching his chest as if he was unable to find breath.  
  
One of the guards in the area ran up to the creature and attacked it with is sword, the blade cut through the air but then that is all that it damaged as the shadow creature dodged it easily. The creature jumped at him and knocked the guard down.  
  
"Wait here!" Cloud ran in front of Aerith and headed towards the shadow, without his weapon he had no choice but to attack by hand. He reached the creature and brought his leg up into its face kicking it as hard as he could, caught off guard the shadow was sent flying into the wall, after hitting the floor it jumped back on to its feet and then ran off into the shadows disappearing.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Zack ran up to Cloud and examined the spot where the creature vanished.  
  
"Aghhh," Cloud winced in pain and fell to his knees.  
  
"Are you ok?" Aerith was next to join them.  
  
"My, my leg... it feels like its on ice." He tried to stand up only to fall once again. "I can't move it."  
  
Aerith kneeled down and placed her hands around Cloud's leg. "It's cold, this happened just from touching it?"  
  
"Hey!" Cid shouted. "That happened to me, just now when I was down in the basement." He pointed to the stairs that lead down to the castle basement.  
  
A few people began to talk to each other amongst the crowd, a few telling of similar incidents earlier in the day.  
  
Aerith concentrated her attention on Cloud and soon a green light glowed from her hands and onto his leg, after a few seconds he was able to stand up again as the pain left.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what's going to happen now?" Asked Zack.  
  
"It looks like they're going to clear the place out." Cid pointed over to some of the castle guards how had arrived and began to send people home.  
  
"Think we should get out of here?" Zack turned to Cloud who then turned to Aerith.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should just in case." Cloud thought about what was going to happen a few minutes ago before the scream but then decided that the moment was gone and there was no chance to salvage it now.  
  
Aerith nodded slightly saddened but she new it would be best. A few moments later the man who was with Aerith when she first arrived at the festival appeared running around the corner.  
  
"Squall!" She shouted.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Squall said slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, Cloud took care of whatever it was." Cid stated.  
  
He nodded at Cloud catching the rest of his breath. "There was another incident on the other side of the castle in the SeeD area."  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Asked Aerith.  
  
"A few people have been injured but nothing serious, SeeD has been sent round the castle to check for more and the guards have been called in to clear the area."  
  
Aerith stood next to Cloud and held his hand. "Then we should go then."  
  
Cloud nodded and agreed. "Ok," He turned back to Zack. "I'll see you later, no doubt we'll be called in to check this out later."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Slowly the crowd in the courtyard left to return home, Cloud walked Aerith back to hers slightly disappointed at how things had happened.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Do you ever have dull normal days?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked confused.  
  
They stopped just outside Aerith's home, the street was empty and apart from the commotion over at the castle there was total silence.  
  
"Every day I've been with you something seems to happen, is it like this all the time?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to enjoy this night."  
  
"Sorry? Why should you be?" She leaned against the wall a looked him in the eye. "I had a great time."  
  
"Me too." Cloud fidgeted, the suit he was wearing was starting to annoy him. "So, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
Aerith smiled. "Do you think I'm going to let you off that easy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I believe you accepted my challenge earlier." She gave him a cocky smile. "You want to back out?"  
  
"You mean the sword training?" Cloud put his hand behind his head and shrugged. "Well, ok then if you think you're up to it."  
  
"Up to it? Oh I'm really going to let you have it Soldier boy.  
  
"Soldier boy?" Cloud stood in his usual cocky position. "Well, we'll just have to see then."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you here tomorrow then. We can go use Cid's place, it has a large enough garden and I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"Ok then." Cloud smiled, it wasn't the second date he was hoping for but at least it was something. "Well, see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Trying to get away again?"  
  
'???' Cloud looked confused. "Ummm I didn't challenge you to anything else did I?"  
  
"Nope." Aerith smiled and stepped up to him, this time there were no interruptions as her lips met his. Cloud's eyes widened as he was caught off guard but soon he was happy that he let this attack get through.  
  
A few seconds later Aerith broke the kiss and stepped back. "I believe you should always finish what you started."  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Well until tomorrow then." With that she turned and opened the door turning back to waved at him before closing it.  
  
Cloud stood there for a few moments before walking away, various moments of the night ran through his mind. What he thought had ended in total disaster actually ended really well.  
  
He walked down the street in deep thought when he stopped, in front of him was a feather, kneeling down he picked it up studied it. 'Your here... I knew it. But I don't care, play your stupid games, I have better things to do now.' ___________________ 


	5. Fighting Techniques

Chapter 5: Fighting Techniques - So, ready to get your butt kicked? - Aerith  
  
"Ok, so you we're actually serious?"  
  
"Yep." Aerith closed the back door and walked up to Cloud.  
  
It was midday and the sun was in the center of the sky warming the air all around. Aerith had decided to ware a simple white t-shirt and a short pink skirt that ended at her knees thinking that her long one would be a pain for this, Cloud on the other hand wore his usual Soldier uniform but instead of the metal buster sword he usually carried he had a wooden practice version.  
  
Cloud glanced around the quite large backyard, it was almost triple the size of the other ones he had seen yet the only thing in it was Cid's plane the Tiny Bronco and a bunch of scrap metal, everything else was grass and a large patch of flowers which he already guessed belonged to Aerith.  
  
"So, ready to get your butt kicked?"  
  
"Cocky for a flower girl aren't you?"  
  
"Yep." Aerith grinned and crossed her arms. "But don't worry, I'm sure a big bad Soldier like you will have no problem handling me."  
  
Cloud copied her grin and took out his sword, he noticed that she was unarmed. "So, you planning on unarmed combat?"  
  
"Against you and that sword? I doubt it." She laughed and unhooked a small metal rod from her dress.  
  
'You've got to be kidding me.' Cloud raised an eyebrow and studied it, the rod couldn't be more than half a meter long. "And that's going to help you..."  
  
Aerith just smiled again and squeezed her hand, a faint click could be heard from within the rod and instantly the two ends shot out extending the staffs length to about two meters.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, em and you know how to use that thing?" Cloud straightened up and crossed his arms hoping his sudden shock didn't go noticed.  
  
Aerith smiled once again and spun the staff in her fingers with ease, after a few lightning fast maneuvers she held it behind her back in an attack position.  
  
Cloud's eyes had widened to their limit and his brain was kicking him for under estimating her abilities, it was obvious she could use that weapon like a pro. 'Good one Cloud.'  
  
"Ah, well then, it looks like you have some skill."  
  
"Cid gave this to me as a present years ago, he said if I'm going to be out on 'these' streets selling flowers I should at least have some sort of protection." She rolled her eyes. "Figures I'd forget it the other day, anyway having second thoughts?"  
  
Cloud drew his sword and grinned. "Nope, it just means it's going to take me two minutes to beat you instead of one."  
  
"Really?" A silence followed for a few moments then Cloud stepped forward, his sword held in both hands was aimed at Aerith who seemed very calm.  
  
Aerith decided to take the first move and swung the staff firmly at Cloud hitting the broad side of his sword, she smiled after noticing her attack hadn't budged him at all. Cloud decided to take his turn and ran straight forward in an all out attack, Aerith couldn't help but wonder why he would attempt such a clumsy move but soon found out as he stopped a few feet in front of her and jumped spinning around to the side while swinging his sword round in the process towards her back.  
  
She didn't have time to block it and could only close her eyes ready to take the hit. 'Hmm? Dejavu?' After a few seconds of waiting and no contact she opened one eye and slowly looked round. Cloud's sword was stopped about an inch away from her back, she breathed in sharp and then looked up at Cloud's face, a cocky smiled was spread across it.  
  
"Maybe I was right the first time, only a minute."  
  
"Hmph," Aerith spun round and jumped back. "Ok then, that was a warm up."  
  
Cloud raised his sword again a nodded, he decided to take it easy on her and not fight as best as he could. "Ok then, ready when you are."  
  
Straight after finishing his sentence Aerith's staff flew up at his face giving him only just enough time to dodge under it. Cloud kneeled down and aimed his sword at her now exposed chest but before he could jump to attack Aerith stabbed one end of the staff in to the ground and used it to hoist herself into the air, on her decent her foot came down on Cloud's back and she pushed off again landing easily a on the ground a few feet behind him.  
  
"Ughh." Cloud lifted his face from the ground and coughed. "Warm up she says."  
  
He jumped to his feet and spun round to face Aerith who was already prepared to attack again. Cloud grinned a little impressed by her speed and skills, he lunged forward and thrusted with his sword that Aerith quickly dodged and countered with an attack of her own. The two exchanged blows for a long time and Cloud noticed that although he had much stronger attacks Aerith was able to attack more frequently with lighter ones making it just as difficult.  
  
Cloud jumped back from one attack to take a moment to catch his breath, he was really impressed by her talent so far but her fatigue began to show too. "You getting tired?"  
  
"Nope, I could keep this up all day." She claimed.  
  
Cloud spun round in a 360 with his sword forcing Aerith to jump back to avoid it, he took hold of the weapon in both hands aiming it forwards while he leaned back.  
  
"Ok then get ready for this."  
  
Aerith watched as Cloud began to emit a strange glow and after a moment he rushed forwards with an incredible amount of speed giving her not even a second to dodge out of the way. He shot past her barely missing and stopped still but as soon as he did he turned around repeated the move again, the force of the move leaving white streaks in the air.  
  
Cloud shot past her again trying to knock her off of her feet.  
  
'Geez how can he be this fast?' Aerith was only just able to keep out of Cloud's path as he repeated the move again and again, she dived out of the way and quickly jumped to her feet. She glanced around to see which direction Cloud would attack from this time but she only managed to catch a glimpse of his shadow before he attacked again sending her once again to the ground.  
  
"Haah Haaah, ok... so.. your fast." She crawled to her knees and took this time to catch her breath.  
  
Cloud stopped and turned around, he took a quick look to make sure he hadn't actually hurt her, this move was usually used to kill not for training. "You ok?"  
  
Aerith stood up a little shakily, after brushing her self off she looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, and don't think I'm beaten yet."  
  
"Oh?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and wondered what she could do to compare to his skills. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Aerith put her hands together and closed her eyes, softly she began to chant words in an ancient language.  
  
"What are you doing?" He cautiously walked up to her and then slowly began to reach out with his arm. He pulled back as soon as Aerith began to emit a white glow, the brightness increased until he could no longer see her figure in the light.  
  
"Aerith?"  
  
The light seemed to reach its peak and once it did began to fade back, a flash of speed as something moved within the light cause Cloud to go even further into his alert mode. The light now fully disappeared but to his surprise Aerith was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey where are you?" A small white feather floated down in front of him. "Huh?"  
  
A shadow passed overhead and he intended to only glance up to see the cause but instead Cloud found himself staring in awe at the sight. Above him Aerith happily floating in the air, supported by two snowy white wings on either side she gracefully twirled around through the air with ease.  
  
"Impressed?" She asked descending to the ground. Cloud continued to watch her, his voice had left him as his eyes studied her knew form.  
  
"That's a yes then?"  
  
"Wow." He almost dropped his sword while staring at her beauty. "I thought I found an angel, I didn't realize it was for real." 'He instantly kicked himself for saying something so corny.'  
  
Aerith blushed and her wings closed in behind her back. "Well, There are a few things special about me too."  
  
Cloud smiled and slowly walked up to her, he stopped when their body's just touched. He reached out with his ungloved hand and brushed his fingers down one of her wings, the soft gentle sensation on the feathers caused it to flutter.  
  
Aerith closed her eyes, her lips smiled as Cloud stroked the full length of the wing. The muscles in her back tensed and her wings pulled round surrounding Cloud, he dropped his sword as they closed around his body pulling him closer to her. "So what do you think of my technique?" She whispered.  
  
"Not bad, I've never lost before." He brought his hand up around Aerith's waist.  
  
"Well there's a first for everything I guess." She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned closer until her lips met his, Cloud's grip on her waist tightened as he returned the kiss.  
  
They stayed there for what seemed like hours in their own little world, nether one of them wanted to break their bond.  
  
"Hey Cloud I forgot to tell ya..." Zack flung the door wide open but stopped shouting in mid sentence as he saw Aerith's back with two large wings.  
  
"...oooookay then, I'm not even going to ask."  
  
The wings raised into the air releasing Cloud before returning neatly behind Aerith's back. After a soft white glow the wings faded and disappeared all together.  
  
Zack grinned and scratched the back of his head. "So... that's what you call training the huh?"  
  
Aerith blushed sheepishly and tried to turn away to avoid the two noticing, although Cloud had just done the same.  
  
"Aerith was just ...showing me her technique."  
  
"I bet she was." He grinned.  
  
"So ah, what was it you forgot to tell Cloud?"  
  
"Oh right that, well we we're just given an announcement from Ansem himself." Zack took out the little note from his pocket. "He said that the incident yesterday was 'a test on a new security system that went wrong and there should be no more investigations into it'."  
  
"Security system?" Cloud repeated.  
  
Aerith wrinkled her nose. "Those little creatures were a new type of security? That doesn't seem likely, does it?"  
  
Zack shrugged and put the note back in his pocket. "I don't know, either way us and the rest of Soldier are off the case."  
  
"Well," Cloud turned to Aerith smiling. "I guess I have more time today to train then."  
  
She smiled back and took out her staff. "That's fine by me."  
  
Zack spun round and opened the door to the house. "Uh huh, well have fun 'training' you two."  
  
A little while later the two we're still happily exchanging blow for blow, although both were beginning to show sighs on fatigue. Aerith ran forward in a straight run at Cloud and then dived at the last moment sliding between his legs. The Soldier quickly spun round only to have his legs knock out from beneath him by Aerith's staff.  
  
"How's the weather down there?" She leaned over him grinning.  
  
"Not bad, why don't you come down for a visit?" He spun his legs round sweeping the girl off of her feet.  
  
Aerith yelped as she landed firmly on her rear end and quickly she shot an evil glare at Cloud but before she could react he had rolled over and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. Give up?"  
  
She calmly smiled at Cloud while trying to free her arms from he grip.  
  
"Sorry, that's not going to work." He grinned.  
  
"Well, guess I'll try something else." Before Cloud could respond she leaned forward pressing her lips against his. She could feel Cloud's body tense up before quickly slipping out of his grip and crawling out from under his legs.  
  
"Huh? Hey!" Cloud patted the dirt in front of him where Aerith just was. "What happened?" He heard a giggle from behind and turned round to see Aerith standing a few feet away smiling happily.  
  
"Bet that's one trick you were never taught in Soldier school."  
  
"Hmph." Cloud crawled to his feet only noticing then that his sword was laid down behind the flower girl. 'Ah, problem.'  
  
Aerith seemed to know what he was thinking and spun her staff round in her hands. "Give up?"  
  
"Not yet." He grinned and stepped back into a stance.  
  
"Ok, try this one." Aerith swung her staff behind her and started in a straight run towards Cloud.  
  
The Soldier stood there calmly waiting for her to reach him. Aerith picked up the pace hopefully to throw off whatever Cloud was planning but as soon as she was within a meter of her target he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Huh? Hey where did you whooooa!" Aerith went dizzy as suddenly the whole world turned upside down.  
  
"Let's see," Cloud grinned as he threw the flower girl over his shoulder. "I don't think wings are going to help you, and tricking me with your lips isn't going to work this time either..."  
  
"HEY! Put me down!"  
  
Cloud laughed as she tried to wriggle out of his grip and began to start banging her fists along his back.  
  
"Sorry, no good."  
  
"Hey this isn't fair!" She said kicking her feet into his chest but in the end it was futile.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
"Grrr no! Never!" Aerith grabbed onto his waist and tried to pull herself free but as soon as she tried Cloud began to spin around on the spot making her feel even more dizzy than before as the blood rushed quickly to her head. "Ughhhh... ok ok I give just please ugh stop..."  
  
Cloud stopped spinning nearly falling to the ground himself as the land stop spinning, he kneeled down gently until her feet touch the ground and then released her.  
  
Aerith put her hands onto Cloud shoulders to hold herself steady as her legs were still not sure which way was up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Ahhh ha." Aerith steadily pushed back from him waiting for the blood to return evenly to the rest of her body.  
  
Cloud grinned holding onto her arms. "Hmm you know you cheeks are quite red."  
  
"Hmph." She playfully punched him in the chest. "Gee I wonder why?"  
  
"I couldn't guess..."  
  
They stood laughing until Cid came barging through the door. "Ok kids beat it, I've got the day off so I can finally get some work done on the Bronco."  
  
"Oh Cid you have such a romantic way with words." Aerith smiled once again removing the cigarette form his mouth.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know now beat it, I already let you use up some of my space for those flowers, I don't need you young un's messing up the rest of it."  
  
Cloud smirked looking round the scrap metal that lined the empty garden. "Yeah, you can't tamper with perfection."  
  
Cid looked at the two menacingly until they left still laughing.  
  
"So... now that that's out what do you want to do?"  
  
They walked out of the house and began down the street.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you have the whole day off now." Aerith rubbed her chin thinking. "Hmmm, lets.... oh I know!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Just outside the city is a river that flows along all the way to the sea, but along the way is this beautiful waterfall where we could go."  
  
"Sounds good, how long does it take to get there?"  
  
"About an hour by Chocobo." She stopped walking and looked at him. "You want to go?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Aerith smile widened. "Meet me at the Chocobo ranch at the edge of town in ten minutes and I'll go grab some supplies."  
  
"Will do." Cloud watched as Aerith quickly ran off excited back towards her house, what she didn't know was Clouds heart rate had just speeded up by three times. 'Just the two of us? Alone some place romantic...' He swallowed hard. 'I didn't know it was possible to totally excited and totally terrified at the same time...'  
  
___________________________  
  
Well that didn't take me so long, my writers block seems to have gone for this and my other story and I have already got most of the next chapter sorted out so no.6 is on its way. Thanks to everyone for the great reviews and all I can say is keep em coming... 


	6. Cetra

Chapter 6: Cetra No buts, now lift up your shirt - Yuffie  
  
A quicker update, this chapter could be a bit longer but then I might as well split it into two since I don't want these ones dragging on too much. There is violence and partial nudity in this chapter not like that's going to make anyone say 'oh no I'm not allowed to read that I must turn back now' but this is here just so I don't get into any trouble. Thanks to Water- Ice, Fiddlesticks and EnchantedMiko for the new reviews just keep em coming. And that's all I can think of so on with Chapter 6... _____________________  
  
Aerith and Cloud met up at the Chocobo ranch a little later, after Aerith had a small fight with the ranch owner about the price of the chocobo's Cloud decided to step in.  
  
"I want your best Chocobo."  
  
The owner nearly fell on his back laughing. "You must be joking hahaha, your lady friend here offered 500 Gil that wouldn't even get you the worst of my bunch so unless you decide to cough up a lot more cash then you better forget it and shove off!"  
  
"How much more?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Hmm for my best 40,000 Gil. Of course with your girlfriends help you only need 39,500."  
  
"Well I think I'm due for a major discount?" Cloud kept his blank face as he held out the small jewel from before. "Like a 100% discount."  
  
"Holy..." The owner held his mouth. "That's a ah yes sir I'm sorry I didn't know... the best I have, of course sir!" He ran inside the stables returning seconds later with a golden chocobo.  
  
'I love this thing.' Cloud put the jewel back in his pocket, he couldn't help letting the small grin escape onto his face. "That will do." He led it over to where Aerith was standing.  
  
Aerith stood up and walked up to the chocobo and began to rub its chest, the bird quickly responded by 'warking' happily. "Well aren't you cute." She giggled.  
  
Cloud scratched the back of his head feeling a bit envious of the bird. "Well, shall we get going?"  
  
"Uh huh, and don't think I didn't notice that look." She smiled and put her arms around Clouds shoulders. "Don't worry though, you don't have to be jealous."  
  
Cloud's face went even brighter red and he decided to pick the flower girl up and put her on top of the giant bird.  
  
"Shouldn't I be on the back?" She questioned.  
  
"Nope, since I don't know which were going your going to be my navigator."  
  
"Yes sir." Aerith saluted him and took out the small map in her bag.  
  
Cloud jumped up behind and held his arms around her body taking hold of the harness, the chocobo began to head forward as he pulled on them. "So which way?"  
  
"The river is straight to the east, then we just follow that round until we reach the waterfall."  
  
"All right then." Cloud grinned and taped his heels into the chocobo's side causing the bird to start sprinting. As soon as it did Aerith nearly dropped the map as she instantly grabbed onto Clouds arms for support. "You ok?"  
  
After fidgeting around for a few moments she nodded and pushed her back into Cloud's chest feeling secure against his body. "Just fine." Smiling she hoped that trip would last a long time, this was something she could get use to.  
  
_______________________  
  
'Hmm, maybe this will be a good way to pass the time.'  
  
Sephiroth stood on top of the tallest building watching Cloud ride away on the over grown bird.  
  
'While those mindless creatures slowly take this city I should at least have something to do in the mean time.'  
  
He walked along the roof to the other side, his eyes never leaving their target.  
  
'The girl, I wonder who she is...' A smile crept along his lips. 'They seem quite close, maybe I can have a little fun with her.'  
  
The dark wing stretched out and Sephiroth gracefully took to the air, his masamune stretched out behind him glistening in the sun.  
  
______________________  
  
"How much further?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hello? You there?"  
  
"...huh? Oh!" Aerith snapped out of her little world, the comfort of having Cloud behind her, his arms wrapped around her body as he continued to guide the chocobo along the bank of the river was just too peaceful.  
  
"You tired."  
  
She pretended to yaw and nodded her head. "Yeah a bit, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Well we've been going nearly an hour now, do you recognize this place?"  
  
Aerith leaned up and straightened her back to look around the current area they were in. 'Let's see... I remember that forest over there, and the slant in the ground... we should be quite close now.' "It shouldn't be far now."  
  
Cloud taped his heels into the chocobos side to pick up some speed, he wanted to get there while they had most of the daylight left.  
  
After following the river a little longer Cloud could just make out the waterfall, he was surprised that such a thing could impress him. The waterfall was only part of the scene, at the base was a pool where the water gathered, this was surrounded by a small wood of tropical trees bearing fresh fruit he had never even seen before.  
  
"Impressed?" Aerith sat up.  
  
"I've never seen a place like this before."  
  
"It's a sacred place, not many know about it since few ever leave the city. The few that do rarely follow the river since beyond here is just endless grass planes till you reach the sea."  
  
After the golden chocobo made it's round the waterfall and stopped at the side of the small pool the two dismounted.  
  
"So how did you find this place?" Cloud asked curious.  
  
Aerith hopped off on the chocobo and walked over to the pool. "Like I said, this place is sacred." She turned round and pointed behind Cloud.  
  
Cloud spun round and followed Aerith's directions, a little way into the tree he could make out some small structures. By the looks of them they hadn't been used in centuries, most were falling apart.  
  
"This area use to be a small Cetra settlement."  
  
"The Cetra..."  
  
"Cetra, they were once a very powerful race with the power to become one with the planet. But from what I have learned a long long time ago a terrible disaster struck the planet nearly wiping them out completely." Aerith's face seemed to sadden. "Now there are only a few left."  
  
Cloud stood silently as he watched Aerith stare into the water. He wasn't so slow as to realize that Aerith was most likely a Cetra herself, that would explain her sadness towards the story. Unknown to Aerith, Cloud knew as much as she did about the Cetra.  
  
He crossed his arms remembering his Soldier training. 'They we're considered as an 'evolved' version of humans. That would explain her skills in fighting, a Soldier is injected with Mako to increase their physical and mental abilities, this is believed to have been the source of the Cetra's power only they were born with a high amount of Mako already in their body, an amount that is deadly to normal humans.' Cloud looked up towards her. "Your parents, they were Cetra?"  
  
Aerith laid down aside the pool, her arm draped over the side as she ran her fingers over the surface of the water. "Yeah, you figured it out huh?"  
  
Cloud nodded slowly. "The Cetra, I heard many stories about them while I was in Midgar. Many think it's just a load of lies, a trick so nobody will question Mako treatment."  
  
She smiled slightly. "I guessed you had been injected with Mako, the glow in your eyes shows it. Artificial Cetra though, they are far from what a pure Cetra is."  
  
"I can guess."  
  
The flower girl turned round to face him, a slightly puzzled look on here face. "What do you mean?"  
  
Cloud smiled sitting down next to the pool, he let his legs drop over the side dangling just above the water. "Well my experience with you for one thing."  
  
"Oh...?" Aerith watch as Cloud sat down.  
  
"In these few days since I met you, you have taught me a lot."  
  
"You mean how to dance and all that stuff?" She giggled shaking her head. "I wouldn't call that special."  
  
Cloud stared down into the water watching his reflection stare back. "No, I mean the other things... like when you wanted to take me to the festival and when you showed me your... gift earlier today. You taught me something that I forgot a long time ago."  
  
Aerith brought her knees up to her chest as she watched the view in front of her. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
Cloud sighed still watching the water, the words were difficult to bring to mind. "From the moment you met me you have put your trust into me, you opened up yourself so easily. It's something I could never have done."  
  
"From the moment I met you, you have given me no reason not to trust you. All the time we have been together you have tried to protect and help me, you may not have realized it Cloud Strife but, you opened yourself up to me more than you think."  
  
_____________________  
  
"Cetra..."  
  
Sephiroth stood on top of the waterfall high above as he watched the two talking to each other.  
  
"So that's what makes you so special, you are a Cetra too."  
  
He kneeled down and squinted his eyes trying to make out what Cloud was saying, the ability to read lips was a basic part of becoming a Soldier and of course Sephiroth passed everything with the highest grade.  
  
"That's too bad, I didn't want to have to kill one of my own but..." His grin widened. "What has to be done, has to be done."  
  
'Now, what's the best way to do this... " He paced around at the top pondering what to do. 'I want Cloud to suffer so, he's going to have to watch...'  
  
Sephiroth stopped as he heard the two laughing, he sat down on the edge of rock and continued to watch them. 'I'm sure something will come to mind.'  
  
______________________  
  
"So do you know how to swim?"  
  
"Hm? Me? Sure its part of.."  
  
"...Soldier training, I guessed." She smiled.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Not really, I've always wanted to but I've never had the chance."  
  
"Never?"  
  
Aerith shook her head laughing to herself. "It's just one of those things you never do." She rolled over next to Cloud putting one arm around his chest. "Think you could teach me?"  
  
Cloud sat up putting his arm around her back. "...Sure I guess it should be easy enough."  
  
"Great!" Aerith jumped to her feet and walked up to the edge of the pool. "Ready?"  
  
"Huh? Now?" Cloud stood up and stared at her. "You want to swim now?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Well we don't have swim suits for one thing."  
  
She turned away from the pool and tilted her head staring at him. "Well what did you do in Soldier? I bet you didn't have swim suits then."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "Underwear."  
  
"Well there you go! If its good enough for Soldier then its good enough for us." Aerith kneeled down and began to untie her boots.  
  
"But what about.." 'Cloud are you an idiot? Just shut up and nod you head.' Cloud obeyed the voice in his head and stared as if he was in a trance.  
  
Aerith kicked off the boots and then reached for her belt, after undoing the knot she looked up at Cloud and smiled at his expression. "Cloud?"  
  
"Uh... yeah?" He woke up out of his stare.  
  
She made a twirling motion with her finger while holding her dress closed with her other hand.  
  
"Ah! Sorry." Cloud quickly spun round feeling a rush of blood to his cheeks, after a few moments he heard the water splash.  
  
"Ok, I'm in." Aerith held on to the bank with both hands, the small pile of clothes just next to her. "Your up Solider."  
  
Cloud smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Right, my turn..." He hesitated before sitting down and pulling off his boots.  
  
Aerith turned round and looked towards the waterfall which was at the other side of the pool thinking if it was the first time Cloud had ever done something like this with any other girl. 'Well Zack did say something about a girl call Tifa, but then again he said they were only friends.' After a few moments Cloud was still behind her and she was wondering what was taking so long. "You ok Cloud? Or do you need any help?" She giggled.  
  
"Ah no, no I'm fine." Cloud said hastily in a panic.  
  
After a little longer she heard a splash a little to her left. "Woah this waters cold!"  
  
"Mmm it really refreshing." Aerith made her way over to Cloud by shimmying along the bank. "So what's first?"  
  
Cloud stared blankly at the semi-naked flower girl in front of him. "First we ah need to emm... to to..."  
  
"Cloud." Aerith clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Am I going to have to blind fold you?"  
  
"No, no, first we well, first lets see how far you can swim." Cloud swam to roughly into the middle of the pool and then turned round to face Aerith.  
  
"What do I have to do?" She said still clinging tightly to the side of the pool.  
  
"Just try to swim to me."  
  
Aerith looked up and down the length of water between her and Cloud. "I can't do that, its too far."  
  
"It's ok, just kick off the bank and keep kicking the water until you reach me." He held out his arms shortening the distance.  
  
"But, but what if I don't reach you? Or if I go under?"  
  
"Then I will come and get you in a flash."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise, you will be perfectly safe."  
  
Aerith lifted her feet up to the wall of the bank. "Ok then, get ready." She pushed off and madly kicked her feet splashing the water everywhere.  
  
Cloud couldn't help laughing to himself as he saw Aerith causing more waves than the waterfall, he swam forwards a little more since she seemed to be struggling. After a few more moments and a lot more splashing Aerith finally felt Cloud's arms around her.  
  
"I-I, I made it," She said gasping for breath.  
  
"See it's not so hard."  
  
The flower girl put her arms around Cloud and rested her head on his shoulders still catching the rest of her breath, the feeling of nothing under her feet was a little unnerving. "Just don't let go though."  
  
Cloud smiled holding on to Aerith's waist. "I won't."  
  
For sometime the two just stayed there, Cloud tried to take no notice of the fact he was holding a semi-naked angel and instead just concentrated on keeping her above the water level.  
  
Aerith started to enjoy the moment as she felt weightless, her soaked through hair danced freely in the water. She felt Cloud's arms around her back holding her tightly, she couldn't help but feel totally safe in his care. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now... He's always so quiet.'  
  
'Come on just do it, you know she has feelings for you so just kiss her.' Cloud brought his hand up to Aerith's head and stroked her hair softly. 'Wimp.' He ignored the voice in his mind and brought up his other hand and pushed Aerith's chin up gently with the side of his finger.  
  
Aerith looked straight into his eyes realizing what he wanted. 'Same thing as you.' She smiled slightly and leaned closer towards his lips.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" A voice from above startled the two and they quickly parted. "It's disgusting."  
  
"What?" Cloud looked around for the source of the voice until his eyes settled upon the dark shadow a little behind him.  
  
"And you," Sephiroth crossed his arms in disgust. "You call yourself a Soldier, I bet you never saw me coming."  
  
"Who are you?" Aerith stared at the stranger.  
  
"Me?" The dark man descended down until his feet touched the water. "My name is Sephiroth... a Cetra like you."  
  
"A Cetra? Like me."  
  
"He's not like you!" Cloud snapped. "He's just a experiment that was screwed up by a man named Hojo, a complete failure."  
  
For the first time Aerith felt the darkness in Cloud's body, his hate for this Sephiroth becoming very clear.  
  
"I would be careful with your words," Sephiroth grinned pointing to Aerith. "You might anger me and make me do something 'you' will regret."  
  
"Like hell I would let you touch her."  
  
Laughing at Cloud's attempt to protect the girl Sephiroth drew his sword. "And what are you going to do? Splash me with water?"  
  
Cloud looked over to where they left the chocobo, his sword was still sheathed on the side of it. 'Wonderful.'  
  
Sephiroth moved in closer and Aerith felt her fear growing. "Stay back!" She held out one arm while keeping a firm hold on Cloud with the other.  
  
"Quiet girl, I'm not interested in you yet." He carried on moving towards them.  
  
"Fine, I warned you." The palm of her hand began to glow red, a large ball of fire grew in the center and shot towards Sephiroth hitting him in the chest.  
  
Cloud took advantage of this time while his enemy was stunned and grabbed hold of Aerith arm before swimming as fast as possible towards the bank.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Sephiroth screamed as he cast away the fireball. He retaliated with his own water attack which caused a huge wave to throw the two into the side of the bank, slamming them into the side.  
  
"Here get out of the water!" Cloud grabbed Aerith's hand and tried to lift her onto the grass.  
  
Sephiroth laughed and descended on to the bank next to the struggling two, he reached down and grabbed Aerith by the neck lifting her out of the water with ease. Cloud grabbed hold of Sephiroth leg and began to hit it as hard as he possibly could hoping he would release her.  
  
"Now what shall we do with this delicate flower."  
  
"Let go of her!" Cloud tried to lift himself out of the water only to be kicked back in.  
  
"Stop making a fool of your self Cloud."  
  
Aerith held on to Sephiroth's arm hoping to free herself but the mans power was unbelievable. 'How can someone be this strong?' She lifted her legs up and kicked out into Sephiroth's stomach hearing a cry in pain as reward.  
  
"Urgh!" The former Soldier knelt down in pain and he shot a vengeful stare at Aerith. "Huh maybe this flower needs a little more time in the water." He grinned and threw Aerith back out into the middle of the pool.  
  
"Aerith!" Cloud tried to push himself off the bank to go after her only to find himself been lifted out of the water by Sephiroth's hand. "Let go of me you freak!"  
  
"No I don't think so." The mad man drew his sword and pressed the blade up against Cloud's chest, the pure sharp blade ran over his skin slicing it open with ease, he continued to slash at his chest untill Cloud grabbed hold of the sword as tried to hold on to it but Sephiroth pulled it away causing the blade to slice along Cloud's palm opening up a deep wound.  
  
"%$£^ Get the hell off me!" Cloud punched Sephiroth in the face with his wounded hand, the pain struck both of them and Sephiroth dropped his prey as he reached up to his face to cradle his now broken nose.  
  
Aerith splashed her arms in the water as she struggled to keep above the surface, slowly she began to tiyer and had to take in gulps of air before falling below the water level.  
  
Cloud hit the water and instantly began to swim back to the middle, his heart sped up as he pushed himself harder to reach the point she had landed. He dived under the water and saw Aerith's figure struggling to reach the surface, within seconds he managed to reach her and pull her back up to the air.  
  
Aerith coughed bringing up the water she swallowed. "C-careful he, he could.." She held on to Cloud desperately afraid to go back under the water.  
  
Cloud lifted Aerith further up and tried to swim back towards the bank, he looked round trying to see where Sephiroth would attack from next. 'Where the hell are you?' They managed to reach the edge of the pool with out been attacked, Cloud spun round looking along the pool and above for Sephiroth.  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
For a little while there was silence, the only sounds been made was from Aerith's heavy breathing and the waterfall. Cloud held his breath still waiting for the finishing blow to come. After minutes past he finally stopped. 'He was toying with me... It would have been too easy to finish me here and now... This was all just a game, to let me know he's here.'  
  
"Cloud.." Aerith coughed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
He lifted her out of the water followed by himself. "We have to get back, are you ok?"  
  
She nodded and put her arms around him. "I'm fine, but I your chest.. and your hand we need to..."  
  
Cloud smiled slightly and hugged her back. "...later, let's just hurry and get back."  
  
_______________________  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Yuffie ran up to the golden chocobo as it approached Cid's house, the two riders looked totaly drained.  
  
"We ran in to trouble." Cloud stopped the bird.  
  
"I'll say, you need any help?" Squall reached up and helped Aerith off.  
  
"I'm ok," She turned back to Cloud. "But Cloud have a some wounds that need healing."  
  
"It's ok I'll take care of them later."  
  
Cloud jumped off the chocobo at the same time Cid walked outside. "The hell happened?"  
  
"Who did this to you?" Yuffie led Aerith back into the house, she had a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Sephiroth, he must have followed us." The flower girl sat down brushing her messed up hair out of her face.  
  
"Sephiroth?" Yuffie sat on the table next to her. "Wow so its true about him..."  
  
Outside Cloud gave the chocobo to Cid who led it back to the ranch. Cloud explained what happened to Squall, in this area it seemed that SeeD did most of the work and Squall decided to go and report this to his commander just in case Sephiroth decided to come back.  
  
Cloud rubbed his face feeling tired, on his hand was a tied rag he used to keep the wound closed. After a few minutes he felt better and decided to head inside to say goodbye and check Aerith was ok.  
  
"Wow really?" Yuffie and Aerith giggled, Aerith was trying to comb her hair free of knots and Yuffie sat on the edge of her chair listening to her. "You mean actually saw him without his.. oh hi Cloud!"  
  
They stopped and glanced at Cloud as he walked in, an innocent smiled was spread across both of their faces. He walked up to them a bit curious about what they were talking about.  
  
"I just came in to say goodbye, I should really be heading back to the barracks now."  
  
"Oh no no no no," Aerith jumped up and push Cloud back in to the chair she was just sitting in. "After we clean up those cuts we'll see about where your going to stay."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ah!" Yuffie put her finger in front of his lips. "No buts, now lift up your shirt, I need to see those cuts." She smiled at the last part.  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrow and looked at her and then over to Aerith who while she was undoing the rag on his hand she had a mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
"Come on I don't have all day!" Yuffie stomped and crossed her arms.  
  
He sighed and obeyed the ninjas orders. 'Why do I feel like I'm always missing something?"  
  
____________________________ 


	7. Yuffie’s Secret Stash

Chapter 7: Yuffie's Secret Stash Look you little pain in the ass I'll be done when I'm done - Cid  
  
_______________  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'......'  
  
"Hmph nothing."  
  
Cloud put his head back down on the pillow unable to sleep right. This was the fourth time he had woken up, looking out the window he could see it was still dark outside.  
  
He yawned and ran the events of last night through his mind once more.  
  
________  
  
"Woah! How many times did he cut you?"  
  
"I don't know." Cloud threw the shirt on the floor letting Yuffie examine the wounds.  
  
"Can't you cure him?" The ninja looked over at the flower girl.  
  
"Sorry, I'm too tired." Aerith finished taking off the rag around Cloud's hand. "I used up most of my strength trying to heal this." She held up his hand which, was covered in a thick layer of blood, the cut had become sticky an unclean.  
  
"Gawd that looks even worse." Yuffie took a few potions out of a draw and pour one onto a cloth, she sat back down next to Cloud and began to wipe along the cuts, the smaller wounds began to close and heal once the potion sank in. "There, that's looking better."  
  
"Thanks I should get going now."  
  
Cloud quickly reached down picking up his shirt and then heading towards the door feeling uncomftable.  
  
"Wait!" Aerith ran after him and grabbed in to his arm. "I'm not going to be able to heal the wound until the morning so why don't you stay here tonight."  
  
"It's ok, I can get this fixed up at the barracks."  
  
"But, but.." She bit her lip thinking what she could say to make him stay.  
  
'What's wrong? Is it about Sephiroth returning, well I guess I can't blame her after what just happened.' "Are you worried about Sephiroth coming back?" He stopped heading towards the door. "Don't be, I highly doubt he would try something so soon."  
  
"No that's not it..." She looked into his eyes hoping he would understand without words.  
  
Cloud stared straight back into her deep green eyes still confused. 'Maybe she just wants to repay me for saving her... Thinking about it, it would be nice to get away from that place for a night, what the hell.' He nodded and closed the door. "Ok, I'll stay."  
  
__________  
  
'And here I am.'  
  
The spare bedroom was quite nice, nothing fancy but compared to the Soldier barracks it was five star. He lifted his arm up feeling a slight tingle in his hand, Aerith must have put something in to the bandage to help heal the cut.  
  
Apart from Cid's occasional snoring from the room over everything else was silent, and unable to sleep Cloud's mind began to wander. He began to think about Soldier and his encounter with Sephiroth, then to him been promoted to First Class after taking Sephiroth down. His thoughts then came to more recent events, meeting Cid down in the docks, beating up the idiot drunk up and saving some girl. He didn't realize back then what that girl would mean to him a few days later.  
  
'Strange how things turn out.' Closing his eyes Cloud managed to fall back to sleep.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cloud leaned up and looked around once again, in the back of his mind he was sure he heard something.  
  
"Nothing... that's starting to get annoying."  
  
Out the window the sun was just creeping over the horizon, it was still very early in the morning though. 'Sod it, I've had enough sleep.'  
  
He crept out of bed and headed out the room into the corridor. Turning round the corner he was surprised when something bumped into him and fell to the floor.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Ohmp iphts yupff!" Yuffie looked up and the towering Soldier, the glow in his eyes seemed to show more in this darkness.  
  
"What?"  
  
She took the food out of her mouth and tried again. "I said 'Oh its you!'"  
  
"Hmm, little early for breakfast don't you think?" He said pointing to the stash of junk food Yuffie had in her hands. "Not like I would call 'that' breakfast."  
  
"Hey this is all good, anyway what are you doing up huh?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, say have you been creeping around all night?"  
  
The ninja gave him a puzzled look. "Me? Nope just now."  
  
"Oh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Must have been my imagination." He mumbled.  
  
"Well if you're up then you might as well get washed, Cid usually takes half an hour and Aerith all morning so I'd get in while you can. It's just round the corner."  
  
Cloud smiled at the advice. "Noted." 'Actually that's not a bad idea.'  
  
Yuffie gathered the rest of her 'breakfast' and walked past sticking another small cake in her mouth. "Welph hve pfun Cluud."  
  
'Odd girl.' He carried on and headed towards the bathroom, again nothing special but compared to Soldier it was great. Cloud reached in and turned the shower on, looking in the mirror he rolled his eyes seeing his spikes had flattened on the pillow and were now pointing sideways instead of straight up.  
  
The room quickly filled with steam and he removed his cloaths and stepped in. While washing he couldn't help but be reminded of the events from yesterday, when Aerith held on to him in the middle of the pool, her body pressed up against his. 'Wait stop, I shouldn't be thinking like 'that' about her, she more special than that.' He took the soap and began to wash his face, still unable to shake those thoughts from his mind.  
  
_____________________  
  
Aerith rolled around in her bed unable to sleep, she just couldn't seem to rest. 'Come on just sleep already.'  
  
She heard someone walking around outside and figured it was Yuffie on her usual trip. 'Hmm don't think your going to get away with that, come to think of it those jelly or cream filled doughnuts she hides are really tasty... No I shouldn't... but then again they are really good.'  
  
After a little while of daydreaming about those treats Aerith's stomach began to rumble. "Great now I can't get food out of my head, I'm never going to get back to sleep."  
  
Shuffling towards the edge of the bed she stretched her arms and yawned still feeling sleepy. "Well, I guess they're worth it."  
  
The flower girl headed towards the door and down the corridor passing the bathroom. 'Hmm I guess Cid's up early too.' She carried on to the kitchen and found the secret cupboard in which Yuffie kept her stash of goods.  
  
"Hmmmm cream filled or jelly..." She kneeled down in her nightgown and picked up the bag studying the contents. "Oh they both look soo good... emm.. what the hell, you only live once." Aerith reached in and pulled out one of each then put the box back and closed the cupboard. "Mmm these are sooo good."  
  
She stood up and began to walk back down the corridor to her room when the door to the bathroom opened and Cloud leaned out dripping wet.  
  
"Omph!" Aerith stood slightly startled with a half a doughnut in her mouth. "Murnin Cluud."  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrow and smiled as the girl as she quickly tried to wipe the cream off of her lips. "Does anybody eat healthy around here?"  
  
"Oh this? This is just, well.."  
  
"Uh huh." He grinned as she tried to hide the second one behind her back. "So is everybody usually up this early."  
  
"Says you, I thought I told you to get a good nights rest."  
  
"Yeah well... I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Hmm, well since were up I better take a look at those cuts while everywhere is quiet."  
  
Cloud just nodded knowing he would just get yelled at if he disagreed. "Ok, mind if I get dressed first?"  
  
Aerith looked down at the towel Cloud was tightly holding around his waist. "(Sigh) If you have too." She walked back to the kitchen already happy with this day.  
  
__________________  
  
"Cid! Hurry up already!" Yuffie continued to bang on the bathroom door.  
  
"Look you little pain in the ass I'll be done when I'm done."  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes listening to the on going battle down the corridor. After getting changed it seemed that everyone else had raced to the shower. "Is it always like this?"  
  
"Most of the time." Aerith sat down next to him and opened a small bag with a few potions. "These should be enough for the ones on your chest."  
  
Cloud nodded and lifted his shirt up, Aerith tried to hide her smiled as she worked. 'Well I guess there is an upside to looking after Cloud.' She poured a hi-potion on to a cloth and began to rub it along the cuts.  
  
"There, you heal quite quickly."  
  
"Always have." He pulled the shirt back down.  
  
"Hand." Aerith held out hers and waited for Cloud to give her his, carefully she opened the cloth around his hand. "Okay, I should be able to fix this up now." Holding Cloud's hand in both of hers Aerith began to chant a few words and soon enough a soft warm light engulfed it closing the wound fully.  
  
Cloud pulled away and studied the healed flesh. "That cure, it's so powerful compared to any other I've seen."  
  
Aerith grinned feeling a little smug. "Well, that's one of the benefits of been a real Cetra."  
  
"I'll remember that." He continued to stare at perfectly healed cut. 'Not even a scar.'  
  
"So, you on duty today?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no, not anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sephiroth showing up yesterday changes everything, I'm going to have to lay low now until Soldier sends us reinforcements."  
  
"It's that important." She cocked her head.  
  
"He's dangerous, and to be honest I'd rather keep close eye on things here."  
  
"Here? Are you trying to protect me?"  
  
"It's more than that, he might use you to get to me." He sighed and rubbed his face. "I can't be searching the city and worrying about you at the same time."  
  
Aerith laughed and moved off of the table and sat down on his knee instantly making Cloud tense up quickly, she put one arm around his neck and the other she lifted his chin up to look at his face. "You know I'm a big girl and I can looked after my self."  
  
Cloud smiled back at her. "I don't doubt that." His face changed back to concern. "But Sephiroth is different from any other threat, he takes his work very seriously and no matter how strong you are he will find and exploit your weakness."  
  
"Cloud come on I'll be fine."  
  
"You won't!" He held back after half shouting at her. "Do you think he would make it so simple as a fight? What would you do if he took a hostage? A child? To take a life means nothing to him, would you be able run away knowing you leave some one else to die in his hands?"  
  
"I, I..." She lowered her head.  
  
Cloud shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, your right. In something like that... I guess I wouldn't be able too. I guess thats what make you guys in Soldier so special, you can handel stuff like this." Aerith took hold of his hand. "So does this mean your going to be staying here?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "If you would let me."  
  
"You think I'm going to let you stay somewhere else?" She crossed her arms. "Your staying right where I see you, just cause you some big Soldier doesn't mean you don't need protecting yourself."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm some super hero without a side kick."  
  
Laughing Aerith brushed her fingers through his spikes. "Well you never know, Soldier boy and Flower girl, got a nice ring to it."  
  
"Forgive me if I pass on that choice."  
  
"Well," She stood up and walked over to one of the draws taking out a small piece of paper. "If you're going to stay here then you can help out with the chores."  
  
She handed him the piece of paper. "What's this?"  
  
"Grocery list, have fun I'm going for a shower. Don't be too long."  
  
Cloud watched her leave feeling half stunned and then looked back down at the list. "Wonderful."  
  
________________  
  
Done already, this chapter just seemed to come real easy, although I had no idea where it was going. Thanks to Clorith for the review it's nice to see you liked the last chapter. As for everyone else click that little thing down there that says Review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Burning Light

And yet another chapter so soon (hope that's a good thing..) This chapter just kinda wrote it's self so I hope it's ok. Thanks to Alysia-Chan for reviewing. And I can't think of anything else so...  
  
Chapter 8 : Burning Light  
  
One can of Sephiroth bug spray coming up - Zack  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
________________  
  
"So the attacks are becoming more frequent."  
  
"Yep, people have been sighting those little things all over town." Zack leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.  
  
Cloud, Squall, Cid, Yuffie and Zack were sat around the kitchen table. Aerith walked around the table handing everyone their morning coffee, after she sat down next to Cloud and happily sipped at her drink.  
  
Cloud pick up his and thanked her. After staying with Aerith for the past two week the two had become much closer but unfortunately the small creatures earlier called security malfunctions had been showing up more often.  
  
"So what can we do?" Squall asked. "So far all attempts to find the source of these things have failed."  
  
Aerith looked over at him. "What about the palace? Don't they know anything?"  
  
"No, Ansem and all the Royal Soldiers have been silent. Even SeeD is completely out of the loop."  
  
"This whole thing stinks." Cid took a swing of his coffee forgetting to remove his cigarette first. 'Bloody thing.'  
  
Squall sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well for now we have no choice but to wait, searching this city aimlessly is getting us nowhere."  
  
After a short silence Aerith turned to Cloud. "Have you found anything on Sephiroth."  
  
He shook his head. "He seems to be waiting, leaving hints that he was in the areas I've searched but so far but that's all."  
  
After discussing the matter a little longer everyone finished up and left to do they're own tasks. Everyone but Cloud and Aerith had left and the two were left alone at the table.  
  
"So what's your plan for today?"  
  
Cloud ran his fingers through his hair taking in a deep breath. "I think I'm just going to take a walk around the city today, I've had enough of searching nearby caves and abandoned buildings for now."  
  
"Oh, well in that case how about joining me?" She stood up and walked over to her flower basket. "I could always use the company."  
  
"Sure."  
  
________________________  
  
Later in the day in the market the sun was shining perfectly in the sky, a cool breeze passed through the streets making it comfortable. Cloud sat on the same ledge from the second time he met Aerith, he watched as various people came to buy her flowers.  
  
Aerith always had a smiled to great each person that came to her, a few people Cloud started to recognize from other times he came out with her. He watched as she cheerfully handed a few out to some children.  
  
'I wish I could just relax, but I know he's out there.'  
  
The flower girl finished handing out the flowers before looking up at Cloud, seeing him in deep thought was something she was quite use to by now. Smiling she walked up to him and sat down on the wall.  
  
"I thought you were taking the day off."  
  
"Hmm? Oh.. yeah, your right..."  
  
Aerith put the basket on the wall and scooted closer to him. "So what you thinking about?"  
  
"The usual." He put his arm around her.  
  
"You know if you keep this up your going to have a breakdown, don't guys in Soldier take holidays?"  
  
Cloud smiled hugging her tighter. "Your right, I just wish I could put an end to this."  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
"I mean it's taking over my life."  
  
"Cloud..." Aerith tugged at his arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
The flower girl stood up staring over at the other end of the market place. Cloud tried to see what she was looking at when his eyes fell upon the black caped man, his sword glinted catching the sunlight.  
  
The Soldier immediately gave chase to the silver haired fugitive and he sprinted across the market towards him. Sephiroth smiled and backed into the shadows disappearing out of sight. Cloud reached the spot where he had been standing only to find nothing, he spun round searching the immediate area.  
  
A few moments later Aerith caught up out of breath. "Di-did you find him?"  
  
Cloud shook his head slowly still on guard, he sword was gripped tightly in his hands. 'He can't have gone far.'  
  
Aerith looked round wondering if what they saw was actually real. "Cloud maybe I was.."  
  
"Get down!" Cloud dived at her knocking her to the ground, a flash of black pass over them in lightning speed, a small glint of light hit her eyes causing her to blink.  
  
Before she could actually figure out what happened Cloud grabbed her arms and dragged her out into the light. "C-Cloud? What's going on?"  
  
"He's using the darkness to conceal himself, that attack was one of the most advanced in Soldier."  
  
"What attack? I didn't see anything, only you knocking me over." Aerith crossed her arms. "I really think you could use a break ohh.. how?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks as Cloud turned round, along his cheek ran a thin cut, a slight trickle of blood ran down his chin.  
  
"How? Where did that come from?" She pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood away.  
  
"It's nothing, it could have been a lot worse." He brought his hand up to hers and held the cloth against the cut.  
  
Aerith for the first time was starting to see how dangerous Sephiroth was. She had thought Cloud was stretching things a bit the way he described the ex-general but now after witnessing something like that... 'I didn't even see it happen...' A cold shiver ran down her spine as she replayed the moments it took the event to happen.  
  
"Can he do that anywhere?"  
  
"No, the light a darkness has to be just right. And I doubt he would use the same move twice."  
  
"So where did he go?"  
  
Cloud looked around the market, apparently no one had taken any notice of the scene. "I don't know..." He sighed in frustration, that last encounter could have been fatal. 'And what's worse is he's just playing with me, this is just a game for him.' He turned to Aerith who had an uneasy look on her face, she fidgeted with the flower basket in her hands while looking around.  
  
"Look head back home and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to pick something up, if I don't do something soon one of these attacks will eventually work."  
  
Aerith nodded and slowly, she watched as Cloud headed towards the palace, his hand was constantly passing over his sword as he kept watch. After he disappeared from sight she started to walk back home, every so often looking over her shoulder. 'This is crazy, Cloud's right if we don't do something soon I think I'm going to go paranoid. He could be anywhere.'  
  
___________________________  
  
"Again?" Zack studied the small slash along Cloud's cheek. "In the middle of the market place? That was bold."  
  
"I know."  
  
Cloud headed into the library and Zack followed closely behind.  
  
"If he's prepared to do something like that then he must not care about getting spotted."  
  
"Your right, what ever he's been waiting for must be happening soon, he wouldn't do something so reckless otherwise." Cloud reached one of the shelves and began to look down the range of books.  
  
"So what are you going to do? The reinforcements aren't due for another two days, trying to attack him head on would be suicide."  
  
"I need something, a spell, anything to help detect him. If he's starting to attack us like this I won't be able to stop it each time."  
  
"Well a simple detection spell won't work, he's too smart for that." Zack leaned against the shelf scratching the back of his head.  
  
"This will do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cloud pulled the book out and walked over to a table sitting down.  
  
"Your going to use a light spell? That won't work, he'll see it coming."  
  
"I know," He ran his finger down the list of spell's stopping when he found the one that suited. 'Found it.' "This spell creates a bubble around a certain area, anyone trying to use the darkness as an advantage will start to glow as they enter the bubble, the longer they stay in the bubble the more the light will intensify until it starts to burn them."  
  
Zack nodded crossing his arms. "I get ya, put that spell around the house and the other places we go and at some point he will trip the spell letting us get an early attack, plus a serious sun tan."  
  
"I would think once he figures out we're using the spell he would keep away from those areas, or try to break the spell."  
  
"...Either way it will gives us sometime."  
  
Cloud closed the book and headed out the door into the main hall of the palace. "Well first we need the ingredients to make this thing, you go get that and I'll explain it to Aerith, she will most likely be able to cast a stronger spell."  
  
"Oh yeah the Cetra thing," Zack grinned and took the book from Cloud. "Well no problem. One can of Sephiroth bug spray coming up." He jumped on the stairs balcony and slid down to the main floor running out of the huge front doors.  
  
Cloud smiled shaking his head, he felt better knowing this would keep Sephiroth away for at least a few days until the reinforcements arrived from Midgar. As he reached the main doors though he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"...?" The man stood back, and Cloud took his first look at him immediately recognizing the stranger. "Your Ansem, right?"  
  
"That's correct, I have heard a lot about you Mr. Strife."  
  
Cloud crossed his arms not looking too bothered. "All good I take."  
  
"Yes quite, I'm curious though, you wouldn't happen to know anything about what's going on?"  
  
"What's going on?" He repeated. "..You mean the attacks from those creatures, I would say you know more than me."  
  
Ansem grinned and put his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid not, the excuse we used was just to keep the public happy, but in truth we don't know much about them."  
  
Cloud looked him in the eyes not fully trusting his words. "Well, in truth, I've been busy with other matters."  
  
"Yes, yes I understand the business with Sephiroth, very disturbing." He half turned away. "Well Cloud, if you do happen to find anything..."  
  
"... I will let you know." Cloud finished.  
  
"Very good, well.. until then." Ansem grinned once more before turning to leave. Cloud stood watching for a few moments before continuing his journey, in the back of his mind he didn't trust Ansem but for now he could careless about that, for now all that mattered was getting rid of Sephiroth and after that he could worry about other things.  
  
_____________________  
  
"So will this work?" Aerith sat down at the table reading the book Zack brought back.  
  
Cloud took the ingredients out of the bag setting it out on the table. "It should do, do you think you can cast it."  
  
She shrugged putting the book down. "It looks like a normal spell, it should be simple."  
  
"Then let's get this show on the road." Zack clapped and rubbed his hand together, he loved using magic. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Sure." Aerith threw him a broom.  
  
"...? What's this for?"  
  
She grinned while reading the book. "Sweeping the floor, it hasn't been done in ages."  
  
"Eh? You're kidding." Zack slumped his shoulders. "Right?"  
  
He looked at Cloud who just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"You did ask." Aerith grinned and began to play around with some of the ingredients.  
  
Zack muttered something under his breath before sweeping the broom along the floor. "Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
Cloud stood behind the girl as she checked the strange items. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Mix these things together until they turn yellow." She handed over to bottles.  
  
"Ok then?" Cloud looked puzzled at the two red powders in each bottle. "Yellow?"  
  
"Hey!" Zack interrupted. "How come when I ask I get broom duty and he asks and gets the fun jobs?"  
  
Aerith shrugged smiling again. "Luck."  
  
He muttered under his breath. "Luck my ass."  
  
"You want me to give you something else?"  
  
Zack looked around the room and noticed the sink was full of dirty dishes that Yuffie was suppose to do earlier. "Err.. no, think I'll just stick to this."  
  
Cloud finished mixing the powders together and was thrown by the fact they 'had' turned yellow. "Done, now what?"  
  
Aerith was shaking a bottle in her hand holding her thumb over the top, once done she let it go and poured the contents into a small bowl. "Slowly pour it in there." She looked up at him. "And I mean 'slowly'."  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow and shrugged pouring the contents in. "Any reason why so slow?"  
  
"If you do it too fast it will.. well... explode."  
  
"Oh," Cloud looked back down at the bottle, his hand was shaking slightly. "Is that all..."  
  
"Hey guys whatcha up to?" Yuffie walked through the front door curious at the strange items on the table.  
  
Zack walked by still sweeping. "Magic. Wanna help?"  
  
"Magic? Aww yeah what can I do?"  
  
He turned to look at the flower girl. "Aerith?"  
  
Aerith grinned at Zack's childish attempt but she was happy to oblige. "Dishes." She pointed over to the sink.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's your turn. Remember?"  
  
Yuffie shot an evil glare at Zack who just smiled happily back. "You knew that would happen."  
  
"Me? No.."  
  
Later the next through the door was Cid. "What's this?"  
  
"Magic." Zack answered.  
  
"Yeah, and trust us don't ask to help." Yuffie said half covered in soap sud's.  
  
"I wasn't planning on doing." He walked over to the table and sat down. "Who the hell's been writing on the table? It's cover in funky writing."  
  
"Don't touch that!" Aerith yelled. "We've only just finished it, all that's left now is the ingredients Cloud is making."  
  
"It's done." Cloud handed her a bowl of multi-coloured powder. "It didn't explode so I'm guessing I did it right."  
  
She took the bowl off of him and poured it on to the middle of the table, the powder dissolved into the wood and slowly the writing began to fill in a bright gold colour.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"I think so." She stood back and put the bowl on the side.  
  
"Guess all we have to do now is wait and see if it works."  
  
"How do we do that?" Cid asked.  
  
"Well, this should now have created a bubble around the house, if Sephiroth passes through that bubble the light will become attracted to him."  
  
"Making him an oversized glow in the dark doll." Aerith smiled feeling safer already, 'At least now we won't have to worry about him creeping up on us.'  
  
_____________________  
  
Darkness was something Sephiroth loved, how easy it was to move through the shadows invisible to the untrained eye. He walked along the street casually, even putting as little effort like this the hopeless drunks couldn't even seem him.  
  
'I was surprised that Cloud was able to anticipate that last attack, shame, a splash of red would go quite well on that girl.' He grinned and turned the corner.  
  
It was early morning and the sun wasn't due for another few hours, plenty of time for him to have some fun.  
  
'Let's see, there's the Cetra, the ninja and that pilot and of course Cloud. Which should it be?'  
  
He reached the housed and made his was on to the roof next door, each step he took was silent, only the best of the best could hope to detect him.  
  
'Well, lets let fate pick who it will be. First come first serve.' Sephiroth kneeled down and looked over to the first window, inside he could see Aerith squirming around in her bed restlessly. 'Hmm, I guess fate has good taste.'  
  
The ex-Soldier leaned forward to get a better look when something caught his eye, looking down at his fingertip he was surprised to see that it was glowing brightly in the dark. '...?' Sephiroth reached out with his arm and it too began to shine, after a few moments his skin felt like it was burning, the light was pure and hated his darkness. His eyes widened and he pulled back, the light vanished leaving him in darkness once again. 'Oh...'  
  
He fan his fingers over the invisible wall, the tips of his fingers glowed. 'Well, well, well, I guess your not so stupid after all Strife. Hmph, this will take time to get rid of. '  
  
Sighing he stood up running his fingers through his hair. 'Fine, by the time I get pass this it will be too late anyway.'  
  
The dark wing rose into the air and cast a shadow along the wall. 'Enjoy it while it lasts Strife, this little trick of yours will only buy you a little time.'  
  
_____________________  
  
Aerith sat up suddenly feeling a cold breeze run over her body.  
  
"Hmm? I guess it's going to be another one of those nights." She put her head back and the pillow and pulled the sheets up over her shoulders. The dream that had awoken her was still hiding from her mind.  
  
Outside the window she could see it was still dark and morning was still far away. Even though it wasn't actually freezing outside she still felt cold, the air in the room felt still and cool.  
  
In the corridor she heard the floors creaking and knowing it was most likely Yuffie she still could remove the image of Sephiroth her mind. 'This is perfect, I can't sleep like this. It feels like I'm been watched all the time.'  
  
Sighing she got up from and decided to take a walk round. The floor was cold and she quickly pushed up on to the tips of her toes to avoid it. 'So, what to do?'  
  
Walking round the place quickly became boring, and for some reason she couldn't shake the un-comfortable feeling of been alone.  
  
In the kitchen the writing on the table was still glowing gold showing the spell was still working. Sitting down at the table she yawned heavily. 'Oh great, 'now' I'm tired.' She rubbed her eyes not wanting to go back to her room and instead and let her mind run over the past two weeks.  
  
Cid was working on a new type of ship, and that's all the information they could get out of him. Squall had been helping track down the source of the little shadow creatures, Yuffie of course tried to help in her own special way by setting traps which, Squall usually got caught in.  
  
Sephiroth was becoming a problem but thanks to Zack and Cloud none of his attempts to attack them had been fully successful.  
  
'Cloud...' Aerith's eyes widened thinking about him. She walked back down the corridor and stopped in front of his room. 'Should I?'  
  
The flower girl bit her lip deciding while her hand unconsciously reached for the doorknob. She twisted it round hearing a slight 'click' before pushing the door open.  
  
The room was just as cool as the rest of the house but for some reason she felt safe been inside. She crept quietly over to the bed. Cloud was sleeping peacefully and silently, the only movement was his chest as he took each breath.  
  
Aerith stopped in front of him and knelt down, she smiled watching him been so peaceful.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
She fell back startled at Cloud's words.  
  
"H-How long have you been awake?"  
  
He grinned, his eyes were still closed and if he hadn't spoke she could have sworn he was still asleep. "Since you opened the door."  
  
"Soldier training again hmm?"  
  
Cloud nodded and opened his eyes. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really..." Aerith sat down on the edge of his bed. "I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Is it Sephiroth?"  
  
"A little," She sighed lifting her knees up to he chest. "I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Everything will be ok, just give it some time." Cloud reached up putting his arm around her waist and closing his eyes again.  
  
Aerith look down at him, his hair was once again flattened down from the pillow. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, Cloud smiled pulling on her waist and she collapsed down on to his pillow giggling. "Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?"  
  
The alarms in Cloud's head went off as he realized what she just said, hesitating for a moment he then nodded and lifted up the sheets. Aerith climbed under and shuffled up closer to him and Cloud wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Yawning she finally stopped fidgeting and laid her head on Cloud's chest, within seconds she had closed her eyes and fallen a sleep.  
  
Cloud still half awake ran his fingers through her hair and down her back feeling how soft gentle her body was. He brushed his lips over her head wondering why he wasn't as nervous he always thought he'd be, it felt so natural for her to be here.  
  
Taking one last look at her he sighed happily before returning to sleep.  
  
_________________________ 


	9. A Small Encounter

This story is just writing it's self, I guess it's much easier when you have a guideline to follow. Four reviews for one chapter that's more like it, thank you to Water-Ice, blazingsamurai, Alysia-Chan and of course Clorith.  
  
Chapter 9 : A Small Encounter  
  
Cloud awoke and slowly opened his eyes. It was light outside and for once he had slept heavily, not waking up every hour.  
  
He looked down feeling something soft and light run against his chin. Aerith was half laid on top of him, her arm was wrapped loosely around his chest and her fingers lightly held on to his shirt. As she breathed in her bangs brushed up against Cloud's chin lightly, the rest of her chestnut hair was spread gently over the covers and his arm that held on to her shoulder.  
  
'I should get up. I have work to do.'  
  
He looked down again to Aerith's sleeping figure, she wrinkled her nose in her sleep as a few stray hairs tickled her cheek. Cloud brought his hand up and lifted the strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He smiled slightly looking at the soft delicate features on her face.  
  
'It can wait.'  
  
___________________  
  
Aerith lazily opened her eyes blinking a few times before fully realizing she was awake. Looking ahead she could see the window which was partly open, a cool breeze drifted in lifting the curtains slightly.  
  
She smiled feeling Cloud's arm held protectively around her back, his hand cupped the tip of her shoulder.  
  
There was no clock in the room so Aerith wasn't so sure how late it was, not like she wanted to get up anyway. Apart from the soft sound of Cloud's breathing everything was silent, she figured it must be quite late and everyone else had already left.  
  
After a few minutes of just laying there she felt Cloud move around under the covers, he brought one of his hands up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Cloud looked down and he was met by a pair of green gems staring back at him. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
Cloud held his arms around her and pulled her up closer as he sat up, Aerith then put her legs over Cloud's so she was sat on his lap. "Did you sleep well."  
  
"Mmhmm, you don't mind me staying right?"  
  
Cloud cocked his head and grinned. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
Aerith giggled and push herself up off of Cloud's chest. "Neither do I, but I guess if I don't get up soon I'm not going to get any of my work done today."  
  
Sighing Cloud nodded and agreed with the flower girl, as much as he wanted to stay it was important that he did his rounds to search for Sephiroth. Plus he was supposed to meet Zack at daybreak.  
  
"Your right, we have jobs to do."  
  
Smiling Aerith leaned closer to him until her nose brushed against his. "Don't worry though, if your lucky I might not be able to sleep again tonight."  
  
"I'll keep my fingers crossed."  
  
________________________  
  
Zack tapped his foot on the floor impatiently as Cloud approached him in the street.  
  
"Where have you been? It's nearly 12 o'clock."  
  
Yawning Cloud just shrugged. "I slept in."  
  
"Eh?" Zack crossed his arms a stared at the spiky haired Soldier. "Since when do you 'ever' sleep past eight?"  
  
"It was a fluke."  
  
"Uh huh, I take it a certain flower girl wouldn't have anything to do with this?"  
  
"It's not what you think." Cloud tried to avoid eye contact with his older brother.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm sure it's crossed your mind more than once hasn't it."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"Hey, hey I'm just teasing you." The black haired Soldier shrugged grinning as his younger brother fidgeted on the spot. "Come on, we've got things to do and places to be, I can torment you along the way."  
  
Cloud stared evilly at Zack as he took the lead. "One of these days."  
  
The two headed down the street and continued along through the darker areas of the city, yet one after the other as Zack crossed the destinations off of the list the two were realizing that this search was proving fruitless.  
  
Sighing Zack ticked another destination off and slumped his shoulders. "I can't take this anymore, this whole city is boring."  
  
Cloud crossed his arms feeling just as annoyed.  
  
"I mean, at least in Midgar there were a fair few monsters to keep us busy. This is just pointless."  
  
"Boring yes, pointless no." Cloud took this list off of Zack and looked for their next stop. "Sephiroth is here somewhere and we have to find him."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, pain in the ass freak. So where next?"  
  
Running his finger down the list the blond Soldier stopped at the bottom. "Last one, the end of the city's waterworks."  
  
The waterworks was basically where the river that ran through the city left the city's borders. It was pretty much deserted only used by the homeless. The river ran along its brick laid course until it reached the south end of the city wall that was built to stop any monsters from entering. The only way through was to go underwater and through a sold steel gate built to only let water pass through it, it would take hours to break through.  
  
The two Soldiers walked along the artificial bank of the river until they reached the wall, the whole area around them had a dark, wet and miserable feeling to it. The hundred meter high wall cast a shadow over the entire area, light was only able to reach this part of the city for a few hours a day. Cloud continued along ignoring the stares from various strangers he passed, each looked like they could star in their own horror movie.  
  
"So, that's it right?" Zack pulled out his list. "We're done, nothing here."  
  
Cloud clenched his fists annoyed at the results of the search. "(Sigh) Yeah, we're done."  
  
The two turned round to head back only to see the very one they were looking for stood not ten meters in front of them.  
  
Sephiroth stood calmly with his arms crossed, the usual grin he wore on his face was present. His masamune was hooked onto his side pointing behind him, though Cloud felt no better at this, he knew that Sephiroth could unsheathe the weapon and attack by the time he himself could have his fingers around the handle of his own sword.  
  
Zack brought his sword out from over his shoulder and snarled at the ex- general.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Don't even try it, if you have any intelligence at all you will take note of your companion."  
  
Zack frowned puzzled and looked over at Cloud. The blond Soldier stood straight with his hands held open by his waist, his buster sword still sheathed on his back.  
  
"Err Cloud, don't you think this would be a good time to, you know.. fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed already annoyed. "What your friend realizes is if I wanted to attack, I would have done it without you even knowing. I did not come here now to fight."  
  
Cloud held back the burning desire to attack his target and instead used his energy to stay calm. "Your here for a reason I take."  
  
The sliver haired warrior turned his attention to Cloud. "Correct, I've had enough waiting... It's nearly time, do you think you can survive it?"  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
Sighing he raised his black gloved hand and pointed to the abandoned building that over looked the water. "See for yourself." As he finished the light in front of his body shifted and before the eye could catch it he disappeared into the air.  
  
Zack stared blankly for a few moments trying to understand what had just happened. "Survive it? What the hell is he talking about?"  
  
Cloud walked ahead until he was stood where Sephiroth had appeared, he turned his head towards the building instructed. "One way to find out."  
  
He cautiously approached the building, from the outside there didn't seem to be anything special about it. The walls were weathered and the doors and windows were either missing or smashed. Cloud was the first to enter, the lack of light outside was nothing compared to the inside. The floors creaked with each step and from every direction the smell of rotting wood filled his lungs.  
  
Zack entered a few seconds later, his weapon already in hand. From the looks of it the building use to be a hotel, the room they occupied now seemed to be the reception though the stairs to the next floor were rotten and had collapsed that meant what ever was suppose to be here was probably in this room.  
  
"It feels like this place could collapse any moment."  
  
Cloud silently agreed and continued his search, the stale air in the room made it easy to sense any kind of movement.  
  
"Any idea what were looking for?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll know when we find it." He pushed a table over onto the floor to see behind it, as soon as the ancient wood hit the floor it broke and shattered into pieces. From beneath was a dark shadow, Cloud studied it closer realizing that it was larger and darker than any other shadow in the room. Without warning the shadow began to move around along the floor until it finally stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
In this time Zack had also noticed the black area but things only got worse as the shadow began to grow in size not only in width but also in height. The two Soldiers ran to meet each other in front of the creature as it began to take shape, two large horns grew out of the front along with a pair of gleaming eyes. The creature grew and grew until its whole body took up half of the room.  
  
The behemoth stamped it's foot on the floor shaking the room and knocking the two off of their feet, the walls them self cracked and crumbled under the force. Cloud jumped to his feet and drew his sword, he charged at the beast and jumped at its face slashing at its ugly stare. The creature pulled back feeling the pain and at the same point Zack ran in close and began to slash at it's legs.  
  
The behemoth collapsed to its knees and roared in pain but the two Soldiers victory was cut short as it quickly recovered. The beast gathered its energy and charged forwards at the two.  
  
Outside on the street next to the river the scene was peaceful and quiet, the only movement was the water running along. This was quickly changed as the wall to the front of the hotel exploded open and chunks of brick and wood were shot out along with two bodies.  
  
Cloud hit the ground on his back, gritting his teeth as the pain arrived. Before he could do anything at all he was covered with the shrapnel of the building, his chest throbbed in pain from when the beast rammed into him.  
  
Zack crawled to his knees dizzy, the whole world felt like it was moving in slow motion. His head felt like it had been put on upside down and as soon as he managed to stand his face quickly met the floor once again.  
  
The behemoth stood in the rubble of the building, once the front wall went the whole structure came crashing down around it. It began the walk forward towards the river, each step made Cloud's ears ring. Feeling like his head and his body were in two different places Cloud managed to crawl to his feet, he looked round to see his ally managing the same.  
  
"Ideas?" Zack propped himself up with his sword.  
  
Cloud nodded and tried to get his balance back. "Yeah go for its legs, make drop down again."  
  
Zack looked ahead at the beast and griped his weapon tightly. "What ever you say." He ran straight on at the behemoth and began to slash madly at its front legs, the creature tried to kick away the annoyance but its incredible size made it too slow to hit the Soldier.  
  
Cloud waited patiently for Zack to complete his task, the monster constantly tried to stamp on it's attacker but it failed to score a single hit speed as Zack executed his lightning fast maneuvers. Finally after cutting away layers of black shadow the behemoth's legs gave way and it dropped to the floor.  
  
Already prepared Cloud sprinted ahead towards the monsters head, he could see that the black wounds on its legs were already healing. The Soldier jumped and ran up its foot on to the creatures back, the behemoth stood back up and tried to shake Cloud off by pushing off onto its hind legs.  
  
As it came crashing back down Zack dived out of the way to avoid been crushed, he continued to stare as Cloud stabbed his sword into the monsters back to stop from been thrown off.  
  
"You ok up there?"  
  
"Fine." Cloud grunted as he gripped onto the creatures' black and purple back, after the monster tired he finally managed to stand on his feet without falling. Zack dived out the way once more as the behemoth decided to attack it's previous opponent. The monster charged at ahead and Zack raised his sword to parry the blow only to be sent flying across the street.  
  
Cloud steadied himself trying not to fall. As the monster hit into Zack it stopped to look around and Cloud took his chance, he aimed his sword straight down at the beast's spine and jumped into the air. As he descended he thrust the swords tip deep through the dark black flesh, the buster sword ripped through the monster and Cloud carried on forcing his weapon in.  
  
The behemoth collapsed onto the floor giving no resistance. A few moments later Zack stood aside the creature as Cloud jumped off, a huge grin appeared on the black haired Soldiers face as Cloud just stared coldly at the creature.  
  
"Ha we won, dumbass... thing." Zack sheathed his sword and stood in triumph.  
  
"I've never see any kind of monster like this."  
  
"Yeah, well their one closer to been extinct already."  
  
Cloud just nodded and continued look over the fallen monster. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped back as it began to move once more, the behemoth turned its head to look at them, it's eyes still glowing within its black features.  
  
Zack's grin dropped and he followed Cloud's lead and retreated back away from the monster. Slowly the beast rose to its feet and let out a thunderous roar, the wounds on its legs and back had closed and disappeared.  
  
Cloud sheathed his sword and ran back. "We have to go, it's obvious we're doing no damage to this thing."  
  
Zack nodded and ran back along with Cloud, the behemoth immediately began to give chase as the two ran along the riverbank. The problem been that Cloud soon realized was that this street ended with the waterworks, it was a dead end. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the beast chasing after them, a hideous grin spread across its face.  
  
The two Soldiers reached the end of the street and turned round drawing their weapons. The monster stopped chasing and stood in front of its prey, it could taste its victory already.  
  
Cloud braced himself for the inevitable onslaught when a familiar figure appeared on top of the monster. The silver haired man drew his blade and made one effortless slash along the beasts back, the reaction was delayed by seconds as the monsters front half collapsed onto the ground and the other half fell backwards. The behemoth been cut in two in one fatal attack by the warrior died instantly, the black flesh began to evaporate into the air and before long the huge monster had disappeared into nothing.  
  
Sephiroth descended gracefully onto the ground returning his masamune to his side. Out of breath Cloud could only watch as his enemy laughed at him and without a word disappearing as quickly as he had arrived.  
  
The beaten Soldier sat down on the floor and tried to understand what just happened. Next to him Zack laid down and grinned pulling out the list and ticking the last place off. "So, shall we take a lunch break?"  
  
___________________ 


	10. The Walk Home

Chapter 10 - The Walk Home  
  
Nightfall. Cloud and Zack finished up and decided to call it a day after searching the rest of the waterworks for more creatures.  
  
The search proved pointless and it only made the two more bitter, after all been saved from death by your worse enemy is one of the most demeaning things that can happen to a Soldier.  
  
Cloud carried on down the dimly lit street, his shoulders were slumped down and his head sunk low. 'This is all just a big joke.' He kicked at the air in frustration, the whole day had been one big screw up.  
  
"What the hell is going?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Cloud straightened up and spun round hearing the voice. Behind him Sephiroth stood in his usual pose.  
  
"I.. I want to know what you're planning." Cloud scowled at the ex-General. "What's the point to all these games."  
  
Sephiroth laughed shaking is head. "Still in the dark hmm? Well if you think it's dark now you haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"Stop with the riddles already."  
  
"Cloud you were the best under my command, a Soldier who executed his orders without question... Even, when it came to taking out your own commander."  
  
The blond haired Soldier crossed his arms and just glared at him. "I've changed since then."  
  
"Ahh yes, your new life here." He smirked. "Don't think you can hide your true self from me."  
  
"I have nothing to hide."  
  
"Is that so, not even from your Cetra friend. Have you told her about your past?" Sephiroth walked up to him slowly. "I can remember the missions nobody but you would sign up for, the ones only a heartless mercenary would even touch."  
  
"I told you!" Cloud shouted. "I'm not like that anymore."  
  
He turned to walk away when a black shadow appeared in front of him, Sephiroth put his arms on Cloud's shoulders and grinned. "Who do you think your talking to? I can see right through you, the darkness in your heart is still there."  
  
Cloud reached for his sword and swung it in front of him only to hit the air. "Enough games! Either stand and fight or get lost."  
  
"I'm not here to fight you Cloud." He sighed shaking his head. "Your too valuable."  
  
"Valuable? That's it?" Cloud turned his blade towards the voice.  
  
"Strife, the darkness in your heart will only stay hidden for so long. When it surfaces, then you will understand."  
  
"I don't want to understand." He took another swing, this time the blade made contact with Sephiroth's masamune. "I'm happy like this."  
  
"You don't have a choice." The sliver haired fighter slashed ahead at Cloud knocking him back, this was followed by another three blows nearly knocking the blond off his feet.  
  
The Soldier charged forward performing his Sonic blade attack, unlike when he was fighting Aerith he put all his strength and speed into it. Sephiroth stepped to the side missing the blade but was caught off as Cloud instantly spun round repeating the move again and again.  
  
Jumping back the dark fighter grinned holding up his hand. The ground beneath glowed brighter and brighter until he was engulfed in three huge towers of fire.  
  
Cloud jumped back as his arm was caught in the inferno, he quickly tried to shake the flames off. Inside he could feel his body becoming inflamed with the desire to destroy his enemy. As soon as the walls dropped he ran ahead at Sephiroth stopping just in front of him and jumping into the air, his blade sparked at the force he brought it down in.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened and he quickly stepped back into the darkness disappearing from in front of the blond attacker, he appeared a few feet behind to view the result of the attack. The buster sword cut through the stone road and went down to the hilt. Cloud turned round sharpening his eyes on his target while pulling the weapon back up.  
  
Grinning Sephiroth swung his masamune at his Cloud's chest only to be parried once again. Cloud pushed forward striking at the ex-general again and again, his rage pushed him further and further. After the last swing his opponent disappeared once again appearing behind him, he felt the black- gloved hand pressed against his back and soon after the attack that followed.  
  
Sephiroth cast the full fire spell right into Cloud's back, the force sent the Soldier airborne until his body made contact with the wall of a near by house. Taking no time to feel the effects of the last attack Cloud pushed off and sprinted back towards his target.  
  
"Hey see! I told you it came from this street."  
  
Squall nodded drew his gunblade.  
  
"Though I'm not sure what could have caused a tower of fire." Yuffie scratched her head.  
  
"I know," The SeeD member pointed ahead at the two fighters. "Go, get help."  
  
The ninja stared for a few moments as Squall ran to aid Cloud in his fight. "Okaaay then, this looks big."  
  
Squall reached the silver haired man and swung his gunblade while he was still fighting Cloud. Sephiroth half turned and caught the blade in his hand before picking him up off the ground still holding onto the handle.  
  
"Do not interfere." He threw him to the ground and then brought up the masamune blocking another one of Cloud's attack.  
  
Squall shot at glance at dark man realizing just how powerful he was. "Like hell I'd listen to you." He jumped to his feet and joined the blond Soldier.  
  
The two then attacked head on at Sephiroth who was managing to block the attacks coming from both fighters. He grinned parrying blow after blow, the new comer proving he wasn't just another rookie looking for a fight. 'Too bad, I don't have any use for you.'  
  
Sephiroth jumped back and raised his hand in the air, swirls of red soon began to follow. Cloud glanced upward and saw the incoming attack.  
  
"Get down!" He jumped at the floor in time to dodge the meteor that crashed into the spot he was just standing in.  
  
Squall brought his gunblade up trying to block the huge mass of rocks but even for a SeeD member they were becoming too much. "Hey! Try this on."  
  
Sephiroth looked at the new comer not really interested. The gunblade he had been holding now began to glow with a blue aura, the blades tip stretched out doubling the size of the weapon. 'Hmph, mines still bigger.'  
  
"What the hell?" Cid stopped out of breath after been dragged here by the young ninja.  
  
"We have to help them." Aerith held out her arms ready to cast the first spell that came to mind. From above a thunderous lighting bolt hit the dark fighter though, his only reaction was to turn and grin amused at the girls attempt to stop him.  
  
Squall used the time to attack with his stronger weapon, as the blade made contact with the masamune this time it was Sephiroth who had to back down. The SeeD member continued to throw attack after attack now knowing he could cause damage.  
  
Cloud in the mean time brought himself to his feet feeling the effects of Sephiroth's last few attacks catching up with him. He looked up to see Squall attacking madly at his enemy, the improved gunblade using enough power to hold off the winged freak. 'So it's power huh? Well.. Let's try this then.'  
  
Sephiroth was growing more annoyed with the new comers constant attempts to win. He dropped his sword to the side waiting for the next blow, the gunblade came down from the front and Sephiroth held out his free hand catching the sword tip, showing no effort he held the sword still. "I told you to leave."  
  
Cloud finished resting feeling he had no more time to wait, he griped the handle of his weapon tightly and ran head on at winged target. Sephiroth looked over seeing Cloud charging straight towards him, he kicked Squall out of the way and raised his masamune to block the first of the Soldier's attack.  
  
Cloud continued to slash madly at Sephiroth not stopping for any need, each swing just became part of the move making each attack into one solid act. Sephiroth watched while still in danger he smirked at the force of the attack, each time the buster sword passed by he could barely see it. Cloud felt the clash each time his weapon met Sephiroth's, but instead of quitting he pushed harder and harder determined to win.  
  
Cid, Aerith and Yuffie watched in awe as the two continued to fight. At the speed they were going at it was impossible to see each attack coming.  
  
Sephiroth felt something along his arm and smiled, he took a giant leap back out of the range of Cloud's attacks. The blond held his weapon firmly aimed at its target, beads of sweat dripped off of his brow and his breath was slowly returned to normal.  
  
Looking down the Sephiroth continued his grin. The blade had cut through the black fabric and into the skin beneath, a small trickle of blood began to run down his arm. "You see now?"  
  
Cloud made no move apart from tightening his grip. Squall stood up and walked up next to him.  
  
"The darkness in your heart." Sephiroth slowly walked up to the two. "You felt it then, it gives you your strength."  
  
Cloud lunged forward but this time Sephiroth just stepped to the side and before the Soldier could even blink a black gloved hand took hold of his neck squeezing it tightly. "Just let it go. You can't hide it away for ever."  
  
Still struggling Cloud tried to hit Sephiroth but each punch missed its target, the winged fighter thrust his arm out throwing Cloud into Squall. The two jumped up instantly preparing for another attack.  
  
"Enough, perhaps you should sleep on this." Sephiroth raised his hand into the air as the two charged at him, a faint red circle appeared above it. "Sin harvest."  
  
Cloud didn't notice the same circle appearing above his head, but as he reached his target he was stopped by an incredible force hitting his body. The invisible attack brought him and Squall to their knees, their swords dropped to the floor too heavy to lift. Cloud desperately tried to bring his strength up but there was just nothing left to give after that attack, he dropped his chest to the floor and closed his eyes unable to do anything else.  
  
___________________  
  
Note: Smaller chapter this time, I wasn't sure how well this one worked out so I didn't want it to drag along. It's good to see my usual reviewers are enjoying the story along with some new ones. And that's all so hope you enjoy. 


	11. Black and White

Chapter 11 : Black and White  
  
Cloud stood still in the cold darkness. All around him was black, endless plains of darkness.  
  
Before him a familiar figure walked up. "Why do you deny your true self?"  
  
"...." He turned away to ignore him.  
  
"Do you really think that you can just hide forever?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Whether you want to admit it or not Cloud. Someday the darkness inside you will surface, this disguise you use is pointless, it will only delay the process."  
  
Cloud turned back and looked up from the floor, his face showed no emotion at all.  
  
"Just let it all go. What reason do you have not to?"  
  
The blond Soldier looked his adversary in the face. "No, I'm not like that."  
  
Sephiroth sighed crossing his arms. "Where do you think we are?"  
  
Cloud shrugged not answering.  
  
"This is you heart, it's dark to the very center."  
  
"I told you, I'm not like that anymore."  
  
"Cloud your a dark soul, what reason do you have to turn to the light?"  
  
"I, I..."  
  
He turned round and began to walk away into the darkness. "Just as I thought."  
  
Cloud stood alone in the pitch black, his mind replayed Sephiroth's words. 'Reason to turn to the light? A dark soul, am I really that?'  
  
He felt dizzy, as if been pulled away from his current position. Slowly the darkness in front of him split in two, a thin beam of blurry light forced the two sides apart.  
  
________________  
  
Cloud jumped up, his breathing was fast and he could feel his heart as it beated hard in his chest. At first the light in the room hurt his eyes but soon they adjusted and he was able to recognize where he was. Sitting up on the bed, he slowly looked round wondering how he got here until his eyes fell upon a familiar pink dressed girl.  
  
'I should have guessed.'  
  
Aerith was sat in a chair at the side of his bed, her cheek rested in the palm of her hand as she slept. The events that brought him to this condition quickly caught up with him, the final attack that ended the battle.  
  
'I was careless, if he wanted Sephiroth could have killed me easily.'  
  
After a while of thinking the dream that awoke him also crept into his mind, if it was a dream at all. What Sephiroth had been saying, the truth behind him. Cloud knew his past and the things he had done in Soldier to become one of the best, there was nothing noble or heroic in any of the missions he signed up for. He even kept them from Zack and Tifa, not wanting them to know about it, he would just say its another monster hunting mission.  
  
That was one of the other reasons for leaving and eventually ending up here. Sephiroth was just another part of it, an excuse at first but after a few encounters he began to truly hate the man. It was him after all who had been there in Soldier, the one who pushed him to his 'darker' moments. He felt after awhile that if he could defeat Sephiroth, then that may some how destroy that part of his life, restore that part of his soul.  
  
His train of though broke as he heard Aerith mumbling something in her sleep before waking up. Her first reaction after opening her eyes was to jump at Cloud while he was still in bed.  
  
"Your ok!?" She wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
Cloud smiled and returned the gesture. "Of course, it would take a lot more to finish me off." 'Liar.'  
  
Aerith push back so she could look at his face. "What possessed you to do something so reckless?"  
  
"I, it just happened. I couldn't control myself."  
  
"Well you better try to next time." She crossed her arms. "You could have gotten yourself killed."  
  
"I know... I'm sorry." 'Are you really?'  
  
"Don't be sorry, just don't do anything so dumb again." Aerith dipped her head so she could see his face as Cloud looked down at the covers, a small silence followed until she broke it. "I was worried..."  
  
"...You've been here all the time?"  
  
She nodded. "I couldn't concentrate on anything else, while in the streets I must have bumped into at least six people whilst daydreaming."  
  
"Come on," Cloud took her hand and stood up from the bed. "Enough of this, it didn't happen and its not going to happen. So let's just put it behind us."  
  
"Your right," She stood up and returned his smile. "It's late but I can still make you some breakfast, after all you haven't eaten anything in two days."  
  
"Two days?"  
  
"Uh huh, you were out cold all yesterday. Squall woke up in the afternoon but we guessed you must have been hit harder."  
  
Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Two days? It didn't feel that long in my sleep, it was like only a few minutes went by."  
  
"It didn't feel that way to me."  
  
"You really were worried weren't you?" He smiled slightly in his usual cocky way.  
  
"Don't go getting smug, do something like that again and I'll be the one you'll be running from."  
  
"Noted." He smiled again while looking at her, he brushed his fingers against her cheek and down to her neck. "You know, I was really lucky to meet you. There are times when I look at you and I just want to.." '...snap you neck in a single moment.'  
  
She looked at him curiously. "...Cloud?"  
  
"Huh?" He stared blankly at her before quickly pulling his hand away. 'What the hell?'  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I'll pass on the breakfast I need to, go check on a few things." Cloud quickly backed off and headed out the room and down the corridor.  
  
"Cloud wait a second." Aerith caught up and grabbed on to his arm, which, Cloud quickly shook off.  
  
"Get lost!"  
  
"Cloud? I'm only trying to help you." She reached out to hold him again but this time he spun round and pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head.  
  
"I.. don't need... your help. Just stay the hell away from me." He let go and continued to storm off through to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty." Zack was sat at the kitchen table stuffing his face. "I heard you got your ass kick big time."  
  
"Shut up!" Cloud walked past him and though the front door. Down the corridor Aerith quickly followed and saw Zack.  
  
"Did Cloud?"  
  
"Just run though here in a hurry..." He finished her question. "Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"I, I don't know." She stared at the door Cloud went through trying to figure out what went wrong. "He was in the middle of saying something and then, he just stopped and made an excuse to leave. Then he..."  
  
Zack sighed and jumped out of his chair oblivious to the rest of her explanation. "Well, don't worry. I'll go get him and find out."  
  
Aerith stared at the door, not really listening. 'W-why would he say that?'  
  
____________________  
  
Cloud headed down the next street not really sure where his destination was.  
  
'Where the hell did that come from?'  
  
He barged straight through the crowd of people not caring if he bumped into anyone.  
  
'It was my voice, I said it. But why? I didn't want to say that, it just came out. I would never want to hurt her, ever.'  
  
The thought of Sephiroth putting the words in his head came to mind but then again why would he? It would be pointless and too obvious.  
  
'Aerith has done nothing but be kind and generous to me, even in my most darkest moments I would never...'  
  
"Hey Cloud," Behind him Zack was catching up. "Wait up."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, first I'd like to know what's going on in that thick spiky head of yours."  
  
"I just wanted some fresh air."  
  
Zack walked round in front of him and stopped him from going any further. "Ok, now how about the real reason."  
  
Cloud shifted to walk round but Zack stopped him again. "Zack I'm not in the mood for this."  
  
"You're just going to keep it a secret then?"  
  
He crossed his arms thinking about what he was actually doing. "I just want to be alone to think."  
  
Sighing Zack gave up and let him past. "Fine. But at least remember to talk to Aerith, she looked fairly up set when you left."  
  
Cloud just nodded and continued on leaving Zack behind.  
  
His mind was filled with questions and uncertainty, but in a way the feeling he had felt while talking to Aerith felt similar. It was connected, the person he no longer was.  
  
__________________  
  
After awhile he stopped walking. His mind was no better than before but he understood the longer he was here the worse.  
  
It was already late in the afternoon, the sky was dull and gray. Nothing about today seemed good. Cloud looked back the way he came, and then stared at the road in front trying to convince himself to start heading back.  
  
'I can't go back. Not after what I said to her.' Zack had said she had looked upset when he left, what if she didn't want him to come back?  
  
He sighed and sat down on one of the benches at the side of the pavement. Taking in a deep breath he looked up at the sky feeling even worse. Finally realizing now that everything he had built up over the past few weeks had been destroyed in an instant, and worse still was he didn't even know why he had said it. The words were just spoken, as if he had no choice.  
  
"Good one Cloud, you really have &%£^"$ everything up this time."  
  
The street was mostly empty, only one or two people were outside and they were quickly making their way home. 'Guess the word about Sephiroth has gotten out, same thing happened in Midgar.'  
  
His eyes looked down from the sky until his focus was on the floor, down the street he could hear footsteps approaching, he continued to listen until they stopped just in front of the bench. 'Great, now what?'  
  
Hardly interested Cloud tilted his head to look where the person was stood. As pair of brown boot and the end of a long pink dress came in to view, he quickly stopped and returned his eyes to ground in front.  
  
Not speaking the girl sat down at the other side of the bench, she nervously fidgeted with one of the buttons of her dress.  
  
Cloud constantly tried to say something, but as the words reached his mouth they were lost. Was she here by fluke? Just happened to wonder off the same way as him? Or is she just trying to find a way to say she doesn't want him to come back?  
  
A few more minutes went by before Aerith turned to speak. "Clou.."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She stared at him for a moment caught off. "...Why did you?"  
  
Cloud just continued to stare and the ground, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me."  
  
"That's because I don't want you to know."  
  
"Cloud what am I suppose to do if you won't tell me what's wrong?" Aerith sigh in frustration and stood up. "Y-you say something like that and just leave, what am I suppose to think? Don't you like me any more?"  
  
"Aerith I..."  
  
"You are suppose to do nothing girl."  
  
The two jumped hearing the new voice.  
  
Cloud instantly grit his teeth seeing the speaker. "Why must you haunt me like a dam ghost?"  
  
Sephiroth grinned and turned his attention to Aerith. "This visit is not for you Cloud, no you are coming along just fine."  
  
Aerith backed up a step feeling a chill down her spine as the dark winged man stared at her.  
  
"I am here for you young Cetra." His smile changed to a look of annoyance. "You have interfered long enough, it seems that Cloud's feelings for you are much stronger than I expected. Only now has his darkness begun to show, even then it is still unable to reach its full potential."  
  
Aerith didn't fully understand what he meant, but part of it was more of a shock than the rest. 'His feelings for me are much stronger?' She glanced over to Cloud who was looking lost in his own thoughts. 'Does he mean that Cloud...?' She frowned not understanding, if he did feel that way about her then why did he say those things earlier?  
  
"Not understanding are you?" Sephiroth reached down to his sword. "Don't bother to try, I'm not wasting anymore time."  
  
He leapt forward towards his target only to feel and strong force hitting him in the side of the face. The power of the blow sent the ex-general rolling across the ground.  
  
'What the?' Sephiroth leapt to his feet and turned to face his attacker. He was partly stunned to see the only person stood there was Cloud though, he was different. "So, you have finally given in."  
  
Aerith still expecting the attack slowly glanced over to Cloud, she took in a quick breath at the sight of the blond Soldier.  
  
Cloud just stared coldly at Sephiroth, his pure hatred had finally been pushed to the limit. He could feel on his shoulder blades two new muscles, tensing them the wings attached closed and hid behind his back.  
  
Sephiroth wiped the blood away from his lip and smiled. "Do you see now Cloud, can you feel your power? The darkness inside?"  
  
Ignoring his words the blond Soldier sprinted at him and effortlessly picked up his former general by the neck. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Still smiling Sephiroth looked down at Cloud's face. The cool blue glow that was usually there had gone, leaving only a cold black stare. "Because I have a use for you. The heartless are here and there is no time left for games. This is just proof of what I've been saying, the darkness in you is stronger and more powerful."  
  
Cloud's stare somehow grew colder, the wings behind him had stretched out as he squeezed tighter. "I don't care what use you have for me." He flexed his arm and tossed Sephiroth away like an empty can.  
  
Aerith watched as the ex-general was thrown effortlessly across the street, she was amazed, a frightened at how much strength Cloud had managed to obtain. 'How is he doing this?'  
  
Sephiroth crawled to his feet, a bitter taste formed in his mouth as he realized how close he was yet, how much the darkness had been corrupted by the Cetra. 'The Cetra. Even like this, with the darkness running strong inside he still won't let her die.'  
  
"Why are you holding back? Just think of what you could do if you let your darkness run free." He pointed of towards Aerith. "Kill her and that darkness will bring you everything you ever wanted."  
  
Cloud looked over at Aerith, he'd forgotten that she was still watching. Slowly he began to walk towards her, the two dark wings behind his back folded neatly behind.  
  
"Cloud?" Aerith backed up a step, she knew deep down that Cloud was a kind person but, if Sephiroth was right and his dark side was taking over what would he actually do?  
  
Sephiroth grinned while clutching his bruised neck, finally he had gotten through to his other side.  
  
Finally he stood in front of the girl. His face was cold and his eyes seemed to be able to pierce her body and stare straight into her soul. Aerith decided to stand her ground, unsure of what to do she just looked back into his face. Her fearful expression soon faded in to curiosity as she saw a small glint of blue in his eyes.  
  
Cloud grinned and slowly brought up his arm, his fingers ran down her soft cheek and down to her chin. Inside he could feel it, even the most darkest part of him had given in knowing it could not hurt her, just the moment in the morning took all of its strength to do. 'Black and white? Even the darkness inside of me feels it, the darkness is attracted to the light, just as the light is attracted to the dark. Both struggle and fight against each other, but they both know that one could not live with out the other, no matter what, that rule can never be broken.'  
  
His hand pulled away from her face and pointed towards Sephiroth. Small sparks of blue light began to appear in the palm, steadily they began to grow and become stronger.  
  
The grin that had formed on Sephiroth's face quickly disappeared. 'He wouldn't dare.'  
  
Cloud cocked his head so he could see Sephiroth's figure in the corner of his eye. The sparks in his hand had turned into streaks of blue lightning around his arm.  
  
The single winged warrior leapt backwards opening a rift in the air to retreat through. At the same time a burst of light shot from Cloud's palm, the blue lightning cracked the air around as it closed in on the dark one.  
  
After the light died down Aerith was able to see again, been blinded by the initial burst. She looked at the spot where Sephiroth had been stood only to see an empty space. 'He got away?' She blinked and then turned back to Cloud who had stepped closer. The coldness in his eyes had disappeared and the strange blue glow that swirled around in the back of them had returned.  
  
Before Aerith could speak to ask one of the thousand questions filling her mind he took hold of her body by the waist. She quickly glanced down at his hands as they held onto her waist and then back up to his face, not knowing what else to do she lifted her arms and held onto his shoulders.  
  
Cloud smiled slightly at her confused look. Inside he could feel his heart beating stronger and fast enough to break through his ribs. Slowly he leaned over, his eyes looked down to her lips as they approached.  
  
Aerith slipped her hands between Cloud's arms and pulled on his back, the fact that the two wings that had once been there had now disappeared only held her attention for a moment. She pulled him tighter and leaned closer until she finally met his lips.  
  
_______________________  
  
Ok longer to update this time, blame it mostly on FFX-2. For some reason this chapter was a real pain to write, this is one of the plot parts of the story which are always hard to do. After finally watching Showdown of Fate I know what's going to happen in this story, most of all its not going to be the usual Cloud searching for Aerith fic like most of the others this one I'm going to try and do differently and have them separated in a different way. Thank you to everyone for all the reviews, I think that's a new record for me for the amount of reviews in one chapter. 


	12. The Fall of Hollow Bastion Part 1

Chapter 12 : The Fall of Hollow Bastion - The Beginning  
  
Aerith pulled back after a few moments, she felt dizzy from all the emotions she had experienced in the last few minutes. She looked up into Cloud's eyes, he wore a simple small smile on his face while staring back at her.  
  
There was no sound around them, the street was completely empty. She couldn't tell if that was good thing or not.  
  
Slowly she began to come round and focus more, in her mind she searched for the most important question out of the hundreds waiting.  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
Cloud let out a small sigh breaking eye contact, he ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at her. "Now, things change."  
  
Aerith looked at him curiously. "Change?"  
  
"Yeah... we have to go."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Cloud took hold of her hand and began to walk back down the street. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you."  
  
She pulled back halting the Soldier. "But, but what about what just happened? I want to know what's going on Cloud."  
  
Cloud turned round and took hold of both of Aerith's arms. "I promise you once this is done I will answer every question you have."  
  
Aerith nodded half satisfied with his proposal. On the plus side she would find out everything about him, on the minus she was going to have to wait a little longer.  
  
_____________________  
  
Sephiroth leaned against one of the trees in the forest, a few of the red sparks still clung round him from the recent jump. He opened up his black coat and studied the damage.  
  
"I don't believe he did it."  
  
Across his chest was a deep burn from the energy Cloud shot at him. The shirt he wore underneath the coat was incinerated, any normal person would have been killed.  
  
'That was only the tip as well. He had enough power to kill me easily.' He grunted as he pulled away the burnt pieces of fabric from his chest, just from looking at it he could tell it would take while to heal.  
  
"T-that Cetra, its h-her fault. I should have killed her when I had the chance instead of fooling around like an amateur." He slammed his fist into the tree, it had been a very long time since he had felt pain.  
  
"Even when the dark side of him had taken over, it's seem that it too doesn't want to kill her now." 'But why? It should have wanted to rip her throat out.' he punched the tree again causing the timber to crack.  
  
'There's no time left now to fix it. I'll just have to hope that when the dark side of his heart fully takes over, it will lose that will to protect her and Cloud will finally be able to complete his task with out anything holding him back.'  
  
_____________________  
  
Aerith walked quickly down the street, beside her Cloud walked just as fast while holding her hand making sure she kept up.  
  
"Why are we rushing?"  
  
"We don't have a lot of time, I want to be ready." Cloud continued to pull her along, every so often he would look behind to see if anything was following.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"For what's happening, or rather what's about to happen."  
  
"Happen?" Aerith repeated as soon as he said it, she was becoming tired of the endless amount of questions piling up.  
  
It was becoming darker now as the sun hid behind the horizon, slowly the air began to become colder and colder.  
  
"What Sephiroth's been talking about all along, been out of time. I understand what he means."  
  
In front of them one of the small shadows appeared and began to take shape. Cloud quickly circled around remembering the last time he tried to attack one of the things unarmed.  
  
Aerith stared back at it as they passed, she watched as it was accompanied by more of the small shadows. By the time they were down the far end of the street she could see there was a small crowd of them.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Heartless." Cloud answered. "Nothing but empty shadows." He picked up the pace again now practically dragging Aerith along.  
  
"Cloud wait. How do you know this?" She tugged on his arm forcing him to stop again.  
  
Cloud spun round and made sure they were alone before actually stopping, he knew he was going to have to explain some parts to her now anyway. "The other side of me. I-It knew, it's connected to the same darkness."  
  
"Other you, you mean that, back then you were someone else."  
  
The blond Soldier scratched his head trying to think of a way to explain it in a hurry. "Ok, all this time Sephiroth has been telling me about the darkness inside of myself. That darkness has enough power to take control of its own choices."  
  
"You mean this all about a split personality?"  
  
"Aaaah well sort of, except this personality is actually real not just inside my head. The darkness inside me created it so it could take control."  
  
Aerith stared blankly back at him, if she hadn't seen it for her self she would have thought he was going insane. 'Well, that may be true too.' "How do you know this now though and not before?"  
  
Cloud looked round and saw the creatures starting to appear in this area too. "Keep walking." He grabbed her arm and continued along. "I know because when it took over we became one part. Everything it was thinking, I was thinking. Until something snapped me out of it and I took control again."  
  
"What... snapped you out?"  
  
He glanced over at her as they walked. "...It doesn't matter."  
  
She gave him a curious look but soon shrugged it off. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Right now to your home, after I pick up a few things we then head to Zanarkand."  
  
"Zanarkand? I've never heard of that city."  
  
They reached Aerith's house and stopped just in front of the door. "That's because it's not a city, it's a world not too far form here."  
  
Aerith stopped and stared at Cloud, she raised one eyebrow as far as it would go. "Are you sure your ok Cloud?"  
  
"Look, I know it sounds stupid but we need to go very soon." He opened the door walked through.  
  
"Ok, ok lets say you not having a breakdown and there is a place called Zanarkand. How do we get there?"  
  
Cloud stopped in his tracks and turned round to face her. "Well, I haven't got that far yet."  
  
____________________  
  
Squall ran and hid behind the corner of a near by house. The behemoth stomped by a few seconds later destroying everything and everyone that dared cross its path.  
  
'What the hell is that thing?'  
  
He drew his gun blade and ran at the creature slashing into its leg, even while pulling the trigger as he slashed the damaged caused seemed to be minimal. The huge creature kicked back knocking the SeeD member a few meters away.  
  
A few other SeeD troops ran past him and tried to attack the monster but again they seemed to have little effect against it.  
  
Squall clenched his fist feeling helpless against such an opponent, the SeeD members who were still attacking were been tossed aside with little effort from the monster.  
  
"Fall back!" He looked round to see his commanding officer fighting one of the smaller creatures and barely winning. Hesitating for only a moment before accepting his orders Squall then retreated back to the castle gates where a small group seemed to be fighting off the dark creatures.  
  
___________________  
  
"Your really sure about this?"  
  
Aerith watched as Cloud opened up the bag and began to throw various pieces of equipment and weapons he had into it.  
  
"I told you, we have to go and we have to go now."  
  
"W-what about the others." She didn't like the thought of leaving behind Cid her 'father' figure and Yuffie the person she had closest to a sister.  
  
Cloud stopped for a moment and looked up at her, he could easily see she was trying to make sense of every thing that was going on. 'Hell, I barely understand myself.'  
  
"Go get them, but hurry up. I want to at least leave the city before morning."  
  
"What about this.. Zanarkand place? How do we get there?"  
  
Cloud rubbed his head feeling the answer was just at the tip of his mind but he just couldn't remember how, the darkness knew, but it wouldn't let him. "I-I don't know, Sephiroth and those creatures, they know." He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands.  
  
Aerith paused for a moment before sitting down next to him, she slid her arm around his back and pulled away one of his hands with the other. Cloud knew there wasn't much time to prepare but he couldn't help but lean into Aerith's caring arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Yuffie walked in to the room. "I head a load of banging and.. ohh are you guys? I'll just leave two to it." She grinned sheepishly before creeping back out side.  
  
"Yuffie." Aerith, a little embarrassed her self at what the ninja thought they were doing shouted. "We're not doing... that, so come back."  
  
The young ninja crept back in with a slightly red face. "Sooo what are you doing."  
  
"Leaving." Cloud stood up and continued to pack his bag again.  
  
"You are, why? I thought you two were getting along."  
  
"He means all of us." Aerith added.  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
"Pack what you can carry and hurry up. We're leaving soon."  
  
"What Cloud is politely saying is for some important reason we have to leave before something.. erm happens." She finished off slightly confused. "What is going to happen?"  
  
"This world is about to be connected and swallowed by darkness. We have to leave here and find some where safe before that happened." Cloud answered.  
  
Yuffie's face went blank. "Is he serious?"  
  
Aerith looked over at Cloud as he continued to pack. "He certainly looks it."  
  
"W-where are we going?"  
  
"Zanarkand." Cloud said while sighing. "Now will you please hurry up and get ready."  
  
"Will you tell Cid as well Yuffie?"  
  
"Cid? He's not here. I think he's still at the castle working on what ever he's been working on."  
  
Aerith shot a glance at Cloud. "We can go get him right? We're not going to leave him right?"  
  
Cloud looked up and gave her a quick smile. "Don't worry we'll get Cid."  
  
Aerith nodded relived, she looked at the half full bag on the bed and realized she should get a move on before Cloud drags her out with only the clothes on her body to ware. "Ok, Yuffie lets get ready."  
  
The young ninja nodded still half believing this was some sort of practical joke. "Umm sure.."  
  
_____________________  
  
"Do you think he's serious?" Yuffie looked over at the brunette.  
  
"He seems it." Aerith continued to pack tightly in the few dresses she owned, it was times like this she was happy she wasn't rich and had hundreds to choose from. "I still don't know how he plans to leave this world though."  
  
"Gawd this isn't fair, why do we have to go." She wined. "I bet it's just a joke anyway."  
  
"Yuffie, I trust Cloud and if he says we need to go then we really need to go."  
  
The young ninja sat down on the bed letting out a loud sigh. "Well, where ever were going better have single rooms. No way am I bunking with Cid."  
  
"I'm sure it will Yuff." She packed in the last dress and then battled with the zipper to close the bag, at the same time a large thud from behind caught to two off guard.  
  
"You two ready?" Cloud asked as he threw he bag on the floor.  
  
Aerith finished pulling on the zipper and nodded. "Yup, only Yuffie to go now..." She looked up at the young girl.  
  
"I'm done," The black haired girl lifted up a small rucksack and grinned.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes and lifted up Aerith's bag along with his own. "Too late to change your mind."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We pick up Cid right?" Aerith said as she took her bag back determined to carry it by her self.  
  
"Yeah, next stop the castle." He grinned a little as Aerith dragged the bag along the floor muttering a few words under her breath about the weight of a few dresses and books. "Let's go."  
  
__________________________  
  
Ok smaller chapter but this is the first of about three parts. I know I cheated a bit using Zanarkand but then again I didn't want to create a totally new world, plus this way I can use some of the other FF characters too. Also thank you to all my reviewers, only 1 away now from the big 50 so keep them coming. 


	13. The Fall of Hollow Bastion Part 2

Chapter 13: The Fall of Hollow Bastion – Cid's New Toy  
  
The three ran down the dark street, all around them Heartless began to form and take shape. Cloud resisted the urge to take his sword and fight them off and instead continued to run towards the huge castle in the center of town.  
  
The entire city was in chaos as the shadows raided every house they came across. In the back of his mind Cloud silently hoped that they wouldn't come across anything bigger to slow them down.  
  
'Straight in and out to get Cid, then pick up Zack, he'll most likely be helping fight off the creatures near the castle.' He looked over his shoulder and saw Aerith and Yuffie keeping up with him. 'Then that just leaves the problem of getting away from this place. I don't know how to use the rift opening method Sephiroth knows about.'  
  
"Hey look!" Yuffie shouted while pointing ahead. "I can see the gates."  
  
Cloud snapped out of his daydreaming and looked ahead. In front of the huge metal gates of the castle he could see the Soldier reinforcements fighting away the shadows. SeeD members were also fighting them off but even with their combined force the fight was becoming in favor of the shadows.  
  
The three stopped just a little away from the fighting, Cloud didn't want to get involved anymore than he had too. "So where will Cid be?"  
  
Yuffie just looked at him and shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Aerith shook her head sighing. "Don't you two listen to him?"  
  
The two stared blankly back at her. "...?"  
  
She sighed again before explaining. "He keeps going on about that project for Ansem, you know, the one he complains about every morning?"  
  
"Oh yeah." They both replied.  
  
"He's most likely in the work station."  
  
"Make sense I guess." Yuffie turned round and pointed at the castle. "Well, the station is over there. So how are we going to get through?"  
  
Cloud examined the situation, the castle was been attacked from all sides but so far the Soldier's and SeeD members seemed to be holding the shadows off at the gates. "Ok, simple." Cloud handed his bag over to the girls. "Take this and find Cid, I'll help distract the shadows while you slip by."  
  
Before giving the two a chance to argue Cloud drew his sword and ran straight a head at the on going fight. Aerith stood with both her arms dragged down by the heavy bags. 'He does this on purpose I know it.'  
  
"So are we going?"  
  
"Huh?" The flower girl looked down as Yuffie took the other side of the bag to help lift it. "Yeah, I guess it's now or never."  
  
The two ran ahead straight through the fighting, the shadows didn't seem to take any notice of them and continued to attack the Soldier's defending the castle. Aerith gave a quick look back and saw Cloud fighting off one of the shadows up until something strong hit into her back. After hitting the ground she soon felt a pair of hands pull her back up.  
  
"Aerith are you ok?"  
  
"S-Squall? Uhh yeah I, just a bit dizzy." She brushed the dirt of off her hands. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Squall took a quick glance round to make sure nothing was coming their way before answering. "SeeD has orders to keep these creatures away from the castle, every member has been called into action. What about you? This place is too dangerous for you two."  
  
"We're here for Cid." Yuffie answered.  
  
"Cloud says we need to leave here soon but first we came here to find Cid." Aerith picked up her and Cloud's bag again. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"No but, I haven't been looking, have you tried the work station?"  
  
"That's our next stop." She made another quick look to make sure Cloud was ok. "You should come too."  
  
"Come where? Wait it doesn't matter, I can't leave now the city is in chaos."  
  
"Well Cloud said it doesn't matter, this place is history soon." Yuffie just finished speaking as Squall leapt at her, the SeeD member grabbed hold of the ninja before throwing her to the side. As he did one of the small armored shadows attacked the spot Yuffie had been standing in, it swung its claws through the air and managed to make contact with Squall's arm, tearing the flesh apart.  
  
Squall let out a small cry as the creature ripped though his arm, along with the pain off the attack he suddenly found that he could even move it at all. The shadow spun round to make another attack only to be hit in it's face by Aerith's staff, the force of the impact bent the shadows form and sent it though the air a few meters.  
  
"Quick, come on." She quickly retracted the weapon and went to aid Squall.  
  
"I'm, I'm ok." Squall rubbed his arm hoping to get some feeling back in it. "You should hurry and find Cid before things get worse."  
  
"What about you?" Yuffie added.  
  
"I'm ok, this should hopefully ware off after a while."  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Aerith tapped her foot on the floor becoming impatient. "You'll be helpless."  
  
"I'll be fine." He dropped to his knees as the numbness spread to his leg.  
  
The flower girl didn't look to convinced, she took hold of Squall's arm and dragged him aside, forfeiting her bag as a result. "You're coming with us." She nodded at Yuffie who took hold off his other arm.  
  
"Right, so stop complaining and help us get to the work station."  
  
Squall glanced between the two girls and gave in, the numbness in his body was not getting any better. In fact it was becoming worse climbing up his arm and on to his chest. 'Hell, if I can't break away form two girls what chance do I have against these things?' Reluctantly he nodded and pointed towards the direction of the workstation, all the time feeling worse and worse about abandoning his post.  
  
__________________________  
  
Cloud lunged forward and cut the shadow in front of him clean in half. These smaller ones were actually easy to take out as long as they weren't in groups.  
  
He shot a quick glance at where Aerith and Yuffie had been last and sighed in relief that they were finally heading towards the castle. 'Finally, now I can get out of here.'  
  
He turned to run towards the castle but then was suddenly hit by something out of place. 'Wait, Zack, he was should be here.' The blond Soldier looked at the fighters and the few that had fallen. 'He's not here. Great, another delay.'  
  
A few more of the fighters had fallen, if it was this bad here he didn't even want to think how bad it was everywhere else in the city. 'Nothing I can do about it now.'  
  
Cloud sheathed his sword and ran towards the Soldier compound and barracks figuring it was the place he would most likely be. Zack had decided to stay in the barracks instead of living somewhere else, he said he liked not having to make his own lunch or laundry. 'Lazy pain in the ass.'  
  
He reach the barracks and ran inside, unfortunately the place was empty apart from one of the smaller shadows. It didn't take any notice of Cloud and instead seemed to be attacking the lights that hung down from the ceiling, of course the two meter gap between it and the light made it quite difficult. 'Idiot.' Deciding to leave the creature to its task Cloud move on to the next building, the training area.  
  
Inside the building was basically one big empty room so Soldier's and SeeD members could practice easily. 'Empty again.' Cloud clenched his fists getting impatient, the only thing in the room was another shadow, though, this one seemed bigger. As it took form it began to be surrounded by some sort of armor, attached to its arm appeared and huge shield that oddly seemed alive its self. The creature overall looked like a huge gorilla in and suit of armor.  
  
Cloud initially decided to ignore the creature but by the time he had turned to the door the huge armored creature had charged at him and already covered half of the gap between them. 'Fast for walking pile of metal.' Not too put off by the creatures hulking size Cloud drew his sword and stood his ground, as the monster approached he swung his sword fiercely but as the blade made contact with the shield the small animal like face grabbed hold of it pulling it away from him.  
  
Cloud stared helplessly as the shield 'thing' spat out his sword on to the ground. 'Helpful.' The other part of the creature then charged at him again and slammed the shield in to Cloud knocking him off of his feet.  
  
A wave of pain washed over his chest from where he'd been hit, the creature was much stronger than it looked.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Cloud looked up seeing an open hand and a face with a cocky grin on it. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Zack laughed but didn't bother to answer. "You just stay there then and I'll handle this". The black haired Soldier raised his weapon and stared at the armored shadow. Once again the creature lunged forward and tried to bulldoze its opponent down. Zack took a quick simple step to the right while aiming his sword sideways.  
  
The creature charged into the empty space Zack had occupied only moments ago and instead of hitting its target it felt the Soldier as he rammed his sword deep into the monsters side. The black substance inside the armor melted away after the single fatal wound had been made, after a few seconds all that was left was an empty shell.  
  
"Easy." Zack grinned and propped his weapon up against his shoulder. "Well.. once you've trashed a few of them."  
  
"Great now move it." Cloud stood up and retrieved his sword. "We don't have much time."  
  
"Still in a good mood I see." He sighed while shaking his head. "So what you got planed now."  
  
"We're meeting up with Aerith and the others in the work station." Cloud turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"So you patched things up then?" Zack couldn't help let the smile escape on his face. "I knew you liked her."  
  
Cloud turned round and grabbed hold of his arm and pulled the younger Soldier ahead of him. "Stop talking and start walking. If you haven't noticed already this place is under attack."  
  
"Ok, ok. So why are we going to the station?"  
  
"To pick up Cid before we leave."  
  
"Leave?" Zack scratched the back of his head as he followed Cloud out of the building. "Why do I always feel like I'm missing something."  
  
_______________________  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look old man get your gear packed and move it." Yuffie dragged Cid away from the desk for the third time.  
  
"Cid please, Cloud says we don't have much time left." Aerith pleaded with the pilot.  
  
"Cloud? Sounds to me like he's gone of his block again." Cid pulled away from Yuffie and went back to the two components on his desk.  
  
"But he's serious, we have to leave for Zanarkand now."  
  
"Zanar-what? You sure he's not going nuts?"  
  
"Yes, now will you please hurry up."  
  
Cid turned to face her and saw the serious look she had on, he sighed before answering. "Fine fine, I'm coming. Where is this place then? On this continent or over the ocean."  
  
"Cloud says its another world."  
  
The pilot nearly dropped the cigarette in his mouth as Yuffie answered him. "Another world? Ok, now you sure he's not going nuts?"  
  
"Cid." Aerith stared at him.  
  
"Ok, ok. Actually it not such a crazy thing when I think about it."  
  
Yuffie looked a little stunned. "It's not?"  
  
Cid scratched his head while looking at some of the papers on his desk. "If this Zanarkand is another world, do you have any idea how to get to there?"  
  
"Erm no, Cloud said we would need to figure that out after we got out of the city." Aerith looked curiously at the grin that was building on Cid's face. "Why, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Heh, just a little something I've been working on." He picked up some of the papers and walked over to one of the large steel doors. "You coming?"  
  
"Umm... sure." Aerith and Yuffie exchanged looks before following. "Squall you coming?"  
  
Squall walked down the stairs returning from his look out position, his leg had mostly recovered but his arm was still useless. "Now what?"  
  
"Just follow me." Cid pulled back the two steel doors and walked through.  
  
Aerith followed next as dropped her mouth as she saw the huge ship docked inside the hanger. "Wow."  
  
"Whoa cool, what is that thing?" Yuffie ran in and immediately after. "Did you build it?"  
  
"Of course, once you figure out how to use those pieces the rest is simple."  
  
"Does it work?" Aerith walk up to it and ran her hand over the strange looking substance. The soft looking jelly like material was actually rock solid.  
  
"Of course it works." Cid snapped. "I built it didn't I."  
  
The flower girl smiled at his cockiness, ever since she was a child Cid had always taken great pride in his work.  
  
"So lets go."  
  
"...?" The three stared confused. "Go?"  
  
Cid push a button on the side of the ship and the ramp lowered down to the floor. "Yes, as in leave this place?"  
  
"Were taking the ship?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"It can travel to other worlds?" Aerith added.  
  
"Of course, I think." Cid scratched his head again but then shook off his doubt. "You got any other way off getting off of this rock?"  
  
Aerith looked at the other two, Yuffie seemed excited to bored the ship, even Squall looked curious to the new addition of Cid's work.  
  
"What about Cloud?" Yuffie asked as she headed towards the ramp.  
  
Aerith answered instantly. "We're going to wait for him."  
  
"Maybe I should go look for him." Squall offered and turned to exit the room.  
  
"No, then we'll have two people missing instead of one. I'm sure Cloud will be here."  
  
At that point they heard steps coming from the stairs in the next room, Aerith ran over and was the first to greet the person.  
  
"Hey I finally found ya." Zack jumped off the last three steps as he was met by the group.  
  
"You took your time." Yuffie complained.  
  
"Hey, well, we kinda ran into some trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Aerith repeated. "What kind of trouble? And where's Cloud?"  
  
Zack sighed and tried to delay his answer, he purposely blocked the stairway knowing what would happen. "Well..."  
  
________________________  
  
Outside in the middle of the courtyard the two Soldiers stared each other down. All around them the other fighters continued to fight the heartless, they dared not interfere knowing they were out classed.  
  
"I was surprised by your defiance." Sephiroth scowled at the blond Soldier, he was no longer amused by Cloud's resistance as before.  
  
"I don't care, what ever plans you had you can just forget them." Cloud held his weapon in his hands ready for any attack. "I won't listen to your crap anymore."  
  
Sephiroth's look grew darker. "I have put too much into this to have it ruined by you." His hand brushed by the handle of his sword.  
  
Cloud grinned happy he was causing such a problem. "Like I said, I don't care. I will never help you."  
  
"Very well." He griped the handle lightly. "Then I guess there is no other way this can go."  
  
Cloud braced himself griping the sword tighter while aiming the blade towards his target. "Fine."  
  
___________________  
  
And that's all for now, I should hopefully have part 3 up shortly. As usual thank you to all my usual reviewers along with some new ones, I'm glad you all like the Zanarkand idea too. 


	14. The Fall of Hollow Bastion Part 3

Chapter 14: The Fall of Hollow Bastion - Lady Luck  
  
"Zack, get out of my way before I really hurt you."  
  
Aerith ran at the Soldier again trying to force her way past.  
  
"You know I can't let you." Zack stumbled back a bit but managed to grab hold of her arms as she tried to push by. "Cloud made me promise not to let you come after him."  
  
"But what if he gets hurt? Or even worse killed?"  
  
"Then you won't be much help to him." He pulled her away from the stairs, lifting her up off the ground.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Yuffie asked as Zack walked by her.  
  
"I don't know, he told me to wait ten minutes and if he doesn't show up then I'm suppose to take you guys to some place called Zanarkand." He chuckled to himself. "How I'm supposed to do that I don't know."  
  
"We already have a way." Squall said as he helped Cid carry supplies on board the ship.  
  
"Huh? What do you, whoa.."  
  
Cid grinned as Zack gawked at the huge ship docked across in the next room.  
  
"Big ship." He walked over a little stunned, as he did his grip on Aerith loosened a little. The young Cetra took advantage of this and made a break from the stairs only to be tackled to the floor.  
  
"G-get off of me!"  
  
"W-why must you... make my job so.. difficult?" Zack struggled to keep the girl from escaping.  
  
"Why.. won't.. you... just let me... go?"  
  
"Apart from the fact I don't want you to get killed, Cloud would also kill me if I let you go."  
  
"He has good logic." Yuffie added.  
  
After a few more moments of struggling Aerith finally gave in. "Fine. I won't go."  
  
Zack stood up and watched her carefully. "Ok? No more running?"  
  
The flower girl nodded and walked over to the ship. "Don't think we're going to leave with out him though."  
  
Zack grinned while scratching the back of his head. "She always been like this?" He looked over at Cid who had the same expression.  
  
"Ha, this is nothing. Just wait until she really gets wound up."  
  
______________________  
  
Cloud pushed open the huge doors leading to the castle. Along his arm a thick trickle of blood dripped down on to the floor.  
  
'Idiot. You absolute idiot.' He cursed a few times as he entered the main room, he knew Sephiroth was surly on his trail. From the moment the fight started Cloud had known he'd lose, Sephiroth had stopped pulling punches like before and with out any help from his 'other' self Cloud knew his only choice was to run.  
  
He quickly sprinted up the stairs and on to the second floor when his hunter appeared in front of him.  
  
"Leaving? I'm surprised at you Cloud." The one winged menace leapt forward and slashed at Cloud missing his chest by a mere inch.  
  
"Yeah well," Cloud returned the attack again hitting nothing. "I have plans made already." As they turned to see each other a small earthquake shook the room but the two ignored it.  
  
Sephiroth laughed but he wasn't really amused by this anymore. "You should have taken me up on my offer."  
  
The blond Soldier ran straight ahead swinging his blade knowing what action his opponent would take. "Go to hell." As he reached him his target disappeared into another rift. Cloud grinned slightly and carried on running down the corridor now Sephiroth had left.  
  
Behind him Sephiroth appeared again and cursed himself after realizing Cloud's trick.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Is that the last of em?"  
  
"Yeah." Squall handed over the last create to Cid. "Now what?"  
  
"Now," Cid looked down the ramp at the others, especially Aerith. "Now we can go any time."  
  
A small silence followed before Zack tried to break it. "You think Ansem is going to let us take off with this thing?"  
  
"Heh, what he doesn't know won't kill him. Besides, I'm the one who built it."  
  
Zack shrugged at the pilot's logic. "Meh, suits me."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Yuffie looked at her watch. "It's been ten minutes, do you think he's coming?"  
  
Another small silence.  
  
"Of course he will." Zack slowly walk up the ramp.  
  
"But he doesn't even know we have a ship." Aerith began to pace back and forth. "He just thinks we're going to leave the city."  
  
"Stay here too long and we might loose our chance. Those quakes are becoming worse"  
  
Aerith looked at Squall and tried to find a reason to argue. 'If it wasn't for Cloud we wouldn't even know we had to leave, that's one easy.' She clenched her fists feeling helpless. 'Why did he have to stay and fight?'  
  
The room shook again, this time loosening some of the stone from the roof. Dust and a few small rocks fell to the floor covering it in a thin layer of dirt.  
  
"We should at least get in side the ship, if these quakes loosen up anything bigger it could be dangerous."  
  
Yuffie agreed with Cid and ran up the ramp of the ship. "Come on Aerith. Won't be much good if you get knocked unconscious will it?"  
  
Aerith nodded and slowly walked up the ramp as she kept glancing at the stairs in the other room.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Come on you stupid thing go faster."  
  
Cloud looked over the side of the lift not seeing anything below. He had never been past the library before so he was just hoping on some back way out of the castle to show up.  
  
He paced around the small lift again still keeping his alertness on full. Sephiroth had disappeared not long after he reached the first lift, but that didn't mean he'd stopped chasing him.  
  
The floating platform then came to a halt and Cloud was sent out side onto the next floor. "Finally." He walked round the balcony and realized just how far up the lift had taken him.  
  
Down below he could make out the entire city, even in the darkness of night. He sighed slightly knowing that down there it wasn't as peaceful as it looked from where he was standing. Another one of the small quakes caused him to stumble, except this time it didn't stay small. The ground continued to shake and Cloud stared in disbelief as the huge white castle he was standing on changed. The white stones began to turn a dark red colour and grow out, leaving the still normal parts alone.  
  
The shaking continued and Cloud was thrown to the floor, he pulled himself to the side of the balcony and looked down into the city below. His disbelief grew even further as the city began to shift and crack. The buildings in each area crumbled under the force of the quake. And if just to finish the job, it started at the base of the castle, a wave of darkness hit and spread over the entire area surrounding.  
  
Cloud lifted him self up and tried to walk over to the wall of the castle, he push his back up against it to keep from falling over again. After a few more moments the shaking stopped and he was able to support himself with out aid of the castle wall. He pushed off and walked up to the edge, staring down at the emptiness below.  
  
Now where the city had once been was an endless abyss of water. This stretched out to all sides of the horizon, the only land in sight was what Cloud was already stood on. He turned round to look at that too, the once pure white castle was now spilt in two, on one side the white stone still remained and the other a dark twin reaching out to take control.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
The blond Soldier looked down at the water again. 'What about the others? Did they make it?' He doubted that they could have out run the wave of darkness that hit the city, it just seemed impossible. Cloud clenched his fists and turn to the stone wall, he stuck the solid stone with his fist, then again and again until he felt the heat in his fingers raise to a painful burn.  
  
As he stopped he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned his head to look and saw the small black feather that had landed there. He instantly looked straight up, seeing the balcony on the next floor. A dark figure was stood at the edge for only a moment before walking away.  
  
"You."  
  
Cloud clenched his fists again ignoring the pain that came with it.  
  
"This is all your fault."  
  
He sprinted into the next corridor and punched the lift call sphere. On the ride up to the next floor he drew his sword and stood waiting for his chance for revenge.  
  
___________________  
  
"Look, we have to go now. If we wait any longer the whole roof is gonna collapse onto us."  
  
Cid on a switch next to the ramp and a moment later it began to lift up.  
  
"But we can't just leave." Aerith pleaded. She knew it was dangerous to stay but she was determined not to listen to leave.  
  
"Look girl if I don't get this thing in the air soon then we're all gonna kick it."  
  
She followed the pilot into the cockpit where there seemed to be a number of warning lights flashing.  
  
Yuffie was already strapped into her seat and looking fairly nervous as she dug her nails into the seat. Squall on the other hand looked quite calm though he seemed to be in a world of his own as he stared out of the window.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Zack followed up behind Aerith and looked out of the window. "It's not looking to good at the moment."  
  
Aerith watched Cid as he stood over the front panel and began to do something with all the controls, she chewed her lip harder as she moved over to one of the seats.  
  
"Well?" Zack looked round at the crew.  
  
Cid looked over his shoulder and sighed. "We either go now or lose our chance." He pushed another button and outside in front of the ship one of the huge over sized doors began to open. Out side a wave of fresh air came through into the half cave, half station.  
  
Aerith sat down and tied the seat belt around her waist while saying nothing. She knew Cid was right but she just hoped he would understand her silence was the best 'ok' he was going to get.  
  
Zack sat down next to her and placed his sword down by the side of the seat. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out ok."  
  
"How can you say that?" Aerith tilted her head while staring at the floor.  
  
"Because, that's what I always tell Cloud on every mission we go through. And it always come true."  
  
The flower girl stayed quite but silently hoped he was right.  
  
Cid sat down in the pilot seat and took hold of the controls, the ship began to shake as the engines came alive. "Ok everybody, hold on to you draws and don't $%"£ in em."  
  
Zack looked over at Squall with a confused look on his face and the SeeD member could only do the same back.  
  
The ship lined up with the opening in the walls and began to accelerate. As soon as they neared the exit Cid flipped another switch and the thrusters kicked in practically throwing the craft into the air as it left the cave.  
  
As they ascended into the air a thick wave of black covered the area below the ship. The crew watched as the darkness devoured the city in a single sweep.  
  
"God dam," Cid tilted the ship sideways a bit so he could see below. "I guess he wasn't going nuts."  
  
"Whoa, it's just.. gone." Zack dropped his jaw as he watched the darkness fade away leaving just an endless plain of water.  
  
"Is there anything left?" Yuffie unlocked her belt and pressed up against the window.  
  
"The castle." Aerith answered as she did the same on the other side of the cockpit.  
  
"There's something wrong with it." Squall stood next to her. "It's changing too."  
  
"Well, I guess it don't hurt to look." Cid turned the wheel and the ship followed its course and headed towards the castle.  
  
______________________  
  
Cloud parried another blow from the masamune, as the blades clashed they sent sparks into the still night air.  
  
He carefully maneuvered himself so Sephiroth couldn't push him off of the balcony, one wrong step their and it would be a quick end to this fight. Sephiroth lunged at Cloud and disappeared from in front of the Soldier as he swung his sword, he appeared again just a few inches behind and thrust his elbow in to Cloud's back.  
  
Cloud staggered forward feeling an overwhelming amount of pain from the blow, the muscles on his back throbbed in agony.  
  
"I'm giving you this last chance Cloud." Sephiroth held out his arm towards the Soldier. "It's the only choice you have left."  
  
Collapsing down onto one knee Cloud still refused to listen. "Are you deaf? I told you to go $%^& yourself." He pushed off with his leg and sprinted towards Sephiroth, their blades clashed again in the air.  
  
The single winged Soldier pulled his sword away and took hold of Cloud's neck, he squeezed it firmly as Cloud struggled to free himself. "Why do you deny my offer? Are you looking forward to death so much?"  
  
Cloud felt himself go light headed as the blood struggle to reach his mind, his sword loosened in his hand and fell to the floor. He still managed to let out a small laugh. "W-why not? Not like there's anything left."  
  
Sephiroth smirked a little at Cloud's logic. "Very well, if you wish it then it's the least I can do to help."  
  
Cloud felt the grip on his neck become tighter, his efforts to break free were useless and only exhausted him further. His vision began to blur and his face burned feeling the blood trying to force its way around. An odd wave of air blew across his face, enough for his now dimmed senses to take notice of. The gust of wind blew stronger and stronger.  
  
Sephiroth too noticed this and tilted his head to look out towards the open plains. His eyes just caught on to the sparks of light before they hit his body, the force of the blow caused him to drop his prey and stagger forwards.  
  
Cloud dropped to his knees taking in a deep breath, his vision cleared up and he was able to see the cause of his release. The huge flying object circled around for another attack. On the side of the ship he could just make out the painted redheaded girl dressed in a bikini. 'Lady luck? That's Cid's...'  
  
Sephiroth spun round enraged by the interruption, he was only stunned by the sight for a split second before deciding to take care of the menace.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Hell yeah, bet that hurt." Zack laughed as he fired away. The ships cannons let out small bursts of fire on to the balcony of the castle.  
  
Cid maneuvered the ship round so the cannons could keep a lock on Sephiroth. The ex-Soldier was forced to take to the air to avoid the fire.  
  
"I can't see." Aerith ran over to the other side of the cockpit as the ship turned.  
  
"Hey, trigger happy." Cid turned to Zack. "Keep that freak away while I move in, if he scratches my ship with that sword I'm blaming you."  
  
Zack nodded still happy with his task, he let out another burst of fire that just missed Sephiroth as he rested on the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Is Cloud there?" Yuffie ran around the cockpit trying to get a good view.  
  
Squall stood next to Cid scanning the side of the castle. "He is," He pointed to the balcony Sephiroth was just on. "There, at the front."  
  
Cid nodded and flew in closer.  
  
_______________________  
  
Cloud rolled over onto his back, the wind blew his hair across his face. Above him Sephiroth had taken to the air and was desperately trying to avoid the incoming fire. Even a 1st Class Soldier had difficulty avoiding 'that' type of weapon fire.  
  
Another blast hit the walls just clipping the winged Soldiers arm, he dropped to the floor and stared coldly at the ship as it closed in. He gazed down and saw that Cloud had managed to stand up. 'Hmph, I don't think so.' He charged towards the dazed Soldier and drew his sword ready cause what he decide would be the final blow. But as he neared another blast hit just in front of him, though this time it wasn't from the ships cannons.  
  
He looked over away from Cloud and saw the craft had lowered its cargo bay, at the end stood the fighter he had faced before and the Cetra. 'Still alive hm? Fine.' Sephiroth raised his arm and built up his strength, the tips of his fingers lit up in a blaze of fire and it soon spread along the rest of his arm.  
  
The two had already taken notice of this attack and tried to take cover behind one of the cargo creates. Sephiroth smiled knowing that wouldn't help them, this would be enough to rid himself of those annoyances, his arm tingled in anticipation.  
  
'One last look.' The thought of seeing Cloud's face before their end was something he wouldn't want to miss. Sephiroth turn to look but was caught off as Cloud was no longer stood at the edge of the balcony, instead the space he had been stood in was empty. 'Strange, I never thought of Cloud as a deserter. Oh well, this will do.' He turned back to finish his attack when an overwhelming pain his side.  
  
Sephiroth looked to his side and saw a pair of blue eyes staring coldly back at him. Cloud thrust his sword deeper into Sephiroth's side running it straight through his body. The ex-Soldier looked back at him, apart from the pain showing in his face it was the look of absolute shock that satisfied Cloud. He knew Sephiroth never saw it coming, that no matter how powerful he was this was something he couldn't stop.  
  
"Huh.. Looks like you're off your game today."  
  
Sephiroth yelled and punched into Cloud's chest sending him across the balcony, as he was thrown back the sword pulled out of his body sending another wave of pain through the ex-generals body. He staggered backwards cursing himself for letting this happen.  
  
Cloud landed on his back feeling the stone floor hit his body. He stared upwards at the night sky before realizing what had happened, he lifted the top part of his body just in time to see Sephiroth limping away into another rift. 'Running away? Ha ha, I never though I'd ever see that.' Cloud smiled to himself as he put his head back down, slowly the exhaustion in his body caught up and instead of fighting it he decide to just to close his eyes and let it happen.  
  
__________________  
  
And that's the end of part 3. I practical wrote this chapter in one day so it means a much quicker update. As for the length of this fic I'm in two minds, I could either finish it up in another few chapters or continue it through to the end of KH which do you think? 


	15. A Day in the Life of Sephiroth

Chapter 15 : A Day in the Life of Sephiroth  
  
Although a place thought to be hotter than any other realm, the underworld was surprisingly cold. The blue flames that burned around the walls provided no heat as the wandering souls made their way to their own personal torment.  
  
The cavern they were in was huge, every step they took echoed along the walls. The walkway in the center of the cavern was suspended by and unknown force thousands of meters in the air. Down below was dark abyss that never seemed to end, the darkness that shadowed the bottom just swallowed everything thing that entered like a black hole.  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes. Something pinged in his mind waking him out of his sleep. The coldness in the area took his attention, shivers ran up his spine, a feeling he had almost forgotten.  
  
Trying to ignore his senses the ex-Soldier crawled to his feet. The time before he fell a sleep was unknown and Sephiroth tried to understand where he was. The fight with Cloud and the ship had ended badly, that much he could remember. But after that there were only pictures in his mind that didn't make sense.  
  
The wound. The one that Cloud had given him. Sephiroth looked down to see it but found nothing, his clothing was unscratched and in perfect condition along with the rest of his body.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked not realizing he said it out loud. His attention spread to the dark area around him. He was placed on top of a small rocky platform, suspended high in the air. Across from him was the long walkway, along it people trudged slowly along its path taking no notice of him.  
  
"It can't be." He whispered in his breath. On the platform a few loose rocks were spread about, Sephiroth leaned down to pick one up only to find his hand pass straight through the solid matter.  
  
"No.." He tried again and again each time failing to take hold of the stone. "No, no, no.."  
  
Each time he tried the stone laid perfectly still, Sephiroth grew panicky dropping to his knees and trying to at least punch the rock. After trying countless times he cried out in anger, his voice sending a thunderous echo through the cavern.  
  
"Him." He stood up breathing heavily. "He did this. How could he?" The ex- general clenched his fists, his teeth grinding against each other. "How dare he! That pitiful creature did this! I hate him." He spun round towards the walkway. "I hate him!" He repeated, his voice becoming louder and louder until he was shouting at his voices limit. "I hate him!"  
  
The last one thundered down the cavern once again. Sephiroth stood still clenching his fists, his blood heating in his veins as he stared in to space.  
  
His attention finally fixed on the traveling souls once again. He watched them walking in single file towards the end of the cavern.  
  
Without hesitating Sephiroth spread his single wing and leapt the distance from the platform to the walkway with out effort. As soon as he landed he began a quick pace along path. He didn't care about the few that stood in his way as he threw them a side, off the walkway and into the abyss below.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Next."  
  
The short, stubby demon looked away from his book and saw the dark coated figure walk forwards. He ran his finger down his list to the next entry and frowned.  
  
"You're not next."  
  
Sephiroth stared in disgust at the creature that was sat upon a tall chair in front of him, with an old looking single desk in front. It didn't look very threatening, it's thick blue skin and chubby appearance made it seem more of a joke than anything else.  
  
"I am now." He replied coldly.  
  
"Look here, we have rules to follow. You are to remain in line until it is your turn understand?"  
  
Sephiroth looked back at the last person he passed on his way here. A chubby looking man was stood behind him, his origin was unknown to the ex- general but then again he didn't care.  
  
"Would this be the next one?" He raised his eyebrow trying to look sincere.  
  
"Yes now let him pass." The small demon demanded.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and took one step to the side, he bowed his head as a butler would when his master entered the house. "Very well."  
  
The chubby looking man snorted un amused at Sephiroth and began to walk forwards. Sephiroth could see in to him and he could tell the dark, sick life this man had led, which would explain why he was here.  
  
The man stopped in front of the desk looking quite nervous. The blue demon sighed and ran his finger down the list again up until he heard a 'swishing' sound and then a soft thud. He looked up to see the dark coated man sheathing his sword and the chubby one laying in two piles to the side.  
  
Sephiroth stepped forward and grinned. "I believe I am next."  
  
The demon stood up on the chair and stared down at the ex-Soldier. "Who do you think you are? Unless you get back in line you'll be in more trouble then you dare dream."  
  
Sephiroth let out a single laugh and jump into the air landing on the desk. He leaned down and picked up the blue demon, he grinned happy that he could actually touch these creatures. "Are you going to make good on that threat?"  
  
The demon swallowed hard as Sephiroth's grip tightened. "Y-you b-b-better stop t-this."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
Behind them a blue swirl of flames erupted and a figure appeared in the middle as they died down. "What going on here? You think I have all day to just torment these jokes? Oh.."  
  
Sephiroth looked down at the new comer. His hair was a blaze of blue flames the same colour as his skin. Apart from that he look fairly normal compared to the demon at least. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me?" He pointed to himself. "Who do you think? You in the underworld and you talking to the boss."  
  
Sephiroth smiled widely, he threw the small demon away and jumped down gracefully. "Hades."  
  
"Smart guy huh?" Hades circled the unknown man curiously. "I don't know you though, just from looking at you makes me feel there's something much darker about you than the rest of these pathetic low life's.  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't really care." He crossed his arms and stared at Hades. "I want out. Now."  
  
Hades laughed at Sephiroth's demand. "My aren't we pushy, been a while since anyone dared speak to me that way." He stopped in front of Sephiroth and looked him over.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting, I have matters to attend too."  
  
Hades laughed and patted Sephiroth's shoulder. "Well well don't we all but you see there's a slight problem with letting you go." He leaned closer to the ex-Soldiers ear. "Your dead!"  
  
Sephiroth smiled and tilted his head. "I'm sure the god of the underworld can change such a minor detail."  
  
Hades stopped back. "True, true but why should I do that? You see, your mine now, and you are in no position to be making any threats."  
  
Sephiroth's face changed to a more disapproving look as his considered his options. "Very well, I'm sure you have needs. Perhaps I could help you and you could help me?"  
  
"A trade huh?" Hades rubbed his chin intrigued a little, he began to circle the black winged man again. "It would be a shame to let such spirit go to waist, and maybe... maybe there is something I could use you for." He clicked his fingers and the two disappeared from the entrance.  
  
Sephiroth immediately move to his attack stance unsure what was going on. When his vision became clear again he realized he was in some sort of library. The walls were covered in book, each looking old and tattered.  
  
Hades walked by him and picked out a book, it was a large one that looked especially old. The pages were brown and ripped, some weren't even attached to the spine anymore. He placed the book on a stand in the middle of the room and opened it.  
  
"Ah now lets see here."  
  
"What is that?" Sephiroth moved in closer curious to what the dark god was reading.  
  
"This a book of prophecies, all the major turning point in the universe are predicted here."  
  
"Fate, I wouldn't think the god of the underworld to be so gullible."  
  
Hades looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. "Is that so, then perhaps I should just send you back and forget this?"  
  
Sephiroth crossed his arms and stayed silent, his look of amusement dropped.  
  
"As I thought." He returned to the book. "You see the problem with prophecies is that they are so vague, in most cases they could mean two totally different things."  
  
"Your point been?"  
  
Hades picked up the book and turned round. "There is one passage though that catches my attention. The part about a key bearer and his role in stopping the heartless."  
  
"The heartless? This key bearer is supposed to be some kind of savior I take it."  
  
"Correct. It is unclear who this person is, or how he will effect the out come." He snapped the book closed. "But I don't like it. I want to be sure about what happens here."  
  
Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Which means this, key bearer will have to... disappear."  
  
"Exactly." He pointed at the dark man a grinned. "Which is where you come in. You will find this one, and take him out of the picture."  
  
"And in return?"  
  
Hades smiled at him. "You will be returned to flesh and blood."  
  
Sephiroth matched Hades smile and nodded. "Then it is a deal. When is this individual supposed to appear?"  
  
"That is the unclear part, you must wait for him to show. It could be tomorrow, it could be a year from now." Hades stretched out his arm and opened a rift similar to the ones Sephiroth could use, except this one felt much more powerful. "Like I said, prophecies aren't always clear."  
  
Sephiroth walked up to the rift, he turned his head slightly.  
  
"Just walk through." He answered before been asked. "Once through you will be returned to the mortal realm, from there do as you wish until your goal appears."  
  
Sephiroth stepped forward but stopped as Hades spoke again.  
  
"Oh and one last thing." He smiled. "Should you fail..."  
  
Sephiroth smiled back ever colder. "I won't."  
  
___________________________  
  
The rift closed and Sephiroth stood in a street. It was night and the street lamps were providing the only light, the sky looked unfamiliar and the stars did not match any he knew.  
  
'No matter.'  
  
He stepped forward into an open area, a small cafe was to the side and a large door to the other. In front of him was a double set of stairs, they led up to some sort of shop and another path that circled around. A small sign to his right said Travers Town.  
  
"Well, it looks like I have some time to kill."  
  
___________________________  
  
Well that's all for now, a smaller chapter I know. I see the vote is for me to go on with this story so I will, I have already decided on how the ending is going to be. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm surprised I'm already nearing the end of the 60's. 


	16. Waking Up

Chapter 16 : Waking Up  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Squall walked up to meet the spiky haired Soldier and shook his head. "No, not one person I asked has seen anything like a shadow creature."  
  
Zack grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well that's good then. If this world is about to be swallowed up by some big black thing I'd like to know about it well in advance."  
  
The two looked over the city as they stood on one of the high roads. Compared to this place Hollow Bastion looked like a playground, even stood this high you still couldn't see the end of the city.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Huh? Oh right, well Cid was playing with the ship last I saw him, Yuffie had gone exploring and Aerith..." He smiled thinking of Cloud. "Well she went up to the medical bay in the ship carrying her staff."  
  
Squall crossed his arms trying not to smile. "She's still pretty mad then."  
  
"Yeah, when Cloud wakes up I'm bet she'll knock him right back out."  
  
Squall couldn't help but smile this time, he knew what Aerith was like when she was mad. Once when they were young he fell onto her flowers while training, then next thing he knew she was chasing him around Cid's garden threatening to plant him into the ground.  
  
"Well, at least it's not me." Zack still had he grin. "But I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Squall looked over at the city again. "I hope he wakes up soon, we don't even know what to do now."  
  
"Ah don't worry, I'm sure Cloud's got everything planed out."  
  
"What about Sephiroth? Any sign of him?" Squall remembered the fight between the two, Cloud had given him a good beating in the end.  
  
"No, still licking his wounds I bet. Though after that last hit Cloud gave him, I wouldn't be surprised if we never see that freak again."  
  
________________________  
  
Cloud was awake before he even opened his eyes. It was the third time he had woken up though this time he couldn't hear the hum of the engines through the thick metal walls. Instead it was quite, not a sound in the room.  
  
He guessed that they must have landed, Cid must have been able to find Zanarkand. 'At least we managed that.' The after affects of his fight started up, the countless bruises over his body made him uncomftable in any position. 'Forget it, sleep isn't coming back for a long time now.'  
  
Cloud lifted him self off the bed and swiveled his legs over the side, as soon as he opened his eyes he saw another pair staring back at him not 3 inches away from his face. "Whoa!" He fell back from bed and found himself staring at the ceiling, his leg in the air against the bed. Aerith's head soon came into view from over the side of the bed, she wore the same expression as from a few seconds ago.  
  
"Aerith! ahh something wrong?" He tried to sound sincere.  
  
Aerith continued to stare down at him, Cloud could tell that this time she was really £$&%. "You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
She climbed up on to the bed and leaned down, her bangs hanging down close to his face. "You."  
  
Cloud pressed his back against the floor as the angry flower girl moved closer.  
  
"You stayed behind to fight him didn't you." Her lips thinned as she asked the question.  
  
"Well err you could say that... but it wasn't like before I actually had too keep him away."  
  
Cloud forced a nervous smile as Aerith put her hands on the floor either side of his head, her legs still up on the bed. She leaned closer until her nose brushed against his. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You promised me that you wouldn't do something stupid like that again."  
  
"Well... yeah but I..." His mind went blank as he tried to think of excuses. "..I'm sorry."  
  
He felt that his explanation wasn't good enough as Aerith's eyes narrowed, but before he could speak to try again she pushed her lips up against his. Cloud was shocked at first as he expected something more like a punch than a kiss but after a few moments he took hold of her waist and pulled the rest of her body off of the bed.  
  
Aerith fell on top of Cloud's body as he pulled her down. She felt his hands move up around her back as she continued the kiss. Her act was unplanned up until the last moment but now she was happy with her choice, every time she had wanted to share her feelings to Cloud something had gotten in her way but now they were alone and he was all hers. Even if it meant she had to give up torturing him.  
  
Cloud sat up crossing his legs and Aerith wrapped hers around his waist, their lips never parted for an instant. He felt a bit surprised as he felt Aerith's tongue brush against his lips, he squeezed her waist a little tighter before doing the same against her soft petal like lips.  
  
Aerith pressed her body closer to Cloud's, as her chest pushed against him she could actually feel how fast her heart was beating. She felt Cloud repeat her earlier move and she parted her lips to so they could go further. Her heart fluttered as Cloud caressed her tongue with his own, their passion growing with each second.  
  
Cloud wondered if he should stop, but then in his mind he remembered it had been her that had always tried to get closer. The only time he dared was when he was still half controlled by his darkness. 'Stop been so weak Cloud.' He held on to Aerith's waist and stood up, the flower girl held onto his shoulders as he put her onto the side of the bed.  
  
Closing her eyes Aerith slowly moved her hands down Cloud's arms to his waist as they continued to kiss. Her head was spinning as she felt Cloud squeeze her body, she didn't know if she should go further but then again it was tempting to just get swept away in the moment. Her feelings for Cloud had grown larger and larger ever since the first moment they had met. She knew he had feelings for her too, the times he had protected her in the past, but how strong were those feelings?  
  
In his mind Cloud had been asking him self the same questions, he had never gone through anything like this before. His whole life had been about Soldier, but now here he was with absolutely nothing in his life but her. What scared him the most was, he didn't care, out of everything he had achieved in his life this was what he wanted.  
  
Aerith's eyes shot open as she felt Cloud's hand slide down her side and onto her leg, his fingers brushed along her soft skin towards her thigh. She lazily lowered her eyelids again while pushing away from his lips, her breath was slow and deep. As she looked at his face her eyes lined up with his, she couldn't help but smile at how nervous he looked.  
  
Her hand went down to Cloud's she pulled it gently along her leg pushing up the pink fabric. Cloud swallowed hard, it took most of his concentration to keep his hand from shaking madly. Aerith kissed him once more before grabbing his arms, pulling him closer as she laid back onto the bed. The blond Soldier stared wide eyed as the flower girl looked up at him, her deep green eyes captured all his attention.  
  
Cloud leaned closer to her but stopped as he heard a loud knock. Aerith shot up from the bed nearly hitting Cloud's forehead with her own.  
  
A white metal door slide open and Yuffie walked threw holding a tray of food. "Hey Aerith, oh Cloud your up."  
  
Cloud nodded while rubbing the back of his neck, he took a quick glance at Aerith and saw she was avoiding eye contact. Yuffie placed the tray on the bed next to where Aerith was sat.  
  
"So what you guys up to?" The young ninja asked curiously.  
  
The two exchange a quick look wondering if the other would answer.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Aerith pushed herself off of the bed and brushed down her dress. "Nope, I was just bringing Cloud up to date."  
  
Cloud nodded as Yuffie looked at him.  
  
"Oh, right. Well just to let you know, this place is soo cool. It's like a huge amusement park." She lifted the lid on the tray up reveling a sandwich. "Oh yeah, I didn't know how long you'd be a sleep so I just brought this."  
  
"It's fine, thank you."  
  
Yuffie nodded her head feeling a little confused at how the two were acting. "Well have fun you guys." The ninja smiled and headed towards the door, she gave them another odd look before leaving.  
  
After the door slid shut Cloud looked straight over at Aerith who did the same. After a small silence she was the first to speak.  
  
"Well I guess I should get going to.." She smiled slightly. "Got to go shopping for some new clothes since I had to lost my bag."  
  
Cloud nodded slowly. "Ok. I guess I should go find Cid and plan our next move."  
  
Aerith smiled again and began to walk towards the door. "I'll see you later then." She gave him a small wave before leaving.  
  
"Yeah. Later." He watched the metal door slide shut, inside he felt like he could explode, his mind was still spinning from what just happen.  
  
A few moments passed before the Soldier walked over to the bed and sat down, he leaned back placing his hand behind his head. After a few minutes of just thinking things over he couldn't help but smile a little. 'Well at least I have an answer to one question. I guess I should really tell her now I know.'  
  
__________________  
  
Another smallish chapter I know but I thought that was a good place to end this one. Thanks to all my reviewers including the very strange person (mentioning no names...). This was the first time I tried to write a more romantic scene so I'm not sure on how well it came out, what do you think? 


	17. The Early Days

Chapter 17 : The Early Days  
  
Cloud walked slowly through the streets of the city. He was quite impressed with the technology of the place, each building fitted in perfectly with the next. There was no run down shacks or slums, no homeless sitting on the sidewalks.  
  
'Not a bad place to live.' He let his mind wander, wanting to just forget everything that had happed over the past few days. Earlier he had met Cid in the ship and talked over a few things. Apparently the parts use to make the ship were also found here, so Cid decided to go find a few to attach. Until then all everyone had to do was just relax and kill some time.  
  
Cloud couldn't help but smile, resting was thought he like a lot right now. His sides and chest still ached from the fight but he didn't want to spend the entire day sat in the medical bay.  
  
He hadn't bumped into anyone else yet. Zack was most likely goofing off playing games somewhere. Yuffie the ninja he took a guess was exploring, maybe following round that Squall guy like Aerith told him she usually does. And finally Aerith he knew she was shopping for some clothes to wear since now all she had was the one she was wearing.  
  
Cloud had been tempted to go find her, after this morning he had thought about her a lot but he also wanted some time to think things through. 'And I thought things in Soldier were a pain, at least then you were given your orders and told to follow them. Nice and easy.'  
  
His thinking about Soldier brought up a few more details, like his promise to answer all of Aerith's questions when she asked him. 'And some how I don't think she'll have forgotten about it.'  
  
He continued on down the street watching everything as he went by. One thing that caught his attention was the walking mechanical thing that seemed to be patrolling the street. 'I don't know about trusting my safety to a machine.' He continued to watch curiously as it patrolled for a little while before moving on.  
  
After a while he reached a set of stairs that led up to a highroad. The highroads were suspended further up in the air and most stretched along the length of the city. Cloud walked along it feeling quite restless now and unsure of what he wanted to do for the rest of the day. He sat on the side of the road and looked over the city below, things looked fairly peaceful until he spotted a familiar green dressed ninja and a black spiky haired Soldier.  
  
He was thinking about backing away so they wouldn't see him but it was too late. Some how Yuffie had spotted him and began waving, a few seconds later Aerith came into view and she curiously looked for what the two were waving at. Cloud gave up trying to hide when he saw her and stood up so she was able to see, she smiled and waved him over.  
  
Having no choice now the spiky blond made his way down to them.

* * *

"The hell do ya mean 2000?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir that's the retail price." The store clerk tried to calm down the annoyed pilot.  
  
"For a navigation piece? Your ripping me off aren't you!" Cid crossed his arms and stared at him.  
  
"Your welcome to shop around sir but this is the lowest price you'll find."  
  
Squall leaned over to him and whispered. "Just take it, we really need it don't we?"  
  
"Quite!" Cid snapped. "1300, that's as high as your getting me."  
  
The clerk sighed again. "I'm sorry sir but the price is none changeable."  
  
"I've heard that before, 1500, final offer."  
  
"Once again, I cannot lower the price."  
  
Squall leaned over to him once more. "Why don't you get some fresh air and I'll try to negotiate?"  
  
Cid gave him a funny look before shrugging. "Fine. Just remember though, I ain't paying 2000." He shot an evil look at the clerk before walking outside and lighting up his usual cigarette.  
  
Squall turned round and looked at the man behind the counter. Before he could speak he was reminded once again. "Sir I'm sorry but I can not lower the price."  
  
The SeeD member placed 500 credits down on the counter and looked at him. "When he comes back offer him 1500, otherwise were going to be here for weeks."  
  
The man nodded and took the money placing it in the till. "I see."  
  
A few moments later Cid walked back in. "Well."  
  
The clerk looked at Squall and then back to the pilot. "Your friend here has persuaded me to make you an offer, 1500 it is."  
  
"Ha," Cid handed over the money with a grin. "See, I told ya all you need be is persistent."  
  
Squall nodded resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Is that all we need?"  
  
"Yep." Cid turned round and began to walk out. "Once I get this thing installed we'll be able to go anywhere we want."

* * *

"So Spikes," Zack was the first to speak as Cloud joined the three. "Where you been hiding?"  
  
"Hiding?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't get Aerith to tell me anything. She must have really given it hard to you."  
  
"Uhh sure." Cloud scratched the back of his head and glanced at Aerith who was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hmm well don't think I'm letting you off just yet." She smiled at him. "I've got some plans for you."  
  
Cloud looked at her curiously not sure if that was a really good thing or a really bad thing. 'Guess I'll have to wait and see.'  
  
Zack looked back and forth from the two. "Uh huhhh... I think I'm missing something again."  
  
"So now what?" Yuffie stared at Cloud.  
  
"What you looking at me for?"  
  
"Well." She crossed her arms. "Your the one that got us here."  
  
"So."  
  
Yuffie stared at him. "So now what do we do? Are we just going to stay here?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "It's either that or find a new world."  
  
"So we have nowhere to go from here." Zack added. "Great."  
  
"Well at least we did get away." Aerith tried to look on the bright side. "We would be in a much worse situation if we hadn't left."  
  
"What else did do you know Spikes?"  
  
Cloud looked at Zack and searched his mind. "Only a few bits. This world will eventually fall as well, along with many others. Somehow Sephiroth has managed to figure out what is happening, and also something in the darkness that was connected to me really doesn't like us."  
  
"Why us?" Yuffie looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we play a part in things." He scratched the back of his head. "Until something happens we will just have to wait."  
  
Zack yawned, stretching his arms out. "Great, waiting, woo."  
  
"Well how about we find something to do here for a while?" Yuffie looked around. "What do you think?"  
  
Aerith nodded and stood next to Cloud. "You two should go do something." She looked back from Zack and Yuffie. "There's something I want to talk to Cloud about."  
  
Zack grinned at Cloud. "Heh, looks like you're not off the hook yet."  
  
"Whatcha done this time Cloud?" Yuffie copied Zack's grin.  
  
Aerith leaved over and gave them gave them a cold look. "Go."  
  
This time it was Cloud's turn to smile as the two ran off down the street, he turned to the not-so-soft flower girl. "So what's wrong?"  
  
She took his hand and leaned him towards a near by bench. "I believe you promised me something."  
  
Cloud's face dropped. "You remembered that huh..."  
  
"Yep." She sat down and Cloud did the same next to her. "So, lets hear it."  
  
The blond sighed and nodded. "..Ok, what do you want to know?"  
  
Aerith looked at his face and thought about it. "... What happened to you? Sephiroth said something about the person you use to be. What did he mean?"  
  
Cloud leaned back so his back was rested against the bench. "That's not a simple question." He brought up one knee to his chest and placed his hands on top of it.  
  
"When I first joined the Shin-Ra army with Zack and Tifa things were going ok. We'd take the missions as they came and began to slowly move up the ranks."  
  
"Sounds like you had a good thing going." Aerith smiled at him.  
  
Cloud nodded and continued. "We did. After a while of basic missions we were promoted to trainee Soldier's, and that's when I met him." He closed his eyes, the image in his mind was still as fresh as the day it happened. "Sephiroth. He was the best. I was training alone one day when I met him, he watched me for a while before asking if I wanted to practice together."  
  
Aerith kept herself quiet listening to Cloud's story.  
  
"I accepted of course, but within seconds I realized how out classed I was. To Sephiroth it must have been like fighting a child. By the time we were done I realized that these guard duty missions I was doing would get me nowhere and he knew that too. He must have known what I wanted because he offered to let me learn from himself." Cloud pulled out a small wallet and took out a tiny picture.  
  
He handed it over to Aerith. In the picture she could see Sephiroth stood in the middle of a bunch of men, they all wore the same uniform. Each one looked like they could eat nails and gladly ask for seconds. She couldn't help but smile at the youngest looking boy to the side of them, his spiky blond hair and over sized sword made him look even smaller.  
  
"You were able to keep up with, 'these' people."  
  
Cloud shook his head and took the picture back. "At first the most I could do was watch, the missions these 1st class Soldiers were doing made mine look like babysitting jobs. But soon enough that changed, every day I trained hard, learning from Sephiroth himself. Eventually before I was even promoted to Soldier I was out classing most of the men under his command."  
  
'He could beat those people?' Aerith thought to herself.  
  
"Then I surpassed even them. I began to take the worst of the worst missions, the ones that never appeared on the lists because of their nature. And Sephiroth was there every step of the way, pushing me further. I don't know when but eventually I changed, I stopped caring about most things. Every mission I took I completed like a heartless mercenary."  
  
Aerith noticed as Cloud talked, his fist was tightening each time he said the ex-Soldiers name.  
  
"After a while the three of us were promoted to Soldier. Zack and Tifa became 3rd class, I was set on 1st from the very beginning. I told them that it was because I did the extra training programs all the time but the real reason was obvious. Then a few days later we were given our first mission."  
  
"This would be the Sephiroth incident right?"  
  
He nodded. "Twenty Soldier's were sent out to find the person responsible. Us been three of them we decided to split up to find the traitor. And of course I was the first to find him, though I didn't really find him, it was more like he was waiting for me. He told me that since the first time we had met he knew I was capable of becoming one of the best, and that people like us should do better than follow the orders of some stupid company."  
  
Cloud took in a breath and continued. "He talked for a while about the possibility's that were open, that with my help he could become even better. I guess it was then it hit me, all this time he had been using me. I wasn't a friend to him, just another piece of his plan that was suppose to fit in for his own goals. When I asked him about it he just laughed and told me to stop acting so weak, it didn't suit the person I had become."  
  
"It didn't take long for my temper to get the better of me, soon enough I had drawn my sword and begun attacking him. I remembered the first day we fought and how this match was no different, he was still above me. Soon enough the other Soldier's found us and joined in, most of them lasted a few seconds against him, including Zack and Tifa. I guess luck was on my side that day, his one weakness is his feeling of superiority. As he was finishing the rest of the team I was able to catch him off guard and cut one of his wings."  
  
Cloud let out a deep breath and rubbed his head. "After that the reinforcements came and I was considered a hero. Zack and Tifa recovered a few days later, I joined their team and tried to forget everything that had happened. For a few years I carried on doing basic Soldier duties, turning down every mission that made me feel like I use to. Zack and Tifa were eventually promoted to 1st class. Then not long after we heard the reports about Sephiroth been sighted, Zack and myself decided to go while Tifa wanted to stay in Midgar."  
  
Aerith turned her head once he'd finished. She tried to think of something to say but the words never came to her mind.  
  
"And I guess that's it. Sephiroth still wants me to help him, but now I think he's becoming desperate."  
  
"But it doesn't matter."  
  
Cloud looked at her a bit confused.  
  
"This person Sephiroth wants you to be. You were able to over power it, you won." She leaned over and took hold of his hand before standing up. "Just because the 'great' Sephiroth thinks you'll fail doesn't mean you will. You've proven that to me at least."  
  
Cloud stared at her for a moment before smiling back. "Then that makes it worth it."  
  
Before they spoke again they heard a voice coming from amongst the crowd. After a few seconds the two saw Squall trying to battle his way through the marching crowd.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aerith asked.  
  
Squall stopped just in front of them and straightened his jacket while looking back evilly at the mass of people. "Cid's gone and made some upgrades to the ship and he wants everyone to come look."  
  
"Are they 'that' important?" Cloud asked next.  
  
"Important enough to make me find everyone and bring them back to the ship." He crossed his arms annoyed with him self for been bossed around by someone twice his age.  
  
"Well I guess we have no choice then." Aerith tugged on Cloud's hand letting him know he wasn't getting out of it.  
  
Cloud understood the message and didn't bother to argue with her, fighting Sephiroth was one thing but Aerith was on a whole new level.

* * *

Inside the ship Cloud had decided to stop off at the med bay to pick a few things up he'd left behind. Once gathered he began to head out the door, passing a mirror on the way.  
  
He stopped in front of it and took a look, his face still had a few cuts and bruises. Though if it hadn't been for Aerith's magic he guessed his face would be twice the size and purple at the moment.  
  
Shrugging it off he took a step back but froze as something changed. It lasted for only half of a second but he saw it, the image that reflected back was different. It was still him but, different. The hair had changed, the blue glow in the back of his eyes had gone. Even the slight colour in his cheeks had changed to a blank white.  
  
Cloud lifted his hand to his head and convinced him self it was because of his fatigue, just his eyes been too tired to keep focus. While walking up to the cockpit he decided that was all it was.

* * *

Ok, it's been a while since I last updated but I got a complete block on this chapter. Hopefully the next will come easier and I will be able to update sooner. Thanks to the many people who reviewed, I think that's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter, I'm also glad you liked this last one, maybe I'll add some more later in the story. 


	18. Aerith's Schemes

Chapter 18 : Aerith's Schemes  
  
"So, what is this thing?" Yuffie studied the new attachment.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Cid pulled the girl away. "It's not a toy. It's got a mapped out area of the surrounding planets."  
  
"You mean it can show us other planets in this area?" Aerith walked up to the device looking at the various destinations.  
  
"Yep, once I'm finished we go head off to anyone of these."  
  
"Aww I liked it here." Yuffie complained.  
  
"It's too dangerous here." Cloud sat down in one of the chairs and crossed his legs. "It's too close to our own planet."  
  
"So then we should head to the one furthest away." Aerith guessed.  
  
Cloud just nodded and went back to his own little world.  
  
"So take your pick." Cid told them. "Doesn't make any difference to me which one we go to."  
  
Aerith sat down in Cid's chair and looked at the display, Yuffie and Squall then stood beside her and watched the screen. She tapped the zoom out button and the image shrunk showing a few more destinations.  
  
"That looks like the furthest one away." Zack said as he looked over Yuffie's shoulder.  
  
Aerith nodded and looked behind her to see what Cloud was doing. She smiled seeing him just staring out the window daydreaming once again. Looking back at the screen she put her finger on the planet furthest away from Hollow Bastion, a small description then came up describing the planet.  
  
"Wow." Zack said.  
  
"Yeah." Yuffie added.  
  
Aerith agreed silently and read the description. "There's only one city on the planet, the rest of the world is covered by mountains and a bunch dead volcanoes."  
  
"Wutai." Yuffie read. "You know this place Cloud?"  
  
They waited for a response from Cloud but realized he was still miles away in thought.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So is that where we're goin?" Cid leaned against the side.  
  
"I guess we could, it is the furthest away from home." Aerith looked around. "What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good." Zack shrugged.  
  
"Let's go!" Yuffie jumped at the idea.  
  
Squall just nodded agreeing while Cloud still stayed silent, not really listening.  
  
"I guess that's it." She looked at Cid. "Let's go."  
  
"Now?" The pilot looked at the coordinates.  
  
"I don't think we have any reason to stay here."  
  
"Well, good enough for me." Cid sat down in his chair as Aerith stood up. He switched on the controls and the ship came to life.  
  
Aerith sat down in one of the other chairs figuring that it would be a long flight. The one from home to here was a few hours and that was that was the closest planet. She looked over to where Cloud was sat, thinking that if she could get him to stop daydreaming they would be able to do something together, only to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"Did you see where Cloud went?" She turned to Zack.  
  
"Huh? No I thought he was here." Zack looked around, he hadn't realized Cloud was gone up until now.  
  
'I wonder what he's up to.'

* * *

A few hours later Aerith was fairly bored and was just wandering around the ship.  
  
She had visited Cid in the cockpit but he was busy flying the ship, he said it would be another two or so hours until they reached Wutai. Yuffie had been hanging around Squall again as usual, except for Squall been unusually quiet.  
  
Zack was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, last she looked he was on his 3rd course. And finally Cloud she hadn't seen since the morning, she had checked the med bay and a few other rooms he might be in but nothing.  
  
Turning the corner she began to think of all the places he could be. 'Not in his room, not with anyone else... Where would he be?'  
  
The ship wasn't too big, but when only six people occupied it, it felt much more spacious. There were five levels, two were taken up by the engines and cargo, one for the sleeping area, one for the med bay and kitchen and the top smallest one was the cockpit.  
  
Aerith reached the stairs and decided to try the cargo bay, it was a long shot but it was one of the few places she hadn't been. On her way down she could hear some light footsteps and soft 'swish' sounds.  
  
The cargo bay was quite empty apart from the few crates they had carried on board before leaving home. On the last step she could see Cloud in the middle of the room. He had his sword drawn and was practicing against the air.  
  
Aerith sat down on the last step and put her hands under her chin while watching him. Cloud continued to practice, performing a number of complex moves with his weapon. She was still curious as to how he could wield such a weapon this way, it was as if it was made of paper.  
  
Cloud jumped into the air and then descended bringing the blade down on to an empty metal creates. The metal was cut though instantly, the create was split in two, the edges glowed a slight red from the heats before cooling.  
  
The blade made a sharp sound as Cloud pulled it back along the floor and up into the air. He rested it against his shoulder taking a few breaths to rest.  
  
Aerith wondered if he knew she was here, there had been many times when she had tried to sneak up on him only to find he'd know she was coming long before.  
  
After catching his breath Cloud continued on, slicing through the air with his sword.

* * *

Yuffie stared at Squall as he put his chin down on his arms and closed his eyes. For the past hour he'd just been sat in his chair going over a few of the ships details while not saying a single word.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"..."  
  
She stood up and began to prod him. "Hey! You ok?"  
  
Squall tried to ignore her but found it impossible. "If I say yes will you stop?"  
  
Yuffie walked back and sat on the bed. "What's wrong? Your more quite than usual, your not even telling me to go away anymore."  
  
He sighed. "Fine. Go Away."  
  
"Nope. Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Squall realized that he wasn't going to get any peace until the ninja was satisfied. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Yuffie sat thinking what was wrong with him, he was obviously hiding something but she was determined to find out what it was. 'Oh well, he'll have to give in some time.'

* * *

Cloud thrust the sword into the ground, it went deep enough through the metal to stay up right on its own. He felt he'd done all he could by himself.  
  
He didn't know how long Aerith had been watching him but in the end it didn't really matter much. He was expecting to be disturbed at some point, and if it was going to be anybody he'd rather it be her.  
  
"Anything you need?"  
  
Aerith expected him to know she was there so she wasn't caught off this time. "Not really, I just don't have anything to do."  
  
Cloud walked up to one of the creates which had a few things on top. He took a small towel and wiped off his forehead. "Well I can't say there's anything down here."  
  
"You ok? You look really tired." She stood up and walked over to where he was stood.  
  
"I'm just a bit tired, have been training for the past few hours."  
  
Aerith smiled at him while leaning against the create. "Maybe you should take a break Cloud. Even 1st Class Soldiers need to take the day off." She noticed how red his face was and how out of breath he looked.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "I can't, I need to be training, I need to keep on top."  
  
The flower girl crossed her arms and gave him a serious look. "If you don't learn to rest soon you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine." He walked back over to the sword and pulled it out of the ground.  
  
Aerith watched him take a few more slashed into the air. She tried to think of a way to help him, her comment about hurting himself was looking to be true. Cloud's attacks seemed to be getting lazier with each swipe, giving her an idea. "How about I make you a deal?"  
  
He stopped for a second to look at her. "A deal?"  
  
"Yep. Training by your self can't do much so how about we have a match?" She grinned. "Along with a little wager."  
  
Cloud stopped all together, he was a little interested in what she had in mind. "Which would be?"  
  
"If I win, when we get to Wutai you have to do exactly what I say for an entire day."  
  
"..?" He hesitated for a moment. "And if I win?"  
  
Aerith rubbed her chin. "Ermm.... the same, except the other way round."  
  
Cloud smiled at her proposition. "Sounds interesting. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"One round, unarmed, first one to hit the floor." She unhooked the small staff off of her belt and placed it on the create.  
  
It was obvious that Aerith was up to something, either that or she had just gone nuts and decided to challenge a 1st Class Soldier without thinking. Cloud decided it was the first option, he took a few steps into the middle of the room and stood in his stance.  
  
Aerith smiled and did the same, whether Cloud was going to admit it or not, he was totally drained. The problem for him been Aerith could see this clearly on his face.  
  
Cloud ran forwards and dropped down to his knee while swinging his leg round, hoping to get an easy win in the first few seconds. Aerith saw it coming and jumped into the air missing his leg.  
  
Annoyed that his initial attack didn't work Cloud decided to try to lunge at her, with any luck he would be able to just knock her over. Unfortunately Aerith was able to dodge each one of his attacks, every time he got close she just jumped out of the way.  
  
This went of for a few more minutes. Aerith smiled as the already woren out Cloud grew even more tired with each attack. Each time he jumped at her she was able to dodge out of the way easily.  
  
Cloud growled as his missed her once again, he realized what she was doing and kicked himself for helping her succeed. 'Ok, enough games.' He backed up and waited for her to stand still.  
  
Aerith was a bit puzzled as to why her opponent had stopped but she quickly found out why. A small glow appeared around his body and he rushed forwards at her.  
  
With in a flash Cloud had reached Aerith's position, even unarmed this move had its advantages. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Got you this time." He smiled as the girl tried to free herself.  
  
Aerith struggled to get free from Cloud's grip, she was annoyed at herself for forgetting about that little trick. But on the upside she had a few tricks of her own. "Don't get so cocky just yet."  
  
Starting from her back a white light began to shine, soon enough it covered her body and the snowy white wings that appeared before returned.  
  
Cloud lost his grip on the young ancient as she used her wings to push away. She flew back into the air well out of his reach.  
  
"Ok, so you can do that." He crossed his arms.  
  
Aerith tried to maneuver in the room, even though the cargo bay was quite a large room it wasn't exactly easy to fly around in. Cloud stood and watched her land a few meters infront of him, he gritted his teeth feeling that Aerith might actually have the upper hand in this match.  
  
Without speaking Aerith shot at Cloud, she used her wings to move around him much faster than before. Within seconds the blond was unable to keep up with her.  
  
Cloud grew desperate as she circled him. He knew that all she had to do was keep this up and attack from any point, there would be a good chance he wouldn't even see it coming. Seeing this he decided to take the only move available and jump into her flight path, inevitably causing her to hit straight into him.  
  
The impact sent them both flying to the other ends of the room, though both managed to keep themselves on their feet. Aerith casually walked back to the center, her wings folded neatly behind her back. Cloud walked more tiredly, the after effects of the spinning and impact made him dizzy.  
  
Aerith wasn't affected as much, her side hurt a little but nothing much. She tapped her hip with her finger, casting a quick cure spell, which made everything better. She was surprised a little at Cloud's performance, even though he was tired she expected a much more difficult fight. 'He must be really out of it.'  
  
Cloud watched as Aerith walked closer, he waited for her to make a move and was hoping that it would be soon. His body was pretty much drained from his training earlier, and now that Aerith had started using her wings he doubted he could keep up.  
  
The flower girl made her move and jumped off the ground at Cloud. She used her wings to keep in the air and she shot at him like a bullet. As Cloud braced himself to catch her, she shifted course and flew straight past him and stopped a few feet behind. Before Cloud could spin round Aerith dropped to her knees and kicked Cloud's feet from underneath him.  
  
Cloud fell back and realized his error, he put his arms out behind him to stop his back from hitting the floor. 'Ok.. close one. Now all I have to do is uhh..'  
  
He stopped thinking as he felt a weight in his chest. He looked up to see Aerith stood on top of him, her wings were spread out keeping most of her weight in the air.  
  
"Give it up Cloud."  
  
The blond gritted his teeth as she pressed down harder on his chest, his arms began to give way under the pressure. "I haven't lost yet."  
  
Aerith smiled at his determination to win but in the end she wasn't planning on letting up. She closed her wings in behind her back so her full weight was pressed on Cloud body.  
  
Cloud felt Aerith push down on him, even though she wasn't exactly a heavy person, in his current state he doubted he could hold up Yuffie like this. In one last attempt he pushed up with one arm and reached round with the other grabbing the back of Aerith's ankel. He pulled on it hard causing the girl to fall back.  
  
The results however weren't as he expected, and instead of Aerith jumping way off his body, she just fell back and landed right on top of him.  
  
Aerith looked up after she hit the ground, Cloud had collapsed on the floor underneath her and was too tired to lift her off.  
  
"I guess it's a draw then." He said out of breath.  
  
The flower girl grinned and leaned over his head, her hair fell to the side of his face. "Not quite, see, I haven't touched the ground yet."  
  
Cloud leaned up and looked down his body seeing that Aerith was sat on top of him and not actually touching the floor. "Figures." He collapsed back down on the floor.  
  
"Looks like I win." She leaned closer to him pressing the tip of her nose against his.  
  
"Luck." He closed his eyes, the exhaustion finally getting the better of him. "Your going to rub this in aren't you?"  
  
"Not really." She smiled and stood up. "I've got all tomorrow to have fun."  
  
"You weren't serious about that deal right?"  
  
"Fraid so." Aerith held out her hand and helped Cloud to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go think up a few things for tomorrow."  
  
Cloud brushed himself off and watched Aerith head up the stairs, he scratched the back of his head wondering what this was actually about. 'You have to do everything I say for an entire day?' He rubbed his chin. 'What is she up to?'

* * *

Note: Ok I know I was going to include Tidus in this but every time I tried to write that bit I just couldn't get it right so... oh well, cause of that I've come up with something new for thwe next chapter so it wasn't a total loss. Also if you like this story then try my other one, which is coming to an end when I finish the final chapter. Thanks once again to my reviewers, and keep them coming. 


	19. Wutai Spa

Chapter 19 : Wutai Spa  
  
"Welcome."  
  
A woman met the group as they approached the gates. They had decided to land a little away from the actually city and in the end managed to find this place which, looked like some sort of holiday resort.  
  
"What's this place then?" Cid led the group forwards.  
  
The woman looked at them curiously. "This is your first time here?" She was answered by a bunch of nods. "This is a spa, its one of the most famous in this area."  
  
"A Spa?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yes, here we use some of the most ancient secrets to relaxation."  
  
"Nice, are we staying?" Zack looked around.  
  
The others looked at him and waited for someone to speak.  
  
"Hell, let's just stay here." Cid walked past and headed up to the reception area door.  
  
Zack grinned and shrugged following suit. "You heard the man."  
  
"So what do we do at a place like this?" Yuffie walked up to the woman.  
  
"We have various programs designed for even the most stressful of people."  
  
"Sounds like this is the place for you Cloud." Aerith patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Why do I feeling your going to make me go though all this?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, but either way your not getting out of it." Aerith took his hand and pulled him along to the reception.  
  
Yuffie turned to Squall who was still silent. She still hadn't found out what was wrong with him yet but as always she was determined not to give up.  
  
"How long would you like to stay?"  
  
Cid rubbed his chin thinking about it. "I don't know, a few days."  
  
"Is there any reason we'd have to leave here soon?" Aerith looked at Cloud.  
  
"I doubt it, we're a fair distance away from home. Plus this planet doesn't seem like a place the Heartless would visit, it's not very important."  
  
"I guess we can stay a few days then."  
  
Cid nodded and looked back at the receptionist. "Fine, we're staying a week."  
  
"Very good sir." She handed him a pack of leaflets. "These are all the activities you can participate in."  
  
"Uhhuh," The pilot handed them to Yuffie, not really interested. "What about the rooms?"  
  
The girl looked along a woren out paper map of what seemed to be the aparment rooms. "Ummm, we have four rooms available. Two doubles and two singles."  
  
Everyone looked at each other unsure how to split up.  
  
The receptionist took out the keys and handed them Cid. "Well, I ain't sharing so that's one single gone."  
  
Aerith put her hands behind her back and leaned over to Cloud. "What do you think?"  
  
Cloud scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "I uhh... I think...."  
  
She smiled at him and stepped closer. "Well in that case, I'll have to decide for you." She walked up to Cid and took one of the keys out of his hand. Cloud watched her walk to a door labeled 'Rooms 001 - 029'. Before she went through the flower girl half turned round and gave him a quick 'wink'.  
  
Zack laughed as she left and patted Cloud's sholder. "All riiiight, I think you're in there Cloud buddy boy."  
  
"Shut up!" Cloud crossed his arms and stood awkwardly for a few moments before he decided to give it up and chase after her.  
  
Cid shook his head and looked down at the rest of the keys. "Alright, two left."  
  
Yuffie, Zack and Squall all looked at each other.  
  
"Well, so who gets the single?" Zack scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well since I'm the only girl here I think it should be me!"  
  
"Uhhuh, I don't think so." The black haired Soldier put his arms down on his hips.  
  
"Why not?" Yuffie stared at him.  
  
"Because I want it too, maybe you'd like to spend the night with Squall." He grinned as he saw Squall's eyes widen.  
  
"Erm perhaps you two would like to stay together." He said nervously.  
  
The three stood in silence for a moment before Zack clicked his fingers. "Alright, I know exactly what to do." He held out his hand. "Rock, paper, scissors."  
  
Squall stared at him for a moment hoping he was joking. "Are you serious?"  
  
"It's as fair as were going to get." He pulled back his hand.  
  
Yuffie nodded agreeing and took her place. "Alright, on three."  
  
Squall sighed, shaking his head he took his place and silently hoped for some kind of miracle. "Alright, lets just do this."  
  
"One, two, three..!"  
  
The three stood silently for a moment while looking at the results. Zack and Squall had both drawn scissors while Yuffie had used a rock.  
  
"Woohoo!" The ninja jumped in the air and ran up to Cid taking the key. "Cya later boys."  
  
"...Figures." Zack crossed his arms. He looked over at Squall who had the same look. "Well it could have been worse."  
  
"...?"  
  
"One of us could have been stuck with her for a week."  
  
The thought hadn't really hit Squall until Zack said it. "You're right... thank god for that." The two laughed and walked up to Cid who threw them the last key, he was getting a little tired of waiting.  
  
"Alright kids now if the dam games are over, lets get unpacked."

* * *

Cloud walked in and watched Aerith bouncing up and down on the bed. She laughed as she fell back on the covers and spread her arms out.  
  
"Somebody's happy to day." He closed the door and walked up to the bed.  
  
The flower girl smiled at him and sat up. "I've never been on an actual holiday before, I don't know what to do first."  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll be very busy what ever you're doing." Cloud sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Along with you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Aerith pulled Cloud back and climbed on top of him. "Think I forgot about our bet hmm?"  
  
"Ah, that..." He sighed. "Your not going to let me out of this are you?"  
  
"Sorry... but don't worry." She leaned closer and kissed him. "Today's your day off."  
  
He smiled and sat up, sitting Aerith down on his lap. "Why do I still feel nervous when you say that?"  
  
"Stop been paranoid." Aerith put her arm around the back of his neck and handed him a leaflet. "Its one of the activates."  
  
"Hot springs?"  
  
"They're a natural hot springs. Its one of the best attractions."  
  
"So?"  
  
Aerith stood up and took his hand. "So, I think that's what we should do first. After all, you should get rested up for tomorrow."  
  
Cloud walked outside still been pulled along by the Cetra. "What about unpacking?"  
  
"It can wait." She said cheerfully.  
  
He wondered what Aerith had in store for him, at first he felt it was just some trick to get his mind off what was happening but now he wasn't so sure. 'What does she want?'  
  
Aerith pulled him along, Cloud wasn't giving her any resistance so inside she could tell he was actually happy with the idea of resting. In Cloud she could see on the outside he was cold and shut off, but Aerith wasn't so easily convinced and she could see what he really wanted. 'Although, what about tomorrow? I know what I want to give him but... yeah.... I want to give it him. I wonder what he'll say?'  
  
"Hey where you two off to?" Zack asked as they passed him and Cid in the corridor.  
  
"Hot springs." Aerith answered simply.  
  
Zack looked at Cid and shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Stood in front of the water Aerith dropped the towel down to the ground, she felt the cool air brush along her body. It was slightly embarrassing been like this, when she decided to try these she didn't realize there we no clothes aloud in the water. Though it wasn't that embarrassing with only Yuffie been here, she was already happily splashing around in the water.  
  
The entrance had been split into male and female sections. A large wooden wall separated the two half's of the water. 'Shame though, I would have liked to have seen Cloud's face at this point.' She smiled sheepishly to her self thinking about it before dipping her foot into the water.  
  
It was quite hot though not too much, after a few seconds her body adjusted to the temperature and she was able to put the lower half of her body in.  
  
Yuffie was still swimming laps in the water, by some luck there was nobody else using the springs at this point so she had the water to her self.  
  
Aerith took a deep breath and submerged her entire body in the water for a second and then stood back up. She dipped her head forwards flipping her hair over her head and then pushed it back with her hands.  
  
"Mmm much better." The Ancient lifted her feet off the ground under the water and leaned back against the side of the bank. Her legs floated up to just below the surface of the water so her toes bearly broke the surface.  
  
Yuffie swam over to her and rested next to Aerith on of the bank. She panted for a while, out of breath. "I wish they had one of these places back home."  
  
"Mmm," Aerith smiled at her and nodded. "I don't think I would be able to leave."  
  
After catching her breath Yuffie pushed off the bank and started swimming again, she headed over to the large wooden wall that separated them from the guys. "Wonder what their doing?" She looked at Aerith.  
  
"Knowing that bunch? Hmm..." She rubbed her chin. 'I wonder what Cloud's doing over there?'  
  
"Oh woah!"  
  
Aerith looked up as Yuffie called out. The ninja looked at her with a red face while trying not to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" The brunette walked through the water towards the younger girl.  
  
"Ummm," Yuffie put her hand on the wall and motioned Aerith to come closer. "Someone must have drilled a hole in the wall." She smiled and lifted her hand reveling a small round hole in the wood. "It looks right in to the guys area."  
  
Aerith blushed and pulled Yuffie away. "You shouldn't be looking at that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Be-because," The Ancient couldn't think of what to say. "It's... just, not nice."  
  
Yuffie grinned at her. "Oh come on," She put her face to the wall and looked in again. "Aren't you curious to see what Cloud's up to?"  
  
Aerith's face went red once again. "I uh,"  
  
"Go on, you know you want to."  
  
Aerith felt like Yuffie was the little devil that was sat on her shoulder telling her to do it, the problem was there wasn't a little angel on the other side to tell her otherwise. "Well... just a quick look... to make sure he's ok."  
  
The brunette stepped up to the hole and leaned over to look through. The first thing she saw was Cid leaning against the side of the right bank happily puffing away on what looked like his third cigarette. 'Big trouble for you.' She thought.  
  
On the far side of the water she could make out Squall. He was alone leaning against the side of the bank, his eyes were closed yet she didn't think he was asleep.  
  
"Is Squall ok?" Aerith turned to Yuffie.  
  
"I don't know." The ninja shrugged. "He won't tell me anything."  
  
"Strange, I've never seen him looking upset like this." She looked back into the opening.  
  
Along the left side of the pool she could see a yellow spike sticking up from the water. She smiled as Cloud was submerged up to his chin in the water, the expression on his face showed easily that he was feeling slightly uncomftable been there.  
  
Suddenly a splash of water covered his face and he shot an evil glare to his left. The small toy submarine landed in the water followed by an oversized rubber shark. This all came with sound effects too as Zack picked up the shark and launched into the air again.  
  
Cloud looked up from his position just above the water and shot him another cold stare before the rubber toy landed in the pool, splashing his face again.  
  
Aerith tried not to laugh at Cloud's face, she didn't want them to know she and Yuffie were spying on them. She saw Cloud say something to Zack and guessed it was another one of his 'how are we related?' comments.  
  
"Well they seem to be having fun." The Cetra pushed away from the wall still smiling.  
  
"Think we should tell them?" Yuffie had a cruel smile on her face.  
  
Aerith matched her smiled headed over to the bank. "We'll see..."

* * *

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Zack shook Cloud's shoulder as they walked out of the changing rooms.  
  
"Your a very odd person, you know that right?" Cloud continued walking.  
  
"Well.." The black haired Soldier scratched his head. "Yeah, but..."  
  
Cloud grinned and turned round corner of the wooden building.  
  
Outside the night had crept in, the sun left over the horizon and the land was covered in a blanket of darkness. A few torches were lit about the place to provided enough light to see, they flickered about as the wind played with the flames.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath before walking inside the apartment block. In truth it had felt good to rest for a while, even he had to launch Zack's toys over the side of the pool to do so. Indoors the air was slightly warmer but not by much.  
  
Zack followed him in and yawned loudly. "Well, I'm not staying up any longer. All this relaxing is making me tired."  
  
"Figures." The blond whispered.  
  
As they walked down the corridor two familiar figures could be seem talking to each other. Yuffie turned round as Aerith pointed and giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked first.  
  
"Nothing much." Aerith smiled and took Cloud's hand as they met.  
  
"Yeah, we were just talking about a few things before we went to bed." Yuffie grinned at Zack.  
  
"...?" The younger brother raised his eyebrow. "Well then... I'll be seeing you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, I think I will call it a day too." Aerith said and opened her door.  
  
"Oh! One last thing..." Yuffie rummaged around in her little backpack. "I think these is yours."  
  
"Heyyyy!!" Zack smiled open mouthed as she handed him the submarine and shark. "I thought these guys were gone for good."  
  
"Yes... thank you Yuffie." Cloud stared at the ninja.  
  
"No problem," She smiled back at him. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Hey hey wait a minute..." Zack frowned. "How did you know these were mine?"  
  
"Umm Sorry-too-tired-for-questions-goodnight." Yuffie said in one quick breath before closing the door.  
  
The two Soldiers looked at each other and then at Aerith.  
  
"What?" The flower girl smiled innocently.  
  
"Aerith..." Cloud grinned and looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Come on, time for bed." Aerith continued to smile and pulled him inside the room. She said a quick goodnight to Zack before closing the door.  
  
Zack stood outside for a few moments holding the toys while staring at the wooden door. ".... I'm missing something again aren't I?"

* * *

And there's another chapter done, I hope you all liked it.  
  
Bluefox of the Moon, kaiserfreeze, goldenskibaby - Thanks, I'm glad you all like the story so far.  
  
RaspPunkyCS – Mmm, I do seem to be leaning a little towards S x Y a bit, will have to see what happens.  
  
Clorith – Thank you, I hope you enjoyed Japan... _envy's_


	20. Written in the Stars

Chapter 20 : Written in the Stars  
  
Aerith woke up fairly early in the morning. Out side the window she saw that the sun was only just making its appearance over the horizon.  
  
It was strange, the differences of been on another world. This sun looked more orange than the one she was use to, it gave the world a soothing glow as it continued to rise into the sky.  
  
Carefully she lifted her self up and gently rolled Cloud's sleeping body off her own. His face pouted as his hand unconsciously searched for what had gone missing. Aerith took her still warm pillow and placed it next to his hand to find it, she smiled as he tugged it closer and went back to his undisturbed sleep. 'The bigger the soldier the bigger the baby hmm?'  
  
Not wanting to disturb him further Aerith walked swiftly to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
She twisted the handed on the shower and a few seconds later the room was already starting to mist up with steam. Standing in front of the shower she unbuttoned her nightgown and let it drop to the floor along with her underwear, she stepped inside and sighed slowly as the warm water began to run over her body.  
  
Aerith took her time and washed her body with the many foams and soaps the spa had given her as a free gift. At home a bar of soap and some shampoo would be it but there must have been a dozen different things to try here. The last to clean was her hair, she reached up with her hands and untied the small ribbon placing it on the soap stand along with a little white sphere.  
  
While she carefully massaged her hair with the shampoo she couldn't help but smile and watch the little sphere as it sat on the stand.

* * *

Cloud slowly opened one eyelid and looked around the room in front of him. The first thing that got his attention was the pillow in his arms and the lack of a certain flower girl.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands before realizing that the shower was turned on in the other room. The hum on water could be heard through the bathroom wall.  
  
'Oh yeah, up early for the thing.' The blond rubbed his face remembering that today was the day he had to pay up for the bet. 'I can only imagine what's going on in that strange mind of hers.'  
  
Before he could think about it for too long the humming stopped and soon enough door opened and a wave of warm air filled the room. Aerith stepped out with a white towel wrapped around her body, a few drops of water ran down her slightly blushed skin. Her long chestnut hair was still soaking wet as it ran down her back.  
  
"Oh, your up." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, any reason we're up so early?"  
  
Aerith walked up to him and playfully ran her finger up from the top of his chest to his chin and then rested on his lips. "Yep, and you know what it is so don't even bother to try anything to get out of it."  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind." Cloud grinned as she stepped to the side and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Good boy," She took a brush and began to comb her hair through. "You better get showered now, we should leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok." The blond nodded before walking into the bathroom. "Just us two or are we expecting company."  
  
"Nope, just us."  
  
Cloud nodded again and closed the door behind him.  
  
Inside the room was still a bit steamy from the recent shower, the mirror was covered in a thin layer on mist. Cloud put his hand on the surface and swept along reveling his own reflection. As usual his spiky hair had been flattened to one side from the pillow.  
  
Before he turned away to the shower Cloud felt something hit his mind, it hurt for a moment before leaving. As he looked back at the mirror for a brief flash he saw the other reflection, it was himself yet not himself.  
  
'I must still be tired, dumb things like this still in my head.' Cloud shrugged it off once again before turning back to the shower, he had enough things to think about today never mind his own paranoia.

* * *

Later that morning.  
  
Cloud glanced back the way they came, a narrow path lead back to Spa resort. Everybody else was still asleep when they left so it wasn't likely that the two were going to be bothered. In front of him Aerith lead the way, following the thin dirt track through the thick, tall grass on either side.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?"  
  
She half turned to him and nodded. "Yes, it should be a little further ahead. I'd say another half hour."  
  
"You've been there already?"  
  
"No, this is my first time." She smiled knowing that would make him confused.  
  
Sure enough Cloud rubbed the back of his head and gave her a funny look. "So how do you know its there? Where is it we're going?"  
  
Aerith stopped and turned round fully. "Since when have you been the one who won't shut up?"  
  
Cloud stopped and grinned at her. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."  
  
The flower girl crossed her arms and stared at him. "And what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." He smiled and continued walking.  
  
Aerith stared at him for a moment longer before continuing to lead the way.  
  
After a while of walking they left the path and now were just walking through what seemed like an endless plain of grass. Ahead Cloud couldn't see anything that looked interesting, just more grass and the mountains that sat in the distance. Wherever Aerith was taking him it was either well hidden or still very far away.  
  
"Hey, how much further?"  
  
Aerith continued walking a few more steps before stopping. "We're here."  
  
"...?" Cloud looked round just seeing endless plains of high-uncut grass. "Ummm, here?"  
  
"Yep." She looked round the area before kneeling down, Cloud walked up to her and scratched the back of his head. Aerith began to push some of the dirt out of the way with her hands, soon enough she felt a smooth plate of stone underneath. Kneeling down next to her Cloud watched as she uncovered the stone.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Aerith brushed her hands together, removing some off the dirt and dust that stuck to them. A few odd symbols chiseled in it could be seen. "It's a mark, this planet was once inhabited by the Ancients."  
  
"How did u know it was... here?" Cloud looked round the vast open land. "It's not like there's a big sign pointing down to it."  
  
"I felt it, I mean I could feel that it was here like all Ancients could." She smiled at him. "You could say it was written in my blood."  
  
"So then there was one of these on our world?"  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately it was on another continent so I could never visit it."  
  
Aerith put her finger on one on the symbols, it glowed gently for a second before the entire stone faded away. Beneath where the stone use to be was now an opening to a large cavern of some sort.  
  
Cloud leaned over and tried to see the bottom of the hole.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Aerith stood up and stepped next to the hole. "To go in."  
  
Cloud blinked a few times while staring at her. "You're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"We just jump?"  
  
"Yep." Aerith stretched her arms as if warming up. "So are you ready?"  
  
Cloud looked down into the hole again before looking back up at her. "You feeling ok? You do realize that jumping down a really large hole is a bad idea."  
  
Aerith sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry." She stepped next to her and took his hands. "This is our bet, you have to do what I say, so just trust me."  
  
Looking into the hole once more Cloud sighed and nodded. He wasn't too fond of falling to his death but then again he doubted Aerith would be either. "Ok, lets do it."  
  
"Great." She put his hands around her and told him to hold on tight. Cloud did as instructed and pulled her tightly to him. "Ok when I say, step in with me."  
  
Nodding again Cloud swallowed hard still feeling a bit nervous. Aerith took a deep breath before shouting 'jump' and the two leapt into the dark hole.

* * *

Cloud held tighter onto Aerith as they jumped, their surrounding instantly became pitch black. He looked up at Aerith's face, she didn't look worried like he probably did, instead she looked perfectly calm.  
  
After falling for a few more seconds Cloud realized why she had been so confident. Behind her back the two familiar white wings shot out and began to steady their decent.  
  
The glow from the wings lit up the surrounding area, the cavern wasn't actually a cavern, a few meters below the opening it widened out into a circlular shaped tunnel.  
  
As they neared the bottom the walls began to fill with various pictures carved in them. Cloud couldn't really understand what was happening in most of them, it looked like a record of everything the Ancients had done here.  
  
After a little longer Cloud felt his feet touch the floor. He felt strange as the weight to his legs was returned once again. Aerith took a step back from him while her wings folded neatly behind her back.  
  
"You couldn't have just told me that you were going to do that?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Of course not." She smiled while putting her arms behind her back. "What fun would that have been?"  
  
"Hmph, so what are we doing here?"  
  
Aerith looked around and saw the small doorway on one of the walls. "It should be close by."  
  
She headed through the opening and into the next room. This one was a large rectangular room, at the far side up a few steps was a stone table the looked fairly important. Cloud followed her in and noticed the walls again had the same pictures from the tunnel. The only light in the room was been given from Aerith's wings, a soft white glow pushed the darkness back.  
  
Apart from the table at the front the room was pretty much empty, a few columns were placed along the walls but that was it. There seemed to be a doorway halfway in the room but it had been blocked by a cave in, a few large bolders were piled in it. Aerith waited at the far end for Cloud to join her, as she did she reached behind her head and untied the ribbon in her hair, freeing the small white orb.  
  
Cloud stood at the other side of the table and watched her put the sphere down. Aerith looked up at him and flicked her now free hair away from her face. "You see, when there were many more of my people they use to have this ceremonies in one of these places."  
  
Cloud nodded listening.  
  
Aerith continued. "We believe that everything is written in the stars, and when two stars meet there is a force that keeps them together."  
  
"How do you know all this? I thought you... uh.."  
  
"..Lost my parents?" She finished for him. "I know, I read most of these things in books. Cid works, well, worked for Ansem and at times he was able to go to the castle library and bring me back some of the books there. There wasn't much on the Ancients but this was one of the things I read about."  
  
Cloud looked down at the table when he heard something move. The small white orb began to roll to the center and then stopped still, after a few moments it clicked and a light began to shine into the air. "So what's this?"  
  
"Wait for it."  
  
The light then spilt in two, one side lowered onto Cloud and the other on to Aerith. Cloud leaned down and stared at the orb, another moment later a third light shone up into the air. This one however was a black light, it made a solid cube just above the table. In this black area he could see hundreds of tiny white dots.  
  
"These are stars." Aerith explained as she leaned over to the black cube. "Each of these stars represents a person who has been scanned by a one of these. They represent how close together their souls are on the spiritual level."  
  
"So that means we are on this... thing now?"  
  
"Yep." Running her finger along Aerith pointed inside the blackness at one of the stars. "That's me."  
  
Cloud leaned closer and saw the star she meant, it stood out in the same colour as the light that was shining on her.  
  
"And... that's you." She pointed at the closest star next to hers, again it was the same colour as the light on Cloud.  
  
As the blond saw it the cube began to flicker and then shut down, the other two lights disappeared as well. "What happened?" He looked up at her.  
  
Aerith looked puzzled as she tapped the orb with her finger. "This place must have run out of power." She shrugged and picked up the white sphere. "I guess its not surprising considering how long its been abandoned."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it." Cloud rubbed the back of his head thinking about what he just saw. "So those two stars, what does it mean when they are 'that' close together?"  
  
Aerith smiled at him and walked back down the few steps. "I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
"...?" The blond followed her back down while still rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"(Sigh) Come on." She waved him over and walked into the tunnel. "I'll have to help you figure it out then."  
  
Cloud followed her again and soon enough they were traveling back up towards the surface. Once out of the tunnel Aerith let go of him and took a step back. Outside morning was just about finished and the sun was heading towards the center of the sky.  
  
"So all this was to show me that." Cloud still wasn't sure what was so special about all this.  
  
Aerith sighed again and crossed her arms. "How can you be so slow at this? This is used to test how close people souls are together, it predicts whether they have a future together."  
  
"And mine and yours were really close together..." Cloud nearly kicked himself when it hit him.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Aerith stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "So you understand now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do." He put his hands on her waist, squeezing her gently.  
  
"Well, just in case maybe I should give you another hint." She leaned closer and pressed her lips against him, lingering for just a second.  
  
Cloud wasn't satisfied with the small hint and returned the kiss, this time pulling her tighter to him. Aerith gave him no resistance and brought her other hand up to his face while her lips still played with his.  
  
The two broke off for just a second to catch their breath. Cloud looked into her eyes as she smiled back at him, he frowned puzzled as a look of shock came across her face. She opened her mouth to speak but it was too late. He didn't understand it until he felt a swift pain along the back of his head.  
  
The blond dropped to his knees, his head felt like it was spinning. He managed to look up at Aerith to see her been grabbed from behind by a dark dress person. He heard voices from behind him but he couldn't make them out, it took all of his concentration to keep himself from passing out.  
  
"Alright, take her and get rid of that guy." The person behind issued the order.  
  
Cloud heard Aerith shouting something but it was still muffled. He felt himself been picked up by two others and been led towards the hole, they let go on him and Cloud managed to stay on his feet. He turned round towards one of them and managed to get a clear view, a man with brown, gelled back hair and a light brown trench coat.  
  
Before he could speak the stranger punched him straight in the face, the blow sent Cloud falling back into the hole.  
  
"Another job well done." The brown hair man turned to the other while rubbing his fist.  
  
"Yeah, nice and easy." The other nodded and turned to the direction their leader left by. "Now lets get back, you never know, we might get to have some fun with the new girl."  
  
"Ha, you wish." They began to walk away, arguing about what would happen to the new girl.  
  
Below Cloud was hanging on with one hand. He'd fallen down a few meters before managing to grab onto a small rock that was sticking out of the wall. The hit on the back of his head was starting to worsen, he blinked a few times trying to clear his vision but it was pointless.  
  
Cloud tried to reach up with his other hand but his strength was leaving him. His mind clouded over and began to slip away, he took one last reach for the rock before he gave in and blacked out.

* * *

Ok I finaly finished this chapter, I'm not sure how good this one is I just know it was a real pain to write for some reason. The next one for everyone who has played FF7 will bring back memories, once I thought about it I couldn't resist putting something like it in. Thanks to DarkNightAngel, kaiserfreeze, Clorith, BlueFox of the Moon, RaspPunkyCS, Water-ice, Velvy and swtlil-azn for reviewing, it's always good to know there are new readers for this story. And finaly hopefully with any luck the next chapter will be up and done a lot faster. 


	21. Darker Side

Chapter 21 : Darker Side  
  
Cloud was thrown into the thick grass that surrounded the entrance to the Ancient's structure. Beside him a familiar dark dressed figure descended slowly on to the ground.  
  
Sephiroth scowled at the unconscious blond, knowing full well how lucky he was. 'It's good for you I've had time to calm myself.' He thrust his foot into the blond's side, lifting him into the air for a brief moment before crashing back down again.  
  
'How stupidly careless, to me ambushed by a bunch on idiot thugs, well... at least now that Cetra will have to pay for your mistake.' His lips curved into a cold smile. Sephiroth's feelings for the Cetra had grown more and more hateful each time she interfered with his plans.  
  
"Well, I must be going." He turned away and lifted the single wing. "Be sure to put on a good show trying to rescue the girl, I need a good laugh."  
  
Sephiroth grinned again before lifting himself into the air.

* * *

Before his eyes were even open Cloud could feel the pain in his chest.  
  
He sat up, taking a few moments to realize where he was and what he was doing. Lifting his shirt up he could see a large bruise on the side of his chest, although he couldn't remember hitting anything. 'I don't remember even been up here.'  
  
Searching his mind Cloud was able to bring back his last moments, but that didn't make sense since he wasn't laid dead inside the Ancient's structure. But whatever happened it was clear he wasn't going to find out by just sitting here.  
  
Standing up only brought another wave of pain, the ground was spinning as the blood rushed to his head. Nearly falling back to the floor Cloud noticed a little white sphere on the ground, he kneeled down and scooped it up with his hand.  
  
'Aerith... she's not here.' It took a few moments but the rest of Cloud's memory came fluding back to him. 'She must have droped this...' He stood up and looked down at the tracks that seemed to lead back towards the resort.  
  
Clenching his fist Cloud put the sphere in his pocket and made a silent promise that he was going to rain hell down on those who took Aerith away. With that he began the long walk back, already forgeting his misterious survival of the fall.  
  
"No sir I'm sorry, I can not think of anyone matching your description." The receptionist shook her head.  
  
Cloud sighed in fustration. His memory only gave him flashes of his attackers. "There are no gangs around here?"  
  
"Gangs? Not here, but in the city the is a somewhat... lower class type of people."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The receptionist looked uncomfortable talking about it. "Well, at the east end of the city there is an area that is not protected by the automated security bots like the rest of the city. This area is full of gangs and other troublemakers. It's a place I would not advise on visiting."  
  
Cloud nodded, it sounded like the perfect place to start looking. "Thanks, if any of my friends stop by be sure to tell them that's where I went."  
  
She gave him a concerned look but nodded anyway.  
  
Turning back to the exit Cloud decided to head straight for this east side. The city was a short walk away but it was already late in the afternoon, at this rate he'd be at the east district with about 3 hours of daylight left to search.  
  
He started down the dirt path that led to the city when he heard a familiar voice. Cloud turned round and saw Yuffie running after him, followed closely behind by Zack.  
  
"Hey! Where you going." They caught up out of breath. "And what's with all the gear?" She pointed to his sword and attached armor.  
  
"There's been a problem."  
  
"Problem?" Zack crossed his arms. "What kind of problem?"  
  
Cloud turned round and started walking again, not wanting to loose any time from talking. "We were attacked."  
  
"Attacked?" Yuffie followed him closely. "By who? And who's we?"  
  
"Me and Aerith. Some group ambushed us and took her away."  
  
"Some group, do you know who?" Zack asked keeping up with the blond.  
  
"No, but I have a good idea where to look."  
  
"Then you won't mind having some company?" He grinned punching his fist into his open hand.  
  
"If you want, but I'm not playing games with these jokers."  
  
"Fine by me."

* * *

Cloud's pace picked up a bit as he entered the East district. For a moment he felt a little home sick, this whole area looked too similar to the slums of Midgar.  
  
The fact that Aerith had been taken by these kind of people only made him worry more. The buildings were made of scrap metal and old lumber that was already rotting. The road was just a dirt path, the tire tracks from previous vehicles were the only indication of where to go.  
  
Yuffie followed closely behind, as soon as she entered this place she felt like she was been watched by an unknown source. The citizens here didn't look at all friendly.  
  
Zack was having the same feelings as Cloud, the east district been all too similar. He kicked himself for not making Cloud wait while he brought his weapon. "So where do we go?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't have much to go on." Cloud stopped and took a look around, it wasn't like there was a big sign pointing above the place 'Aerith is been held here!'.  
  
"How are we going to find her in this place?" Yuffie stayed close to Zack as a group of men passed while giving her some strange looks.  
  
"Maybe we should split up."  
  
"What??" The ninja panicked. "In this place? You have got to be kidding."  
  
"Then what?" He shrugged.  
  
Cloud crossed his arms, he felt his tempter rising again as he realized there was little they could do apart from searching every single building in the area.  
  
The layout of the district was unlike the others. They were all neatly organized and the buildings were all neatly set in rows. East district however was a total mess, the half built structures are just dotted around the place, trying to walk through is like going through a maze of metal and dirt.  
  
"Well?" Yuffie looked to Cloud for guidance.  
  
"We have no choice, we just keep searching." He slumped his shoulders and continued on walking. "With any luck we'll..."  
  
Cloud stopped in his sentence as he saw the building up ahead. It was a shack type structure like the rest but with a large flashing neon sign above that said 'Bar'. Out side the bar a few typical drunks were laid about, each with his or her own half empty bottle in hand. What caught Cloud's eye though was the person who was just entering the bar.  
  
He wore a long brown coat over his ragged clothes and his hair was gelled back so much it looked like his head was just painted brown. A brief flash in his mind confirmed him as the same man from before.  
  
"What is it?" Zack nudged him.  
  
"Wait here." Cloud ran on a head into the building.  
  
Yuffie and Zack gave each other a confused look before turning back to Cloud. By the time they did he'd already entered the bar.  
  
"What was that about?" She scratched the back of her head.  
  
Zack shrugged. "Maybe he's really thirsty."  
  
They were just about to follow him in when the wooden doors to the bar burst open, a body was quickly thrown through the opening and landed hard on the ground. The stranger coughed and crawled to his feet, he brushed his coat down and stared at the coldly at the doors.  
  
"You asshole! Your gonna pay for that!"  
  
The two onlookers guessed he was talking to somebody inside. They both watched wide-eyed as Cloud stepped out with his sword already drawn. With out saying a word the blond walked up to the stranger and punched him square in the face.  
  
"Cloud what are you doing?" Zack ran up to him.  
  
Around the street a few onlookers had decided to watch the fight. One group had already started taking bets on how would win.  
  
"Your friend needs to back of now before something bad happens to him, nobody hits Mike Dawkins and gets away with it." Dawkins stood up once again while rubbing his aching jaw.  
  
Cloud lifted his weapon and stared coldly at his target.  
  
"Hey hey!" Zack stepped in front of him and pushed his sword down. "What's going on?"  
  
"I know this guy, he's one of those who took Aerith."  
  
The black haired Soldier turned round. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well well, aren't you the unlucky one." Zack stepped aside and let Cloud lift his sword back up.  
  
"What? You think I'm afraid of some guys like you?" The brown haired man stood in a cocky way. "Mr. Dalzell would be annoyed if some punks roughed up one of his men."  
  
"Dalzell?" Cloud repeated.  
  
"Yeah, he's the... unofficial owner of the east district."  
  
"Where is this Dalzell?"  
  
"Like I'm gonna tell you." Dawkins gave them a two-fingered salute before turning to walk away.  
  
By the time he took the second step Cloud had already ran into him and kicked his side. Dawkins was thrown through the air a few feet before hitting the ground.  
  
"Buddy why don't you just stay on the floor." Zack walked up to him "It's gonna be a lot easier that way."  
  
"Screw you." He said before Cloud lifted him up by the top of his shirt.  
  
"You're going to answer my questions now, right?" The blond stared coldly at him.  
  
"Yeah right, I know your type, all bark and no bite."  
  
"Really?" Cloud turned to Zack. "Hey, take her around the corner."  
  
Zack grinned and nodded, understanding what was going on. "Gotcha." He took hold of Yuffie's hand and led her away.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Yuffie pulled back in protest.  
  
Zack leaned closer to her and whispered. "Just follow, Cloud's just trying to scare the guy."  
  
It took a moment to sink in. "Ohhh, I get it." She wispered back and then turned to the two. "Don't hurt him too much Cloud."

* * *

Dawkins chuckled and looked down as Cloud still held him in the air. "What, you think I'm going to fall for some stupid trick."  
  
"Not really." Cloud's look changed from its blank state to a look of enjoyment.  
  
Staring back Dawkins thought he was seeing things when he saw Cloud's face change. His eyes that glowed blue went cold black and his hair shifted from light blond to a dark red.  
  
The next thing Dawkins knew was he was laid on his back staring up at the huge buster sword, which was dangling just a few feet above his face. He panicked in this new position and tried to stand although this was impossible as Cloud stamped of his chest.  
  
"W-what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Cloud laughed quietly to himself. "I believe you are going to answer my questions now."  
  
Dawkins eyes shifted from Cloud to the blade and back again. The fact that his attacker now had two demonic wings on his back was of little importance at this point. "Y-your crazy, you wouldn't do this, my boss would kill you."  
  
Holding the buster sword in one hand Cloud lifted one finger away so now only three fingers and his thumb was stopping the blade from running Dawkins face through.  
  
"Hey cut that out!"  
  
Cloud scowled at him. "Well?"  
  
"I can't, only certain people are suppose to know."  
  
The now dark redhead lifted another finger away. "Then I better become one of those people."  
  
Dawkins swallowed hard before nodding. "Ok, ok fine." He looked nervously at the blade dangling above his face. "There's a building towards the middle of this place, you can't really miss it."  
  
"What type of building?"  
  
"It's, one of 'those' places if you know what I mean, you know, fun with girls..." He grinned but soon stopped as he saw Cloud's expression. "It's covered in signs and everything, like I said you can't miss it."  
  
"And this Dalzell is in there?"  
  
"Yeah of course, he owns the place." He nodded. "But I wouldn't expect to get in. It's members only."  
  
"Then you will make me a member."  
  
Dawkins shook his head. "Are you kidding? I can't do that!"  
  
Cloud scowled and released another finger. "One more and that's it."  
  
"No, no, I really can't! I don't have that power, you need someone from inside to get you in." The brown haired man started to panic again.  
  
"Inside?"  
  
"Yeah, like if you made friends with one of the girls, they could get you in."  
  
"Is that all?" Cloud wasn't so trusting.  
  
"Well, yeah. But its not as simple as it sounds, the girls know they have that power and don't make it easy."  
  
"What about Aerith?"  
  
"Aerith?" Dawkins thought about the name. "Oh her, well she's become kinda special. You don't get many girls like her, she's been issued to Mr. Dalzell's personal staff."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means if Mr. Dalzell wants something from her, he'll have it." He shrugged.  
  
Cloud felt his blood starting to heat up again. "What?"  
  
"Err, well, that's not likely though." Dawkins realized it probably wasn't a good idea to piss this guy off.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. If you get inside Mr. Dalzell will be easy to find." He turned to the blade once again. "S-so can I go now?"  
  
Cloud thought about the information he had learned before nodding. "Yes, you've out lived your usefulness."  
  
Dawkins nodded happily before the redhead's words sank in. "What?"  
  
Cloud lifted him up with on arm and gave him a cruel smile. "Now you may leave."  
  
In one thrust Cloud ran his blade straight through Dawkins chest. Total shock set on his victims face as it happened. Dawkins tried to speak but found it impossible, he could only stare back as Cloud grinned coldly at him.  
  
Around them the spectators watched speechless, none of them dared to interfere.  
  
Feeling it was time to move on Cloud withdrew the blade in a quick flash, he then threw the useless body into a near by building. The glass shattered as Dawkins body flew through the window before collapsing in a pile on the floor.  
  
Cloud wiped the sword down with rag from his pocket. He glanced around and saw the citizens quickly walking away from the scene, perhaps feeling one of them could be next.  
  
Around the corner Zack and Yuffie stopped their conversation as they heard a noise. The sound of shattering glass was a bit unnerving.  
  
"What was that?" The ninja looked up at him.  
  
Zack shrugged and shook his head. "Here it could have been anything. Don't worry, I grew up in a place like this, it's one of those things you learn to get use to."  
  
Yuffie nodded, she knew that Cloud and Zack had grown up in the slums of Midgar, but she didn't expect it to be anything like this.  
  
Before they could pick up their conversation Yuffie noticed a blond figure walking around the corner. She smiled and raised her arm to wave him over.  
  
Cloud scratched the back of his head feeling a bit dizzy. He saw the ninja waving at him and smiled. "So, everything ok?"  
  
"Yup," She nodded. "But a few seconds ago did you hear that crash?"  
  
"Crash?" He crossed his arms trying to think. "No, I didn't hear anything like a crash."  
  
She gave him a puzzeled look not understanding how he didn't hear it but then decided it wasn't important.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Zack asked.  
  
"We need to find someone called Dalzell, he should be somewhere in this place."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "I should be able to find the building."  
  
"What happened to that Dawkins guy?" Yuffie made a face as she said his name.  
  
"He..." Cloud creased his forehead trying to remember the past five minutes. "I just let him go, he told me everything we need."  
  
"Awww, you should have shown him what you guys in Soldier can do."  
  
"Maybe next time." He patted her on the shoulder. "Right now we need to hurry."

* * *

Sitting down on top of one of the buildings Sephiroth watched curiously as the three walked away. He had seen Cloud's interrogation, and of course he knew that wasn't Cloud.  
  
"So, that's what it looks like." He remembered back when Cloud had shown a similar change, the time when he had nearly killed him.  
  
Sephiroth had no doubt that Cloud's darker side was hiding the memories from him, it only made sense that it would want to stay hidden. And stay hidden from his friends, should it be found out now they would try to stop it.  
  
He watched the group travel deeper into the district. 'But that's one thing I didn't predict, it's not just time that he needs.' He jumped from one roof to the other. 'It takes that 'something' else to push Strife over the edge.'

* * *

Ok this chapter took a while thanks to my computer having a tantrum and corrupting a few hundred megabytes of data, which ending in formatting my hard drive. I already know what the next three are about so those shouldn't take too long to finish, plus with my other story now done I can now concentrate on this one.  
  
Water-ice : For some reason I have a thing about tormenting Cloud, but maybe one day he'll get lucky.  
  
RaspPunkyCS : Yep they did sleep together but only sleep, Cloud's not that lucky yet.  
  
Clorith : Thanks, I'm sure you will recognize the next chapter from FF7. Oh and I hope you update your story soon!  
  
Sea-EnigmaDare : It's not Rufus and Shin-Ra but I think I have a chapter for them a little later, along with some of the other cast from FF.  
  
lena-jade : Thank you, its always good to get reviews from new people. As for Aerith's character I did notice she was a bit off but then again it's a real pain to keep her as the typical damsel in distress, although in this chapter that's exactly what she is  
  
XXAeris4rmff7XX : Thank you, like I said to lena it's always good to get reviews from new readers. 


	22. Zena

Chapter 22 : Zena  
  
"So, this... is the place?" Zack stared at the building in front of them.  
  
Cloud had the same expression as he saw it. "Look's like it."  
  
This area looked exactly like the rest of the east district. Poorly built structures and dirt paths were the best it had to offer. The structure ahead though stood out a little more than the rest of the buildings. Most houses here had only a ground floor, this one had at least three levels from the looks of it. The out side was coated with bright neon signs, each flashing some message about the girls or pleasures inside apart from one big one in the middle that said 'The Red Carpet'.  
  
Most likely where the name came from, a dusty red carpet led up to the front door, which was guarded by three heavily armed guards.  
  
Cloud walked straight down the carpet and stopped in front of the men. "Mind if I take a look inside?"  
  
The middle one looked down at him. "You a member?"  
  
"Err no but..."  
  
The guard cut him off. "Then get lost."  
  
"How about a question?"  
  
The three lifted their automatic weapons and aimed them all at Cloud's forehead. "Get lost."  
  
Sighing Cloud turned round and walked back to the others.  
  
"Well?" Yuffie gave him a hopeful look.  
  
"Unless you're a member the only thing you can get is a face full of metal."  
  
"So what do we do?" Zack asked puzzled.  
  
"Can't you guys bust in?"  
  
The two Soldiers looked over at the guards. "No, with those automatic weapons all it would take is a lucky shot."  
  
"Plus we don't know if there are anymore inside" Zack finished.  
  
Cloud crossed his arms and thought back to what Dawkins told him. "Well, to be a member you need someone from the inside, like one of the girls."  
  
Yuffie looked round at the various groups of girls in the area, each group were wearing so type of costume. "Hey, is this like some sort of party?"  
  
"Not quiet." Zack scratched the back of his head. "They are erm, ahh...." He leaned down to her ear and whispered the last part, Yuffie's eyes widened as he explained.  
  
"No way!" The ninjas face went red as she took another look around.  
  
"It doesn't matter what they do." Cloud stepped in. "All we have to do is get one of them to let us in."  
  
"Hey there."  
  
The three turned round hearing the voice.  
  
"Haven't seen you boys around here before." A young woman wearing an odd combination of leather and silk walked up to the group. She had insanely bright red hair and a thick layer of make up on her face.  
  
"We're new."  
  
"Really, well would you care for some company while you look round." She put her arm around Cloud's.  
  
"No." Cloud quickly pulled back. "But what we could use is a way to get in there." He pointed to Dalzell's building.  
  
"Sorry, I only recommend good customers for there." She stepped up to Zack and did the same. "How about you handsome?"  
  
"Err, sorry." He shrugged and took a step back. "On duty."  
  
"Hmph, we ain't you guys a riot." The redhead sighed and shook her head. "If your not going to do business with me then why should we help you?"  
  
Zack shrugged. "Erm, because it's the right thing to do?"  
  
"The right thing to do?" She stared at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "What a bunch of losers."  
  
"Hey! We are not, we just need to get into this place!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Hmm well I don't see that been a problem for you."  
  
"Huh? Why me?" The ninja looked confused.  
  
"Because we always need new girls, why don't you join up?"  
  
Cloud and Zack both looked at each other unsure of what to say.  
  
"Join up?" Yuffie repeated. "Eww gross, like I'd want to do that."  
  
"Well, your loss honey." She flicked her hair and turned to walk away.  
  
After the redhead had left Cloud started to think about what she had offered. "Girls can just join up huh?"  
  
Zack and Yuffie both looked at him with a surprised expression. "You can't be serious, I can't join... 'this' place."  
  
"I know," He scratched the back of his head. "But if we had a girl to join then she could go in."  
  
"But we don't." Zack crossed his arms. "So we're back to square one."  
  
Cloud tapped his foot on the floor while thinking. It took a few minutes but while he was watching the woman they'd just met talking to another man he got an idea. "Hey Yuffie." He motioned for her to come closer.  
  
Yuffie stepped next to him and listened as Cloud leaned down to her ear and started to whisper something.  
  
"You're kidding?" She turned to Zack smiling. "Well... I guess it could work."  
  
"What?" Zack had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"I think we just found our volunteer." The blond grinned cruelly at him.

* * *

"Explain to me how I ended up like this."  
  
Zack was stood in front of a large mirror, staring blankly at his reflexion. As he did he slowly looked down from the top of his hair, which looked normal and slowly went down until his eyes rested on the particular piece of clothing.  
  
After leaving the red carpet area Yuffie had been able to find a clothes store, it was fairly run down like the rest of the place but it would suit their needs, plus it had a backroom where they could set up. The difficult part was trying to explain to Zack that he was the lucky volunteer for Cloud's plan.  
  
"Because your the only one that can do it." Yuffie smiled cheerfully as she did the zipper up on the back.  
  
"What about Cloud? He's the same size as me." The black haired Soldier pouted.  
  
"He's already suited up with all that Soldier armor, you don't even have your weapon."  
  
'Knew I should have made him wait while I got it.' Zack looked back to the mirror. "But, but why a dress? Can't I at least wear pants?"  
  
"Nope, we have to make you look all girly." She smiled as Zack gave her a cold look. "Anyway, you want to save Aerith too, don't you?"  
  
He mumbled something under his breath before agreeing. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"First you get inside." Cloud walked through the door and sat down, he tried really hard to hide the smile on his face from Zack. "After you get accepted you come out to us and tell the guards your recommending us to become members. Then we get inside, find Aerith and get out before they realize what happened."  
  
"Wait? Why do we have to go in?" Yuffie made the finishing touches to Zack's dress.  
  
"Cause if Aerith is been guarded then Zack alone can't take out armed guards, at least this way we'll have a better chance of beating them."  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "Well, sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Yeah, great plan." The black haired one pouted again.  
  
"Oh stop complaining." The ninja walked round the front and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm, something's not quite right..."  
  
"Not quite right?" He repeated. "Let's see, purples not my colour, it's a little tight and oh yeah, it's a dress!"  
  
"Ah! I know, wait here." Yuffie shot out of the room.  
  
Cloud put his feet up on the table, still trying to hide his smile. "You know if you don't like the colour I think they have one in red."  
  
"Don't push it." Zack shot him and evil look. "And if I hear any jokes after this I'll kill you all."  
  
"Not a problem." The blond said, still smiling.  
  
A few moments later Yuffie came running back with two oranges in her hands. "Ok, this should do." She stepped up to Zack and shoved them both down his top.  
  
"What the hell are those for??"  
  
"To give you err, more appeal?" The ninja moved them around so they looked right. "There, perfect."  
  
Cloud nearly fell back in his chair as Yuffie moved away so her could see. "Well, you should be able to get in easy now. Just don't get carried away and actually get a guy."  
  
"I'm warning you man!" Zack turned back to the mirror and gritted his teeth. "Ughh, lets just get this over with."  
  
"Don't worry," Yuffie took a black wig from the table Cloud was sat at and placed it on Zack's head. "Plus it's night time, just keep your head down and this might actually work."  
  
He sighed shaking his head. "I don't know which is worse, been caught or actually convincing them I'm a girl."  
  
"So, we ready?" Cloud stood up.  
  
"Ummm," Yuffie stood back and looked Zack over. "Yeah, now if we can just get him to smile we might pull this off."  
  
"Don't push it girl."  
  
"Alright come on, we've wasted enough time. Now Zack you go pay for the dress and..."  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Zack interrupted. "Why do I have to pay for this, thing?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. "It's your dress."  
  
Finding it difficult to argue with that logic Zack just sighed and nodded. "Right, go on..."  
  
"I'll head to the red carpet area, Yuffie will take you to the guards and get you inside. After that with any luck you'll join and be able to meet us outside." He finished.  
  
"Right, got it, now lets get this over with."

* * *

"What do you want?"  
  
"My friend here wants to sign up." Yuffie stood in front of Zack as she spoke to the guards.  
  
"Her?" The middle guard seemed to be the leader of the three, he had expensive looking clothes compared to the rest of the people here along with a fully automatic weapon slung around his arm. "Alright, what's you name?"  
  
"Zaaaa.., Zena?" Zack stuttered as he realized a girl having Zack for a name would be a bit of a giveaway.  
  
"Zena huh? Well go on in to the desk, someone will sort you out." He clicked his fingers and the other two guards stepped to the side allowing entrance.  
  
Zack gave Yuffie a worried look before walking inside, the ninja smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. "Good luck Zena!" She heard him mumble something else under his breath before entering.  
  
Cloud watched patiently as Yuffie succeeded in getting Zack inside. Although he looked calm on the outside, inside he was getting ready to burst, it must have been over ten hours now since Aerith was taken. He resisted the urge to draw his sword, just holding it to his side for some reason would always calm him down but right now drawing any attention to himself could jeopardize their plan.  
  
"No problems?" He asked as Yuffie approached.  
  
"Nope he's in, so what do we do now?"  
  
"There's not a lot we can do." The blond crossed his arms. "We just wait until Zack comes back, then we do a floor by floor search for Aerith."  
  
Yuffie looked a bit uncomfortable asking the next question. "She's ok, right?"  
  
It was a simple question but with a hard answer. "She will be, otherwise this Dalzell guy will have a very short life span."  
  
"Say," The ninjas look charged from concern to curiosity. "Your in Soldier, they are suppose to be the bad-asses of the army right."  
  
Cloud nodded, a little curious to her choice of language.  
  
"Well, on any of your missions, I mean, have you ever.. killed anyone?"  
  
Giving her a strange look as she asked Cloud nodded again. "On some of the missions I had to, but ever since Sephiroth I decided to quit those types."  
  
"I don't think I could ever do something like that, even if I really hated the person."  
  
"With any luck you'll never have to worry about it."  
  
A few minutes went by as the two waited. Yuffie had asked Cloud a few more questions about his time in Soldier, mostly about what it was actually like to be brought up that way. When Cloud asked why she was so curious she replied that Squall had been the same way, although he'd never killed anyone he had the same determination Cloud had once used to become a 1st Class.  
  
"I still don't know what's wrong with him though."  
  
Cloud looked down at her. "Have you asked?"  
  
"I've tried, but he just won't tell me."  
  
"Maybe your not been hard enough."  
  
Yuffie scratched her head. "Eh?"  
  
"Sometimes you have to be harsh, it's the only way some people will open up."  
  
"Oh," She put her hands on her hips and thought about it. "Well maybe I'll try that."  
  
Cloud smiled realizing that he'd probably just condemned Squall to hours of torture by the little ninja.

* * *

Zack nodded and entered the room. So far he'd managed to pass the first part of the initiation by just nodded and saying 'yes' in a girlish voice, after that he was told to wait in this room for the final part.  
  
The door to the room had a number '3' on it, altogether there were five of them.  
  
Zack slowly looked around, the wallpaper was strangely colourful and the carpet was thick and red. In the corner was a huge round bed with plenty of cushions shaped like hearts 'Oh crap.'  
  
He suddenly felt a pit in his stomach as he realized what this room was for.  
  
"So gorgeous..."  
  
The black haired Soldier straightened up as he heard the deep voice. He half turned to see the man who'd entered.  
  
"..shall we get started?" The man took a few steps closer to Zack who was trying hard to hide his face. He was a tall large build with dark brown and was wearing way too little for Zack's comfort.  
  
"Uh started with what?" He tried to act dumb hoping some how there was a way out of this.  
  
"What do you think? You know what you're signing up for right?"  
  
"Yeah, umm this is part of the initiation right?"  
  
"Uh huh, should you pass this test you get stamped and become a full member." He lifted a rubber stamp with 'The Red Carpet' printed on it.  
  
"So I need to be stamped by that to prove I'm a member?" Zack started planning.  
  
"Yep, but I require a full treatment." The brown haired man walked past and laid down on the bed. "So, show me what you can do."  
  
Resisting the urge to run out of the room and throw up Zack walked closer to the bed. "Uhh yes you uh, just close your eyes." 'Ok, just relax, all you have to do is get that stamp.'  
  
He slowly edged over to the bed, feeling a cold shiver down his spine as his 'companion' closed his eyes.  
  
"Alright, but don't make this too long, I've two more girls to see after this."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and stepped next to the bed. He could see the stamp held firmly the guys hand. "No problem." He grinned and raised his fist into the air.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Cloud tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
Yuffie looked down at her watch. "It's only been half an hour."  
  
"How long does it take to get into one of these places?"  
  
Outside it was getting deeper into the night. The street lamps were just oil soaked rags that were suspended on metal poles and only provided a limited amount of light.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two turned round hearing the odd voice. Zack quickly ran down the carpet while trying to keep himself from tripping up over the dress.  
  
"Hey did you do it?" Yuffie ran up to meet him.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Cloud repeated as he joined them.  
  
"Well," Zack scratched the back of his head and gave him a forced smiled. "Lets just say I had to cheat on the final test."  
  
Cloud rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to know. Just tell me we can go in now."  
  
"Yup," He lifted his hand that had an ink print 'The Red Carpet' on it. "All I have to do is show this and were in. And also we might want to hurry, I don't think its going to be long before somebody finds my interviewer."  
  
"I said I didn't want to know." Cloud gave him a disapproving look before starting towards the entrance.  
  
"You again?" The leader guard stared at Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, I want to go in."  
  
The three guards lifted their weapons. "This is your last warning, get lost."  
  
"Hey wait wait wa..." Zack coughed realizing he just spoke in his normal voice. "I mean, there with me. You know, I can recommend them to become members." He finished in his girlish tone and raised his hand to show the mark.  
  
"Both of them?" The middle guard gave Cloud a cold look.  
  
"Yes both."  
  
"Wait a minute, why would a girl want to become a member?"  
  
"Uhhh," Yuffie stepped back as the guard approached her. "I'm not, I'm uh.. thinking about joining and wanted to take a look around first."  
  
Giving them both a suspicious look first the guard stepped to side and lowered his weapon, the other two doing the same. As they passed Cloud couldn't help be give him a cocky 'I win' smile.

* * *

"Can I get out of this thing now?"  
  
"Sorry." Cloud shook his head. "If someone asks who we are with then having a guy with that stamp might not work so well."  
  
Zack pouted and crossed his arms, he made a silent promise that once all this was done he was going to set fire to this god-awful thing. "Fine, so where do we start then?"  
  
"Did you search anywhere earlier?"  
  
"Only the lower floor, its mainly all single bedrooms and a kitchen."  
  
Cloud walked up to the stairs and looked up. "So that leaves two more floors."  
  
"Then lets go." Yuffie sprinted up the first set and waited at the top.  
  
The two soldiers joined her and looked round the second floor. It was basically a balcony that circled the floor below, all round were about five sets of large double doors. As they watched one of the doors opened and a man in a fairly tacky but better than most around here, business suit walked out.  
  
"Looks like an executive level." Zack guessed.  
  
Cloud nodded. "We need to find Dalzell, he will know where Aerith is." He walked over to the opposite side where there was a third set of stairs. "He's probably going to be at the top floor."  
  
Yuffie sprinted round followed closely by Zack. As they walked around the balcony the businessman who'd left one of the rooms bumped into Zack.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"Oops sorry miss I...." He stopped in mid sentence as two oranges dropped to the floor and rolled over the edge.  
  
Zack watched them fall over the side and gave the businessman a half smile. "Err, well how about that huh?"  
  
"...? You, your not a..." He reached over and pulled on Zack's hair, removing the wig he was wearing. "Y-your a man!"  
  
"Uhh, well I would have never guessed." He shrugged. "Well we'll be on our way now." He ran past towards Cloud and Yuffie but before he could reach them the very surprised man started shouting for the guards.  
  
"Well, this is going well." Cloud leaned over the balcony and saw some of the guards from below running up the stairs. "We better..."  
  
He stopped short he saw another four armed guards walking down the stairs in front of him, all four weapons were aimed at him.  
  
'Wonderful.' He turned to see another two walking around the balcony to meet them, slowly he raised his hands into the air and surrendered..  
  
"Stop right there." One of the two from below was the leader guard from outside, he gladly returned Cloud's grin from before. "So, I see we have a spy." He turned to Zack and laughed.  
  
"Hey shut up." Zack stepped towards him but stopped quickly as two of the guns were pointed toward him. Sighed he raised his hands into the air.  
  
"Mr. Dalzell will be pleased to meet you all." The guard grinned and clicked fingers, the four from up the stairs blocked off the two sides of the balcony while himself and the last guard led the way up to the top floor. "I wouldn't expect anything less than execution for you al......"  
  
A huge flash of light from upstairs cut the guard off, this was quickly followed by the doors exploding and a dark figure been thrown down to the floor below.  
  
"Mr. Dalzell!" The leader identified him. "Are you ok sir?"  
  
"Ughhh." Moans and mumbling was all he could get out of him.  
  
"Sir, what happened?" The leader looked up the stairs as he heard footsteps. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
A woman began to walk down the stairs, her hand still sparked from the discharge of the magic. She was shielded by two pure white wings that descended down her back.  
  
"Aerith?" Cloud lowered his hands and stared wide eyed at the angel.  
  
Aerith stepped off the last stair and stared coldly at Dalzell before kicking him in the chest. "Pervert!" She turned to the guards and gave them a cold look.  
  
"Hold it right there!" The leader raised his weapon. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"Get lost." Aerith raised her hand and instantly shot out a burst of light.  
  
The two guards that were stood in front of her were both hit by the pulse and the force of the blast sent them smashing through the balcony railings and over the side. Cloud took this advantage and drew his sword, the two guards that blocked one side of the balcony were caught off as a flash of silver hit them. They concentrated back of who ever was attacking them and raised their weapons only to find that both had been cut clean in half.  
  
Aerith smiled and turned to the last two guards who were stood on the other side. She raised her hand again but before the spell could be cast the two men ran into one of the executive rooms and quickly slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Aerith!" Yuffie ran up to the flower girl and wrapped her arms around her. "You're ok!"  
  
"Of course I am." Aerith happily returned the hug. "But what are you all doing here?"  
  
"We're uh.." Cloud crossed his arms. "..here to err.. rescue you?"  
  
"Oh." She smiled bashfully. "Well, that's sweet of you." For the first time she noticed Zack who was trying to hide behind Cloud. "Umm? Is that a? Why are you?"  
  
"I'll give you the same warning I did these two, any jokes and you all die." He crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
Aerith gave Cloud a confused look and the blond just shrugged. "What happened here?" He looked down at the half conscious Dalzell.  
  
"I'm not sure really. When I was taken away they used some kind of drug on me, I was unconscious up until a few minutes ago when I woke up in that perverts room." She gave Dalzell another cold look.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Cloud gave him the same look.  
  
"I don't think so, well not yet anyway. His plans for this evening were a little.. hopeful on his side."  
  
"Uh guys, what do you say about us getting out of here now?" Yuffie fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt while watching for more guards.  
  
"She's right." Cloud took hold of Aerith's hand and began to walk around the balcony to the stairs that led down, Zack and Yuffie quickly followed. "I think it would be best if we called this vacation a little short."  
  
The group managed to get outside and to the end of the red carpet before someone from behind shouted out. Cloud stopped and turned round to catch a quick look, he saw that the leader of Dalzell's guards had recovered from Aerith's attack and had brought re-enforcements.  
  
"Where are we?" Aerith stopped next to Cloud.  
  
"The east district, we should be able to lose them in this area and then make a run for the hotel."  
  
They sprinted on ahead, weaving in and out between buildings, using the maze like layout to their advantage. Zack and Yuffie had taken a different route at some point and had disappeared from Cloud's sight. After passing through most of it though Cloud looked back to see the most of the guards still following them.  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
Aerith looked back too and realized that she wouldn't be able to keep running like this for much longer. The area around them was still full of scrap and half built structures, the perfect place to hide if they could just lose them for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, wait." She stopped suddenly.  
  
Cloud saw her stop and skidded to a halt. "What?"  
  
"Come here." She opened her arms.  
  
Walking up to her Cloud had a funny look on his face. "This isn't really the time for a hug."  
  
Aerith smiled and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. "Just hold on, this is the fastest way to lose them."  
  
Cloud did the same and put his arms around her back. As soon as he did Aerith's massive wings opened up and he felt the ground beneath his feet disappear.  
  
The on coming guards watched as the two took off and flew over part of the district before setting down again. They hadn't traveled far but it was enough to take them out of sight, making it much more difficult to catch up with.  
  
Aerith's decent was a bit more hasty then the other time Cloud had been with her. As soon as they hit the ground she fell to her knees and started panting heavily, the white wings faded and disappeared from her back.  
  
"You ok?" Cloud kneeled down in front.  
  
"Yeah.. I, I just need to catch my breath." She closed her eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
Already hearing the shouts from the searching guards Cloud put one arm behind Aerith's back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up off the ground and started running swiftly to the end of the district, if they could get to an area with the automated security bots then the guards would have to be careful about causing a disturbance while looking for them.  
  
After a few minutes of running Cloud slowed down to a more comfortable speed, he could no longer hear any shouting from behind. The guards had most likely had to search each building they passed now that they had disappeared from sight, giving him the time to put more distance between them.  
  
Still running Cloud let his eyes slowly wonder down. Aerith had her eyes closed, he couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep or was just resting, her breathing had also slowed down to its normal pace.  
  
Ahead of them Cloud could see the start to the central part of the city, already he could see two security bots walking down the sidewalks. From here the resort was just an easy walk away. From the central part you just have to pass right through the south district and head down half a mile, that was as long as the guards were far enough behind not to cause any more problems.

* * *

It was deep into he night by the time Cloud was able to see the lights from the spa. He could see Zack and Yuffie waiting for them at the front gate, and already Zack had managed to rid himself of his former clothes.  
  
"What took you so long?" The ninja ran up to meet him.  
  
"We had some trouble losing the guards in the city, but in the end we found a way."  
  
Yuffie looked down at Aerith who was still in his arms. "She's alright isn't she?"  
  
Cloud nodded and continued on to the front door.  
  
"What do you think we should do next?" Zack was leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't think it will be long before they figure out were stopping here. Go wake Cid and Squall and tell them to be ready to leave in an hour."  
  
"Vacation cut short eh?" He pushed off the wall and followed Cloud inside.  
  
On the way Zack went off to find Cid and Squall while Cloud took Aerith to their room. He walked inside and laid her down on the bed, still out like a light. In the other room he could hear Zack dragging Cid out of bed kicking and screaming.  
  
Reaching into his pocket Cloud felt the small sphere that he had kept earlier. He still didn't understand what it actually was, even though Aerith had shown him that little trick he guessed there was a lot more to it.  
  
He studied it closely for another second before placing it down on the bed next to Aerith's hand. 'I'm sure you'll show me some day.'

* * *

Ok a much bigger chapter, the biggest one so far actually. Those who have played FF7 will easily figure out where the inspiration for this chapter came from. I hope this chapter turned out well it was one of those that are a real pain to write. Also 10 reviews in under a week that's really cool, keep them coming. I have also started going through some of the earlier chapters and tried tidying them up a bit, chapter 1 and 2 have been done and I will slowly get round to doing them all. Its also 1 year and two days since I started this story, even though it hardly feels that long.  
  
Maiden Of Nightmares - Sea-EnigmaDare - swtlil-azn - Thank you, I hope you all keep reading, and reviewing of course. When I get chance Maiden I will take a look at your story.  
  
RaspPunkyCS - I have thought about putting Tifa in at some point but so far I haven't been able to think of a decent role for her.  
  
aerisfan12 - Another new reviewer, thank you I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Clorith - Glad you like dark Cloud, it's not going to be the last of him.  
  
XXAeris4rmff7XX - Interesting site, I'll take a better look next time I have time.  
  
DarkNightAngel - There may be a romantic scene coming up soon, I'm currently deciding 'how' romantic it's going to be.  
  
moonwolf0 - Yes, dark Cloud is going to be an important character in this story.  
  
lena-jade - I see what you mean, in the game I always saw Aeris as the damsel in distress for some reason even though she is one of the bravest characters in the story like you said. 


	23. Darker History

Chapter 23 : Darker History

It was a lot to accept, too much really. Should she tell him? Or take Gast's advice and leave him in the dark.

Aerith sat on the bed bringing her knees up to her chest, she placed the book to her side.

It was already growing dark outside, she'd spent all day in that lab. She hadn't even seen Cloud, which was the whole reason she'd left the ship.

'I should tell him. He has a right to know even if it hurts.' Aerith thought about it a little more. 'But is it too much? How would he react? Cloud's not exactly the most levelheaded guy when he's mad, what if he did something dangerous? Or worse..'

On the window a few soft taps drew Aerith's attention, slowly it began to fill up with dots of water. Standing up the brunette walked to the window, the blurry image outside was even more depressing.

"Why did he have to tell me?" She already knew the answer but that didn't make it any easier. 'Maybe I should tell Zack, he knows Cloud better than anyone, maybe he would know what to do.'

A fast knock at the door made Aerith jump.

"Hey Aerith," Yuffie's speedy voice came from the other side. "Food's on, I'd hurry up before the guys eat it all."

"Ok." She called back. Noticing that she hadn't eaten a thing all day she figured it would be best to at least eat something. Following the corridors through the ship Aerith let her mind run once more over her experiences today.

* * *

"Hey."

"......"

"Hey, you wake Aerith?"

Yuffie's loud voice filled her ears. Sleepily Aerith opened her eyes only to see the smiling ninja leaning over her. "Yuffie?"

"Yup, bout time you got up." She bounced up and down on the bed making Aerith feeling dizzy.

"What do you mean?" She sat up and looked around the room, only vaguely aware that she wasn't at the spa anymore but inside the ship.

Yuffie sat right next to her. "You've been asleep for two days."

Outside the sun was shining brightly through the window, a thick ray of light stretched along her room. Some how though Aerith knew this was a different place, that she wasn't on Wutai anymore. The colour of the sun was different, it was a little brighter, perhaps they had traveled to a planet closer to it. 'Wait...'

"Did you just say two days?"

"Uh-huh, you were out like a light." Yuffie grinned. "Cloud almost had a fit until I told him about the last time it happened."

"Last time?" It took a moment for Aerith's mind to find the memory. "My wings, I remember now." She though back to a fair few years ago, she and Yuffie had tried to sneak into the festival at the castle back home. The only problem was the guards caught them both and the only way to escape was over the small river that passed on one side of the castle. Been so young while using her wings, not to mention carrying Yuffie, Aerith had worn herself out and spent the next few days in a deep sleep. "I guess I over did it huh?"

"Yup, you missed out on picking the next planet."

"So we are some where new." The flower girl stood up off of the bed and walked up to the window. Outside was a huge stretch of grassland and on it were dotted easily a hundred tents or similar structures.

"This planet isn't listed on the map Cid got, but when we got here we found these people."

"They are the only residents of this planet?" Aerith watched the bustling crowd as they carried on with their daily routine.

"Nope, they just got here too." Yuffie smiled at her. "And you'll never guess where they are from."

The flower girl turned back to her. "Go on..."

"Everyone here is from our planet, well, from Midgar."

Aerith quickly turned back to the crowd. "These people are from Midgar?"

"Yup from what I've heard, after the huge wave everything went black, after that they just found themselves here. Even Shin-Ra and some of Soldier made it too."

"Soldier, then what about Cloud?"

"Oh, he's at the castle."

"Castle?" Aerith repeated.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Oh, right you haven't seen it. See out side?"

She turned to the window.

"I think its to your right, its at the end of a cliff."

"I see it." Aerith pressed her face against the glass. "...creepy."

"No kidding. But that's where the important people are staying, Rufus himself is there." Yuffie squeezed up against her. "Just head straight through the tents and knock on the door. We're allowed in."

"We class as important people then?" Aerith couldn't help but smile a little. 'Strange feeling.'

"Yep, well cya later!" The ninja jumped back and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Yuffie skidded to a halt. "To find Squall, he's still depressed about something, so it's my job to make him happy."

"Oh," Aerith forced a smile. "Lucky him."

"Yep, well cya later Aerith."

After she left Aerith decided on the first thing she wanted to do.

* * *

"Who is it?" The voice came from the other side of the huge wooden doors.

"Um my name is Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough."

"One second."

A few moments passed and Aerith was wondering if she had come to the right place. 'Then again its not like there's another huge stone castle in the area.' Soon enough a loud creaking could be heard and the two doors began to open.

As she entered a man in a fairly worn-out outfit met her, on his arm was a Soldier tattoo. "Miss Gainsborough?" His voice was strong and hard.

"Y-yes?" It was hard not to feel intimidated by the Soldiers size. He had a very large build, dark skin and short black hair along with a short beard. The thing that stood out most though was on his right arm, instead of a hand he had managed to attach some sort of machine gun.

"Good to finally meet ya!" He patted her on the back before putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her forwards. "Strife's been telling us all about you."

"He has?" Aerith walked along with him, a little thrown off his friendly personality.

"Well, Spike doesn't say much but most of the time it's been about you."

"All good I hope." She smiled shakily, just by looking she guessed he would be able to lift her up with a single arm easily.

"Yah don't ya worry," He grinned and stopped in the middle of the corridor. "By the way my names Barret."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Mr. Barret." She held her hand out and then quickly switched them realizing she'd be shaking hands with a gun. Surprisingly though Barret didn't squeeze her hand into dust, he was strangely gentle.

"No no no, none of that 'Mr.' stuff, just Barret will do." He opened a door to the side of them. "Ok, just head through this door and down the stairs. I have orders that professor Gast wants to meet you."

"Thank you, umm who is this professor Gast?"

Barret shrugged. "He's some big shot who specializes in these special people." He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, the Ancients, that em."

"Really?" Aerith's voice was filled with curiosity. "Well, I hope to see you again some time."

"I'm sure we will." He waved before turning away.

As he walked away Aerith noticed something that had been hanging at the tip of her mind. The picture that Cloud had shown her, the one with himself as a young recruit with Sephiroth's team, Barret was one of those in the picture. 'Huh, I guess appearances are deceiving.'

"H-Hello?" Aerith walked through the doorway. Inside the room looked like it use to be a storage room, but since Shin-Ra had been here they seem to have turned it into a temporary laboratory. Books and half set up experiments littered the tables around the room and towards the back there seemed to be a few rows of bookshelves. "Is anyone here?"

Some rumbling around the back was the only sound. After a few moments a man in a long white coat carrying a fairly large stack of books walked around.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He managed to get the first book on the large table in the middle of the room before the rest of the collapsed and spread all over.

Aerith quickly ran to him and helped to pick the books up. "Oh its no problem, are you professor Gast?" For the first time she was able to see his face. He had a thick white mustache and an old rugged face, he was easily in his fifties, perhaps a little older.

"Yes yes." The professor stacked the books up again before turning to Aerith. "And you must be Miss Gainsborough."

"Yes that's right, but how do you me?"

"I know a lot about you." Gast walked over to a bookshelf and ran his finger down them. "I hope its here... ah, here we go." He took out one of the books and gave it to Aerith.

'Ancients.' The title read. Aerith stared at it for a moment before looking at the professor. "This is about the Cetra, I've never seen this one before."

"No reason you should, its one of a kind." He walked to the corner where there were two seats. After sitting in one he motioned for Aerith to take the other. "I'm sure you know by now that you are an Ancient."

She nodded and sat down.

"Well, most of my work has been about unlocking the secrets to your people. Recently though I have found some very interesting finds."

"Such as?"

"Well, first off I discovered a structure not too far from Midgar. Inside was a device that used the cells of someone who has a Cetra heritage to locate them, this was then displayed on a map." Gast took out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, on the paper was a poorly drawn map of the world. "As you can see, when I last used the device there were over twenty Ancients on our planet. Unfortunately that was just before the incident that stranded us all on this planet"

Aerith studied the map, dotted around were about twenty 'X's which she guessed were the locations of the Cetra. Though at Hollow Bastion she noticed that instead of just the one 'X' there were actually three.

"Huh?"

"I take it you noticed." Gast had a smile on his face. "You were only expecting one at your home?"

"Yes I, well it just doesn't make sense. Before I could always sense the other Cetra's, like a funny feeling I get if I really concentrate." She stared at the three dots. "I could always feel there were others on the planet, but not this close. "

"They were closer than you think." The professor leaned over and pointed to Hollow Bastion on the map. "You see, after finding this I was able to find some of the Cetra and it just so happened that two of them were in the very same building as me."

"The same two who were in Hollow Bastion when you last checked?" Aerith was starting to get a deep feeling of the two names Gast was hiding.

Standing up the professor walked over to the table in the middle of the room and opened a folder, in the folder he took out two pieces of card paper. "I believe you know this man." He handed her one of the sheets.

Aerith took it and instantly stared at the picture in the top left, it was not the image she was expecting. "This is..."

"Ex-General Sephiroth."

"How? He can't be I mean he..." She trailed off as Gast handed her the second sheet.

"I believe you know this person as well."

If the first time she was shocked the second time Aerith felt her heart skip a beat.

"Surprising isn't it?"

Aerith stared deeply into the picture of Cloud, his younger face still had the same cold look he had now. "He can't be."

"I'm afraid it's the truth."

"But, but if he was then wouldn't Zack be too?" She managed to look away from the picture. "I mean they are brothers... aren't they? Also wouldn't I have been able to sense there Cetra blood and vice versa?"

"Well first the ability to sense their Ancient side might have been dimmed by the Mako infusion they have both had, and recently I worked out from my tests that only females seem to have that ability too, after that I can only make guesses. Also the two are only half brothers, they share the same mother. I doubt either of them know about Cloud's father though."

"What about him?"

Gast took a moment before answering. "Cloud's original father was a Cetra who has had two children."

It took a moment for the obvious fact that the other child wasn't Zack to come to Aerith's mind. "Cloud has a second brother? Who?"

The professor took another moment before nodding at the sheets Aerith was holding. "I believe you have already met him."

'He can't mean...' She quickly switched the sheets around so Sephiroth's was on top. "Him??"

"Is it really a shock? The two are always drawn to each other. Both have their own reasons to track the other down, but deep inside it's because of their blood."

Aerith slumped her shoulders. "How could he not tell me?"

"Most likely because he doesn't know."

"He doesn't?"

Gast shook his head. "You see Sephiroth's father, his and the others names have been lost, became involved with a woman. As the natural course of things go this eventually led to a child, unfortunately his mother died during childbirth. This gave his father an instant hatred for the boy and eventually he was abandoned, only to be found by a Shin-Ra patrol not long later."

Even though she wanted to ask questions Aerith waited for him to finish.

"Not too long after, the same Cetra became involved with another woman, again leading to a child. This time however even though the birth went without fault he still developed the same hatred for the boy, he then asked the mother to abandon the child otherwise he would leave her. Fortunately for Cloud she did not share the same feelings as his father."

A small breeze ran through the room. Gast realized that the door had been left open when Aerith arrived.

"A year down the road Cloud's mother met another man and they became very close. And as you might guess, Zack was born not too long after, the brothers were then raised without been informed on Cloud's past."

"So he doesn't know, neither does Zack." Aerith let her thoughts run though for a moment before looking at Gast. "So why me?"

"Hm?"

She picked the book up off of the floor that Gast had given her earlier. "There's a reason you wanted 'me' to know this right?"

"Oh yes, you see even though Sephiroth and Cloud do not know that they are related, they can feel something deep inside. Have you ever noticed that even though nothing drastic happened between the two, Cloud has an overwhelming desire to find Sephiroth."

It was strange that he should actually know but when she thought about it, every time Cloud had been near Sephiroth he had gone after him, even when it meant been stranded on Hollow Bastion. "Yes, its true. But it's nothing more than to stop what ever Sephiroth is planning, right?"

"In a way." Gast rubbed his chin. "You see the Cetra are always trying to become above the darkness, it's not something that can be helped. They always stand strong in the face of, well, evil for lack of a better word. Its a subconscious thing, I'm sure even you yourself have felt it."

"I guess so..."

"Sephiroth on the other hand is different, the Mako in his blood has cancelled out this genetic aid and allowed him to use the darkness instead of the light. His mind has become filled with the desire to become powerful."

"How do you know this?" It did make sense in a way but then again how could he know?

"Because I have spent most of my life studying the Cetra. In my life time I have studied the blood samples of eleven Cetra, and my abilities have become more and more advanced." Gast couldn't help but smiled as he boasted his abilities. "But also Sephiroth was in Soldier, he was the best. Even though it wasn't until lately that I discovered he and his brother was also included in the Ancients blood line, I was still required to find out why he alone had surpassed everyone else before him with ease."

"Did you find out why?"

"Sort of. Having the powers of a normal Ancient added on to been infused with Mako would increase anyone's abilities to an incredible standard. But it is also because Sephiroth aloud himself to be taken by darkness, he welcomed it with open arms and in return it gave him the power he wanted, this is something a Cetra should never do."

Aerith felt tired just trying to absorb all this. "Why exactly?"

"It corrupts their mind, and with the Mako nullifying a Cetra's ability to overwhelm these forces, it was only a matter of time before Sephiroth took hold of this. Cloud on the other hand has fought these temptations and in doing so he has unknowingly created a split personality with the darkness that is trying to control him."

"How do you know about this and Cloud?" Again it was the obvious question but she had to ask.

Gast pointed to the book he had given her not long ago. "Because it's happened before. And Cloud is showing the same signs that the scientist observed from another Cetra long ago."

'It's happened before?' Aerith felt like she didn't want to ask the next question, it was like asking what the future would hold. "What happened to this person?"

The professor took a moment before answering. "Madness. The single mind trying to cope with two sides fighting for control was too much."

"But, but that's not going to happen to Cloud right? I mean you said he was fighting it." The worried tone could easily be made out from Aerith's voice.

"Well that would lead me back to your original question."

"Why are you telling 'me'?"

"You see, and I'm sorry but this wasn't my decision, Shin-Ra has been keeping a close eye on Cloud and his activities in Hollow Bastion."

"You were spying on him?" Her tone changed from worried to a hint on anger.

Gast stood up and walked back to the large table, taking one more sheet from a large pile. "...yes, up until the time of the incident leaving us here, I can only apologize but the decision was not mine. But even so, one thing the reports did mention was you." He sat back down and handed her the sheet.

Aerith took it and noticed it was the same at the previous two, except now she was looking at her own profile. "You were spying on me too?"

Trying to keep to the point Gast continued. "You see there have been a few times when Cloud's... other self has surfaced. This other self has been just as I expected apart from one thing."

The flower girl looked up from the form.

"It seems that both sides of Cloud find you important. Cloud himself, I don't mean to be rude, seems to be interested in you as a female, the other side might be for the same reason or because of something totally different."

Aerith didn't know whether to blush or to be offended, either way she kept quite.

"Either way it means that you are the best person to keep our Cloud strong. As long as he can concentrate on something that means a lot to him he stands a much greater chance of overpowering this thing."

"But..." It was inevitable that there was something else.

"Yes, but... this can also work the other way around. The new side of Cloud can use you as a means to breakthrough and take control. This is what happened the night Cloud was able to nearly kill Sephiroth in a single attack..."

"So what your saying is, I could either be really helpful or actually be the one to make Cloud loose it."

"I'm afraid so." He sighed. "You're just going to have to use your best judgment. But the one important thing you must do is keep him away from Sephiroth, what ever that madman is planning won't have Cloud's best interests in mind I can assure you."

"That's easier said than done." Aerith thought about one last question. "So what happens if Cloud looses this fight. I mean your telling me this to stop it but no offense I'm sure there's a bigger reason than Shin-Ra just wants to protect Cloud."

Gast sighed again, looking a little ashamed. "Yes your quite right. You see, no matter how Sephiroth has turned out, he is still a Cetra, he plans what he wants and takes it, it doesn't matter how much of the darkness he uses because he is still himself. Cloud on the other hand would loose all thought to this other personality, it would be just like a wild emotion that won't be fulfilled, chaos is the only thing to follow. What I'm guessing Sephiroth wants out of this is to control him, a mind in total chaos should be easily persuaded to do anything."

Aerith rubbed her eyes, feeling like she had just been given the world to lift on her shoulders. "So my job is to keep this from happening, keep him away from Sephiroth and keep his mind strong.... Is that all..." She whispered that last part.

"I wish I could be of more help but this is a difficult situation." The professor pointed to the book. "Hopefully you will be able to find something of use in there."

"Well, thanks I guess. Maybe I should go find Cloud and fill him in then." She stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Gast followed her. "I'm not sure telling Mr. Strife this is the best thing to do, finding out the person he hates most is actually family, well I can only imagine how he would act."

Aerith sighed deeply, it was true but, is this something she could keep from him? 'He trusts me, by not telling him wouldn't I be betraying that trust?' "Ok, I'll think about it."

Gast nodded and Aerith turned once again to leave. As she approached the door she heard some footsteps in the distance. 'Hmm? Was somebody here?' She looked up the stairs only to see it empty. '...must have been someone up stairs, maybe Barret.'

"Oh, and one last thing professor."

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Tell Shin-Ra that if I find out they are still spying on us." She clenched her fist and a small blue spark left the palm.

"I uh, I understand." He nodded looking a little nervous.

* * *

'And so I ended up here, deciding on what to do.'

Aerith stopped in front of the door to the ships cafeteria, the smell of the hot food made her stomach rumble. 'Perhaps a full stomach will help me decide.'

Entering the room she was met with all the familiar faces. Even Squall was there, sat next to Yuffie who was talking straight into his ear. Cid and Zack were busy stuffing their faces and Cloud...

'Wait, where is Cloud?' Aerith scanned the room only to find that he was missing.

"Hey come on Aerith." Zack pulled the chair next to him. "You must be starving after two days."

Smiling Aerith walked up to him and sat down, instantly been handed several plates full. "Thank you but, where's Cloud?"

"Hm? Oh he's busy doing something at the castle, he said he'd be back later tonight."

The windows in the room showed her that it was already dark outside, the rainfall had speeded up since she was in her room. "You know, I think I'll go meet him." Aerith pushed away the plates and stood up. Even though she was starving the thoughts in her mind would not let her rest, at least until she talked with him.

Zack looked out side through one of the windows. "Your going out in this?"

"I'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. "There's just something I really need to talk to Cloud about."

A quick look at everyone's faces told her they didn't approve but none of them tried to stop her, whatever it was it must be important. Cid stood up and offered to go with her but Aerith asked him not to and just repeated that she would be fine on her own.

As she reached the door the leave the cafeteria, the door slide open and Aerith walked right into a wall of black. She stumbled back and looked up only to be paralyzed as the figure in front came into view.

"Something wrong?" He smiled stepping into the light. "You don't look happy to see me."

Aerith backed away as he stepped into the room, within moments Zack and Squall had joined her side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sephiroth laughed softly. "I travel all the way here and you don't even offer me a bite to eat."

Zack tightened his grip on the sword he had already drawn. "Leave, now! Otherwise you'll have to deal with us."

"I'm not here for you." Sephiroth gave him a cold look before turning back to Aerith. "I'm here for you."

Aerith stepped back feeling a cold shiver run down her spine.

"You see, I've been going at this all wrong." He took another step forwards. "It seems that you are the key I've been looking for."

"W-what?" She tripped over and fell backwards, her eyes never leaving his figure.

Sephiroth walked forward again but Zack and Squall both charged at him. The two swung their blades only to have them both parried by the masamune. "Go away." The ex-Soldier raised his arm and an invisible force threw the two fighters across the room.

Aerith pushed back with her legs but Sephiroth easily caught up with her. He kneeled down and cupped her chin, bringing his own face within inches of hers. "Now then, how about you and I go visit that dear brother of mine?"

* * *

Ok, a long time to update but a big update it is. While writing this chapter though one thing I couldn't seem to shake was that it was starting to feel like writing one of those awful day time tv soap operas, I hope it didn't end up too much like that. Anyway looking at later chapters to come I can actually see the end of this story, most of the chapters to come I already have planned. But that doesn't mean its going to be too soon, originally the time from when Cloud and Aerith met to the point they leave Hollow Bastion was only going to be two or three chapters and it actually turned out to be ten, so the end is still far enough away.

Thank you to all of my reviewers for this chapter, having nine whole pages of reviews really is great. I'm glad everyone liked the resemblance to FF7.

dogcollar - If your on chapter 5 as your wrote that review then the answer should have come as you read through the rest of the story, if not then I'll explain. Cloud has no wings himself but his split personality does have two, the reason he only has one in KH will come in a chapter later on.

lena-jade - Thank you, I'm not sure who you mean though with your question.

SleepingStars - Thank you and yes dark Cloud will be showing up more soon enough.

As for the next chapter, each time I say it should be up soon something happens which makes it take twice as long. So this time I'm just staying quiet until the next chapter.


	24. Truth

Chapter 24 : Truth

'It's getting late.' The night air was cold and sharp, a bit different from Wutai's constant warmth, which was actually a bit strange since they were closer to the sun now than before.

The rain had slowed down to a steady pour, a few people were outside busy patching up the holes that had formed in their tents.

In the distance the ship could be made out, the few lights that were turned on made it stand out in the dark. Cloud took a deep breath and carried on walking, a day of running round the castle performing all sorts of Soldier duties had made him want to forget all about today.

Guessing that time was closing in on midnight Cloud decided to skip a meal and just get some rest. It was tempting to go check on Aerith again but he knew what would happen then, a whole night of staying at her side and doing his back in by falling a sleep in a chair.

Ahead he could make out the outline of a figure, although it looked a little odd. As he walked closer he could see that it was actually two people, a taller person stood behind the one in front.

Cloud picked up the pace as it looked like the person in front was wearing a long dress. 'Aerith, that must be Zack behind her. What are they doing out here in the rain?'

As Aerith came fully in to view the figure behind remained shrouded in darkness.

"What are you doing outside?" Cloud continued to walk ahead.

"Cloud don't..."

The blond stopped still, not from her words but from the small glint of light that ran along her neck. The wind picked up and the second figures hair blew to the side, the silver strands moving into the light.

Sephiroth smiled and moved the sword away from Aerith's neck before pushing her forwards. Cloud instantly ran to meet her but stopped as Sephiroth rested the blade on her shoulder.

"I don't think you want to rush in to this." He continued to smile as he ran the edge of the blade gently along the side of Aerith's neck.

"Don't you dare!" Cloud growled as he lifted his weapon over his head and down to the ground.

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Cloud, now I'm scared." He continued to run the blade over Aerith's shoulder.

Aerith felt paralyzed, her body tense, she wanted nothing more than to run but her body just wouldn't move. She continue to stare ahead at Cloud though in the corner of her eyes she could see the sliver blade moving back, the cold metal brushing against her bare neck.

"But I did not come here to do this." He completely removed the masamune from Aerith's shoulder, pulling it back to his side. "Now be a good girl and stay there."

The brunette did as she was told, the only movement from her body was the shiver that went down her spine from the cold air.

Cloud griped the sword a little tighter, he knew that if he was to charge ahead it would be a fatal mistake, but just standing here wasn't much better. "What's the game this time?"

"No games Cloud, no plans, no fights, no cocky threats, this time I'm here for something else."

The blond kept himself quiet.

"You see, on the way to my original plan I was quite lucky today to come across a certain conversation."

"Original plan?" Cloud repeated.

Sephiroth lifted his sword pointing it to Aerith's back. "I decided that this one had caused enough trouble, she was no longer needed."

Aerith took a small step forwards but found the masamune's tip pressing into her back.

"Ah! Now I didn't say move now did I?" The ex-general lowered the blade when Aerith stopped moving.

The rain was still going at a steady pace. Aerith felt even colder as she was now drenched, her pink dress had darkened from been soaked through.

"Good girl." Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, the blond already seemed to be on the edge and pushing him any further like this wouldn't give him chance to say what he wanted. "Now where was I? I followed Miss Gainsborough to the castle ahead and waited for my chance to slip in, but when I caught up I found that she was in the company on someone else, someone who I have known for quite a while."

Aerith figured Sephiroth had known Gast quite well, the professor did study the ex-general after all.

"The interesting part was what the professor had told Miss Gainsborough, a dirty little secret that you nor I was ever informed off."

"Get to the point and then get lost." Cloud was reaching his limit for patience.

Ignoring his comment Sephiroth continued. "Did you know that Mako over powered certain abilities of the Cetra's, should one be infused with Mako the result would be, well... us."

"Us?"

"Yes, you and I are both Ancients. I found out about myself sometime ago while doing my own personal search through Shin-Ra's records of me. You on the other hand the professor only knew about a few weeks ago."

Cloud shook his head while laughing to himself. "This is the worst one yet, you really expect me to believe such crap?"

"Why should I lie about such a thing?" He circled around Aerith towards Cloud. "Didn't it ever occur to you how you were able to surpass the best of Soldier in such a short time? A Cetra who has been infused with Mako gets the best of both worlds."

Cloud gave Aerith a quick glance and noticed she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"But don't let that shock you Cloud." Sephiroth finished walking and stopped just in front of Cloud. "You see Gast also made another discovery, most likely by cross-examining our DNA. It turns out that we, are family."

The blonde's look didn't change. "You really must be out of ideas."

"This is no joke Cloud. The two of us share the same father, who just happened to be an Ancient."

Cloud watched his expressions closely, the feeling like this was some sort of joke was slowly slipping away.

"Both of us were cast out by our father at different times, he left us but fortunately for you your mother survived child birth." A hint of resentment filled his voice. "I on the other hand was left to die in the streets, by pure luck I was found by a Shin-Ra patrol."

"Touching story, now get lost." Cloud crossed his arms.

"Still don't believe me?" Sephiroth walked around him and pointed over his shoulder towards Aerith. "Ask her."

Aerith still stood in the same place, her body wouldn't let her move.

Cloud slowly looked at her face, noticing again that she didn't make eye contact. "Aerith?" His voice was clam but the tiny amount of fear could be made out as he spoke her name.

Slowly the flower girl looked up at him, her bangs were soaked through and ran down the sides of her face. "I..."

"Come now Aerith, you can tell him." Sephiroth grinned at her.

"Aerith." Cloud repeated her name.

Feeling like the world was staring at her Aerith looked back at him. "..He's not lying."

Sephiroth laughed and patted Cloud's shoulder. "There now brother, the truth is out at last."

Cloud stared coldly back, his fingers began to squeeze the handle of his sword.

"And to think, she wasn't going to tell you." The ex-general stood beside him. "How can she be forgiven for keeping away your very own past, she's as bad as that miserable excuse for a father who left us both."

"Is that so." Cloud did stop staring at Aerith as he lifted his weapon and thrust it to the side.

Sephiroth leapt back, only catching the tip of the blade with his shirt. Once clear from danger he looked ahead at Cloud, his back was now shielded by two black wings. 'So he was right.'

Aerith for the first time was able to move her body. Ahead she was still locking eyes with Cloud, though those eyes had changed, they no longer glowed blue but instead they were cold and black. 'Is he mad at me? Why is he just staring?'

"Tell me, what did you expect to gain from this?" Cloud turned round to Sephiroth.

"Gain?" The sliver haired fighter watched as Cloud's form began to shift, it was small but enough to notice. "Why would I want to gain something? I just wanted my little brother to know this."

"Shut up!" Cloud lifted his arm and instantly cast the fire spell, a huge ball of flames left his palm and shot towards his target.

Sephiroth managed to dodge the attack but noticed that as Cloud was like this he was a much bigger threat. "You don't have to be mad brother."

"I said shut up!" The once again redhead shot towards Sephiroth, striking him with his sword.

Aerith watched helplessly as they began to exchange blows, though the two seemed to have different ideas. Cloud looked like he was actually trying to kill while Sephiroth looked like he was just trying to provoke him further. 'He's trying to make Cloud lose it.'

Cloud struck Sephiroth again, each time he hit his power grew more and more.

The rain had picked up again and now it was hard enough to look into it without been blinded by oversized water droplets.

Sephiroth was the first to leap into the air, his single wing was more than enough to keep him air born. Cloud quickly followed and continued the battle in mid air, he wasn't expecting to kill Sephiroth today but why should he wait?

Running to them Aerith watched from below as the two fought, she knew that she had to break it up before Gast prediction came true and Cloud would lose himself to this personality. 'Well, I'll have to get him to concentrate on me.'

Figuring she might as well go with the flow Aerith called out her two snowy white wings, the two cast a soft white light on the area around them. From inside the tents a few people came outside to find out what was causing the noise but as soon as they saw the fight most of them ran back inside.

Aerith leveled up with the two, each time their swords clashed they sent a rain of sparks down along with the water.

Behind him Cloud could hear his name been called, it was faint and drowned out from the building storm. He decided to ignore it and fly straight ahead at Sephiroth again, slashing another combo that forced the ex-general back.

Sephiroth noticed that behind Cloud the Cetra girl was trying to get the redheads attention. 'Can't have that now.' Breaking away from Cloud he managed to build up an attack.

Aerith didn't see the bolt of lightning until it was too late, the burst hit one of her wings and she suddenly found herself racing back towards the ground. Before the impact though she felt the back of her dress been pulled against her body.

Opening her eyes Aerith noticed she was just a few meters from the ground, she then looked up and saw Cloud holding the front of her dress in one hand, her back arched from the little support on her head and legs. Aerith expected that Cloud would now do his cocky smile but instead the redhead just stared coldly at her before letting go.

Cloud watched her fall, as soon as she landed Aerith's eyes closed but he knew she was still alive. Sephiroth watched curiously as his brother's care for the girl was still strong but it was slowly been drowned out by his anger. 'This just gets better and better.'

* * *

It felt strange, as if time she'd been frozen in time. The rain had stopped, it was no longer night and the sun was warming the air nicely.

Aerith felt her head been lifted and something cold been placed behind it. Slowly she opened her eyes, the bright sunlight making them feel sore. As they focused Zack's smiling face came into view, he helped her sit up while holding the ice pack against the back of her head.

"Sleeping again eh?"

"Uhh, I, I never even knew, it feels like seconds ago."

Zack's face went puzzled. "What happen?"

"He took me to Cloud and then, they just went berserk." Aerith looked round the surrounding area, noticing that Cloud was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

"We don't know," Squall's appeared from the side and kneeled down. "Neither of them has been seen since last night." He stretched out a bandage and proceeded to wrap it around her forehead.

"That's quite a bump you got, Sephiroth give you?" Zack removed the icepack and noticed the blood it had collected.

Aerith stared back at him for a moment before answering. "Yeah, he did." She let Squall finish before standing up.

"Don't worry," He gave her a smile. "I'm sure Cloud's got everything under control."

Just nodding Aerith looked back towards the castle. Her head was throbbing and her dress was still drenched from her laying on the wet ground, but neither of these problems bothered her at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you guys stay here for a while, there's some one I need to see." Not waiting for an answer Aerith began to walk to the stone structure.

"Hey wait!" The two ran in front of her. "We need to get that wounds fixed up."

"I'm ok, it can wait."

Zack crossed his arms and gave her a serious look. "No it can't."

Aerith stepped up to him and lifted herself up on the tips of her toes, her eyes stared harshly into his. "Move. Now."

A little confused at how someone so gentle could suddenly seem frightening Zack stepped to the side, although he still wasn't happy about it. After watching the flower girl walk away the Solider crossed his arms again and sighed. "Wonder what's up with her."

Squall shrugged and copied Zack's stance. "Something that happened last night most likely."

"Think we should follow her?"

"I'd think it would be best if we let her come to us, Aerith can be difficult at times, its best just to leave her be for now."

Zack watched her walk away, he was still uncomfortable about been left in the dark. Plus there was the fact that Cloud was missing, after the amount of time that had passed since last night anything could have happened to him.

* * *

"Professor?"

The echoes of her steps was all that answered as she walked down the stone steps.

"Professor Gast?" Aerith arrived on the last step and pushed the door that was already half open.

Last night was still fresh in her mind. Sephiroth had easily made Cloud lose control, it made little difference that she was there. 'Maybe the professor was wrong.' The last image of Cloud's face was what worried her most. 'It wasn't Cloud, just remember that.'

Pushing those thoughts away for now she moved on. The small lab was in its usual mess, books and experiments were littered about the place.

"Professor are you here?"

"Yes, yes one second." A few moments passed before Gast walked around the corner, once again carrying a stack of books. "Oh its you."

Aerith didn't bother to help him this time. "It didn't work."

"What do you mean?" He looked puzzled as he put the books down on the table.

"I couldn't do it, even when I tried to help him it just made things worse."

"You mean Cloud has already lost control?" Gast's was shocked that things had worsened so quickly. "What happened?"

"Sephiroth was here when you told me about Cloud's past, he told him and then...." She trailed off.

Gast nodded, understand the rest of the story without been told. "I was afraid of that, where is Cloud now?"

Aerith shook her head. "I don't, he disappeared along with Sephiroth. What should we do?"

"There's not a lot we can do. Until he burns himself out he's too dangerous to approach."

Getting that annoying helpless feeling again Aerith sat down in one of the chairs around the table. "Professor?"

Gast continued to sort through the pile of books he'd just put down. "There's something else?"

"When Cloud first changed, I mean last night, he was still shocked at what Sephiroth told him. Why would something made of darkness care about that?"

"Oh that's a simple one." The professor stopped what he was doing. "You see even though this personality has managed to separate from the normal Cloud, thanks to a mixture of the Mako and the creatures that have been showing up around here, it is still a part of him, deep emotions will be carried over. For example our Cloud has an affection for you, so does his other self. But, this will only last so long, the more this other version of himself takes control the more it will be able to separate its feeling from Cloud's."

'It's already doing that.' Aerith remembered the look on Cloud's face before he let go. "You said something about him burning up?"

"Hmm? Oh yes you see this other part needs time to grow more before it can stay in control for longer periods. It puts a lot of strain on Cloud's mind, when it inevitable gives up our Cloud should have control again, that is as long as his mind doesn't give up altogether. Until one of them gains the upper hand it's going to stay like this."

"And there's nothing we can do to really help." She sighed once again feeling helpless.

"Well that's really up to you now." He gave her a smile. "You may be a young Cetra but you still have a strong power inside you, that's the reason I told you, no matter how powerful his dark side gets there is always an equal power for the light, your just going to have to find it."

"It sounds simpler than it really is." Aerith stood up and stretched her arms. "....But, I guess your right and sitting around here all days not going to help either."

"That's the spirit." Gast stood up with a grin. "But don't forget, should you ever need help you are always welcome t...."

Aerith's eyes widened as a sickly sound could be heard followed by a splash of red. She looked down at her dress, which was now covered in dots of red. "Professor?"

Taking a deep breath as she looked up Aerith resisted the urge to scream as she saw the huge blade that was now sticking out of Gast's chest. But just as quickly as it had appeared the blade shot back within and the professor collapsed to the floor.

Behind a dark figure sheathed his weapon and stepped out of the shadows.

"You." Aerith hissed and stepped back. "How could you?"

"He was an annoying man, I no longer wanted to hear him dribble on like that." Cloud looked as if he didn't care about the life he just took.

"Monster!" In her palm a ball of light appeared and grew until it covered her hand. Aerith knew that it wasn't really Cloud, but it was his body. If she was going to harm this 'thing' then she was going to have to harm Cloud too.

"Now now, there's no need for tempers." The redhead didn't appear threatened by the light. "I have still to decide what I want to do with you yet."

Aerith let her anger grow. "You won't do anything, now leave Cloud alone."

"I'd rather not, that idiot doesn't deserve this body." He smiled at her after finishing.

"No, you don't deserve to be in it, now release him." She lifted her hand and aimed the energy at him.

"Go ahead, if you actually have the guts to attack him it won't make any difference. Even that pathetic half brother Sephiroth realized he couldn't take me on, he ran away once again." Cloud walked closer to her.

"I mean it!" Aerith's hand began to shake.

Cloud smiled and knocked her hand away with his own. "But you, I don't know what to do with you." He grabbed her hand as she tried to hit him then used his other to cup her chin, at the same time he just noticed the bandage around her head that was mostly covered by her messy hair. "I didn't mean to give you such a large wound, how about I kiss it better?"

"Bite me." Aerith scowled at him.

"Well, I was going to leave the rough stuff until later but if you insist." He leaned closer to kiss her until a large thud stopped him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, both of them had a confused look on their face. Just as Aerith was going to start struggling again Cloud dropped to his knees and then to the floor.

'What?' The flower girl looked up and saw Zack standing behind the now unconscious Cloud.

"Not late am I?" The black haired soldier had a cocky smile on his face.

It took a few moments for the last action to sink in before Aerith answered. "No... you followed me?"

Zack grinned and kneeled down next to Cloud. "I'm not so good at doing what I'm told."

Aerith was a bit annoyed that her didn't leave her alone but at the same time she was thankful he was just as stubborn as herself. "Is he alright?" She kneeled down next to him.

"Yeah, but he'll be out for a while." Zack raised his eyebrow as the two wings on Cloud's back disappeared and his red hair shifted back to the bright blond it usually was. "So I'm guessing you know something about this?"

Reluctantly Aerith nodded. "I'm starting to wish I didn't."

* * *

Ok a fast update for once, things have gone a little different in the way I was going to do these chapters but hopefully things are coming out right. One thing that bothered me about this chapter is that I'm not sure about its quality, if anyone else sees it let me know.

Thank you to swtlil-azn, RaspPunkyCS, XXAeris4rmff7XX, Water-ice and dogcollor for reviewing, keep them coming.

DarkNightAngel - Yep that was it, as for Aerith's secret that's one of the things I'm trying to do before Kh starts, I think I have a good chapter planned coming up that should tie all loose ends between them.

Clorith - Thank you and yes you really need to update soon!

lena-jade - Yes things like loose and lose always seem to get by me when I'm checking through for errors. As for Seph knowing about Cloud this chapter should have cleared it up also DarkNightAngel has the right idea.

I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer, the only problem when they get too long is they are an absolute pain to check for errors, I learned that lesson too well from my 8000 to 11,000 word chapters in my other story.


	25. Healing

Chapter 25 : Healing

Images and voices merged into one. The past, present and the possible future were all shown in his dreams. Of course this future was the one he was trying to prevent, one after the other his nightmares came to pass in this world.

But it didn't matter, he knew this wasn't real. No matter how much it tried the creature inside of him would not win, he was going to make sure of it.

The truth Sephiroth had told him was still fresh, and as much as he wished it was a lie he knew it wasn't. Even worse he had taken Aerith, forced her to stand there and tell him as if it was her fault. But it had worked, he had lost control again and that had cost another their life.

'I promise this won't happen again, no matter what price I have to pay.'

* * *

Aerith placed the warm cloth on Cloud's forehead. His whole body was motionless apart from his chest that slowly lifted each time he took a breath.

The talk she had with Zack wasn't exactly a pleasure. He had taken the news well but it was the first time she had seen him with a serious look on his face, even in the middle of danger he had a smile but, this time it was just gone.

Of course Cloud had taken it much worse, exactly like Sephiroth had wanted him too. But could she blame him? How would she feel if it had turned out that she was related to someone like that?

Sighing Aerith tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, thinking this over and over again would just make her feel worse.

"Y'know, it helps to talk when you've got something on her mind."

Aerith straightened up in her chair and looked round for the voice for a few moment before realizing where it came from.

"You're awake?!" She switched to the bed and looked over Cloud's body.

The blond just smiled and nodded sleepily.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, just my head that's killing me." He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"You're not going anywhere." Aerith pinned him down on the bed.

"Why not?" Cloud tried to fight back but found that he was too weak at this point to win.

"Because you're staying right here right where I can keep an eye on you."

"I have duty to perform you know."

"Not any more." She shook her head. "President Shin-Ra has ordered that you are to stay under surveillance after the incident."

Cloud stopped struggling for a moment and looked her straight in the eyes. "Incident?"

Aerith waited a moment before letting go of his arms; she sat back and sighed slowly. "I didn't know whether I wanted you to remember or not."

The look on Cloud's face change, she could see that he knew what it was about. "The last I remember is you and Sephiroth, he made you tell me something and then it all goes a blur."

Not enjoying the task Aerith explained everything to him, from start to finish. His past, present and possible future. Cloud listened quietly, just nodding his head every so often.

It was hard to tell whether he was speechless or just deep in thought, perhaps both. Aerith ended the story at the point Zack had knocked him out, she then looked up from the bed covers to see what Cloud's reaction was.

"I guess that's about it." A moment passed and she lowered her head again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Cloud had a serious expression on his face. "Why should you have to be sorry for something that's not your fault?"

"I," Aerith looked down at her hands, she didn't really have an answer to his question.

Sighing, Cloud sat up and pulled the covers off of himself. This time Aerith didn't try to stop him.

"I should have stopped this."

"What do you mean?"

"I never should have gotten you involved." He lifted himself off the bed and walked over to the window, not really looking out at anything. "You shouldn't have to deal with my problems."

"So what?" Aerith stood up as well and stared at him. "You wish we had never met?"

"That's not what I meant." His voice had gone soft. "Before, I would never bother anyone else with my own life, and now the first time I do it ends up like this. I should have never let it happen."

The way he spoke now reminded her of when they first met, back when Cloud would barely say a word to her about himself. "You know, finding out how you feel about someone is not done during the good times. It happens when times are at their most difficult, that is the time when you truly admit out how you feel."

Cloud placed both hands on the side of the window and leaned against them. He sighed heavily while staring out. "How I feel? That's not the question I need answering. I need to know that when the time comes, I will be able to protect them, you."

* * *

At the top of the castle standing on the roof, Rufus turned and ran his fingers through his hair. "So when do you plan to leave?" 

"First thing tomorrow." Zack had left earlier to give a report to him, luckily the president didn't hold Cloud responsible for the incident.

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky, but canceling out its warm rays was an icy cold wind coming in from over the ocean next to them.

"Any new about Sephiroth?"

"No, he disappeared." The Soldier crossed his arms and looked annoyed. "Probably planning his next move."

"Then perhaps it is a good thing you leave here for now," Rufus walked over to the edge and looked down. "There is little resistance these people could mount up to fight with."

"To be honest I feel lost in the whole thing, it seems only Cloud and Aerith have any idea about what's going on."

"Aerith? Ah yes, the Cetra girl. She does seem to have a part to play in this." He turned back to Zack. "Let us hope it is a good one."

* * *

It was difficult for Aerith to say anything. A simple 'don't worry, everything will turn out fine' wasn't going to do at this point. She watched him stare out the window, thinking as usual. 

While wondering what to do she ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. As she did she remembered that her ribbon was missing which was why it was all loose now. "Oh no..."

Aerith pushed herself up and began checking her pockets. "It's gone."

"...?" Cloud turned round and watched as she started to panic while searching the room. "What's wrong?"

"It's not here, I must have lost it." The panic in her voice grew. "I can't believe I never noticed it earlier."

Pushing away from the window Cloud grabbed Aerith long enough to ask her. "What is it you've lost?"

"My white orb, the little sphere I wore in my ribbon."

Cloud released her and stepped back. "Oh that's ok then."

"What?" Aerith stared at him blankly. "What do you mean 'that's ok then'? Its really important to me."

Smiling the blond reached into his pocket. "It's ok because I have it right here." He pulled out his hand and opened it in front of her, showing the white sphere in the middle of his palm. "You dropped it back in Wutai, I just never got the chance to give it back to you before."

"Oh." Staring at it for just a moment she then reached out and closed Cloud's fingers around the sphere. "Then there is nothing wrong."

"...?" Cloud blinked a few times before speaking. "You don't want it now?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, I wanted it so that I could give it to you."

"Me?" He looked down at the sphere. "Why?"

"For someone who is a Cetra you don't know that much do you?" She smiled and shook her head as Cloud continued to stare blankly at her. "You see, it's a tradition for every Cetra to be given on of these at birth. They then keep it until they find a soul close to theirs, when a Cetra finds that person they then give it to that person and well..." She stopped short and hoped he would get the rest on his own.

Cloud opened his hand and stared at the white sphere. "Souls? You mean the thing you showed me back in Wutai."

Aerith smiled and leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear. "I hope you understand now."

* * *

Cloud walked swiftly down the corridor, his stomach growled once again just to make sure he got the point. 'It has been two days since I last ate I guess.' 

As he reached the doors to the cafeteria though, he hesitated. He knew everyone was already inside, and he had told Aerith that he was going to meet her there but...

An image of the faces passed through his mind, each with a single expression, judging him about what had happened. 'But they know its not me, they understand, don't they?'

Still staring at the handle of the door, Cloud's mind began to predict their reactions. They wouldn't feel safe around him, would they even trust him? How could anyone trust a monster?

'Shut up!' Pressing his hands against his ears Cloud tried to close him self off from the accusing voices. The more he tried the louder they became, repeating the same prediction over and over.

But just as he thought he couldn't do it and decided to give up, the door opened and a surprised looking flower girl stood there to meet him.

"Oh, what are you doing out here?"

Cloud quickly lowered his hands and fumbled around with words in a useless attempt to come up with some excuse. Luckily for him Aerith just shook her head and pulled him inside. "Never mind." She continued to pull him until they were at the table everyone else was sitting at.

The cafeteria was quite large, big enough to fit around thirty people in it. And with only six people using it the room looked even larger than it actually was.

As he sat down at the table Cloud quickly glanced round and then looked back down to his plate so that no one noticed.

He felt a light wave of relief as no one was actually paying attention to him. Yuffie was pestering Squall about something, although she kept calling him Leon for some reason he didn't know. Cid was staring at some blue prints that he had placed next to his plate at the end of the table. Zack was too busy stuffing his face to notice anything else in the room. And then finally Aerith, well, she was looking at him curiously, but then again that was probably about her finding him staring at the kitchen door with his hands over his ears.

Shaking his head Cloud smiled at the thought of himself standing there. 'I'm lucky she doesn't think I'm going nuts.'

Aerith rested her chin on her palm and smiled softly. 'He's going nuts.' She had left to go and find out what was taking him so long to get here, of course him standing out side like that wasn't what she was expecting. 'I guess he could be a bit nervous.' The flower girl looked around the table at everyone else; they all now knew what had happened. 'But they also know its not your fault, you are going to have to trust us now Cloud as much as we trust you.'

* * *

Note: Ok, I finally decided I liked this version of the chapter; I must have six different versions of it now. One thing I want to ask right now is a decision I can't decide on, I want to know on exactly the type of ending I'm going to use, one of them is a Disney ending (Kingdom Hearts style) and the other a SquareSoft ending (Final Fantasy VII style) if you know what I mean. So if any of you have a strong preference let me know because it would really help in deciding. As usual thanks to everyone who has reviewed, even after I didn't update for a long long time. 

swtlil-azn - Yes Sora will be in this story, the first point will most likely be when Squall meets him in the game.

DarkNightAngel - Bad end, I'm not really sure right now, like I said above I'm trying to decide on a Disney ending or a Squaresoft/enix ending.

Shin Shiroi M.L.A - It's nice to know that you liked my story that much and you English is great (its my first language and I mess it up most of the time anyway so I wouldn't worry).

lena-jade - Haha ok, in any case you did get it right. As for the errors, I'm trying to go through the story now and find all the errors but if you happen to find one that I keep making (like your and you're) just let me know and I'll go back and fix them.


End file.
